Bugs and Pups
by TheDarkQueen07
Summary: Hikari and Kimiko have come back to Konoha after seven and a half years. Is everything going to go as smooth as they planned? Or will people still keep secrets from their past from them when they arrive? This is the revised FanFiction of my Wanted Love.
1. Chapter 1

"Shino, you're typhoon is getting a little weak; don't cha think?" Kiba said. Shino sighed and tried using his typhoon against Kiba again. Team eight had been training all day and were getting tired. All except for Kiba and Akamaru. They were training in the woods near the village.

"Missed me!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba, m-maybe you should s-stop being so m-m-mean to Sh-Shino?" Hinata suggested.

"Nah, he's doing fine! He's just off balance today," Kiba said.

"I'm just not myself today, Kiba," Shino said. Kiba looked at him with a bored expression.

"Fine then. Hinata! Train with me!" Kiba shouted with a smirk. She looked at him a little shocked and he threw a kunai at her and she stepped out of the way.

"Dang, I missed!" Kiba shouted.

"Ow! Son of a-" someone shouted from behind the bushes.

"Hey! Stay quiet! Jeez, want to be caught and arrested?" another voice said.

"To late, dog boy is walking over here. Plus I'm safe, I'm from here!" a girl shouted walking out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked, getting close to the girl's face.

"Whoa, major dog breath dude. I'm Hikari Maki and this is Kimiko Maki. We left the sound village to become leaf ninja. So we need to talk to the Hokage," the dark haired girl said.

"Wh-Why would you want to become p-part of the l-leaf?" Hinata asked.

"Because I couldn't stand the way the sound was treated. We ran away when we started getting treated like dirt, and it's nicer and peaceful here," Kimiko said.

"We were just finishing up our training for the day. We can take you," Shino said.

"Really? Man, how we'd appreciate that!" Hikari said gleefully.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, she's Hinata Hyuuga, and he's Shino Aburame."

"Wait what?" Hikari asked.

"Oh here we go… Hikari ask him about it later, right now we have bigger issues to worry about!" Kimiko shouted at Hikari. Hikari sighed disappointedly and nodded.

"J-Just follow us," Hinata said. The five of them began walking to the Hokage's tower. Akamaru barked from inside Kiba's jacket and Kimiko looked at him strangely.

"Never heard a dog bark before?" Kiba asked.

"I've never heard a jacket bark," Kimiko said.

"Kimi loves dogs. Just don't let her get too attached to him," Hikari said. Kiba smiled.

"Really? His name is Akamaru," Kiba said, getting Akamaru out of his jacket.

"Aw he so cute!" Kimiko squealed , petting Akamaru; who barked and wagged his tail. Hikari sighed.

"W-We're here," Hinata told them.

"Thanks for your help. See you guys around! Kimi let go of his dog and come on!" Hikari shouted, pulling her friend away from Akamaru. Both Kimiko and Akamaru whined as they were separated.

When they walked in and knocked on the door, a man with silver hair answered.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for the Hokage? We're from another village; and wish to become ninja of the leaf," Hikari said.

"Oh what village?" he asked.

"Kakashi? Who is it?" a man inside the room asked.

"Two girls from another village. They wish to become ninja of the leaf and want to know if you can help?" he asked, letting the two girls come in.

"What village did you two come from?" the other man asked.

"We-we came from the sound village… If you help us; we'd be grateful!" Hikari said, bowing.

"Th-The sound?" Kakashi said shocked.

"Yes. You see, we did not pass our Genin exams on purpose. After we were failed; we ran away to come here. My parents were from here; but then things started going downhill," Hikari said.

"As for you?" the man asked, looking at Kimiko.

"My parents abandoned me when I was an infant. Her parents adopted me."

"Alright. So you need to retake your Genin exams?" the man asked. The girls nodded.

"Everyone else is about to take their Chuunin exams too," Kakashi said.

"We can pass our Genin and then take our Chuunin the same time as everyone else," Hikari said.

"Are you two really ready for that?" Kakashi asked.

"We failed the exam on purpose, we know more than they taught us at that academy anyways," Kimiko said.

"Alright. I'll evaluate your Genin exam in two weeks. Should give you time to practice right? I'll call in a favor from an old friend and have him help you two. Then you can take your Chuunin exam with everyone else," she told them. The girls nodded and thanked her before they walked out.

"Meet him at the training grounds tomorrow afternoon. He'll be waiting, and you can't miss him," Shizune said, handing them a paper with directions.

"Thank you," Kimiko said, taking the paper.

"You two probably should find a place to stay. Do you have any money with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah we do. We'll be fine," Hikari told him.

"Okay. One last thing; how old are you two?"

"Fourteen turning fifteen," Kimiko nodded and closed the door

"Well what now? All we have to do is train and pass our exam and we're in," Hikari said.

"We could just walk around for a little bit. No harm in that right?" Kimiko asked. Hikari nodded and they started walking down the street. As they were walking, they heard a dog bark. They turned around to see Akamaru sitting there, wagging his tail. Kimiko picked him up and held him like he was a baby, tickling his belly.

"You're so adorable!" she said.

"Yeah, until you get covered with fleas. Then it'll be hilarious," Hikari laughed.

"He doesn't have fleas," Kiba said walking up.

"Well, then I apologize," Hikari said, blushing a bit out of embarrassment; she didn't realize he had walked up.

"I could change that," Shino said, suddenly behind Hikari. Hikari jumped and screamed.

"Where the hell did you come from? Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Hikari shouted.

"Sorry. Didn't you see me walk up?" Shino asked.

"No! Otherwise I wouldn't have freaked out!" she yelled.

"Hikari, just calm down. Sorry, Shino right?" Kimiko asked while Shino nodded, "She doesn't like it when she's not on guard and someone startles her."

"It's alright," Shino said.

"Where's Hinata? You two are here; did she go home? She looked tired," Kimiko asked.

"Oh she headed home to rest for a bit. Did you two talk to the Hokage?" Kiba asked them. They nodded.

"We're taking our Genin exams in two weeks after we train with some guy named… Did we even get a name?" Hikari asked, looking at Kimiko. Kimiko pulled out the paper and nodded.

"Jiraiya," Kimiko told her.

"Anyways, we're training with him for two weeks, taking our exams, and then take the Chuunin exams with everyone else," Hikari told them.

"You two want to go find something to do? Shino's being boring like usual… Everyone else is training, so there isn't much to do," Kiba asked them with a big smile.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Kimiko said. Hikari was eyeing Kiba, who looked at her and raised a brow. Akamaru barked. Kimiko looked at him a little surprised and giggled.

"What'd he say?" Hikari asked, looking at the pup.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Kimiko told her. Hikari looked at her questioningly, but let it go and looked back at Kiba.

"We've got time to spare. What shall we do?" Hikari said.

"Go annoy Naruto and his team for a bit until Kakashi-sensei tells us to get lost?" Kiba suggested.

"I don't know who they are, but sounds like a plan," Hikari smiled. Kimiko nodded and they went to the training grounds to find team seven; but there was no teacher to be seen.

"So who's who?" Kimiko asked when they reached the grounds.

"The blond loud one is Naruto, the annoying pink haired one is Sakura, and the quiet one is Sasuke," Kiba told them, then looked at the team with a smirk.

"Naruto! Get him! Sakura can hit harder than you can! Stop being a wimp!" Kiba shouted. Hikari laughed when Naruto looked over and glared then got hit my Sasuke.

"Ow! Sasuke! I was distracted!" Naruto yelled.

"Never let your guard down when in a battle, Naruto," said the man with silver hair, who appeared next to the girls

"He's the guy from earlier! Who is he?" Hikari asked.

"Kakashi," Shino told her. She nodded.

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"What is she? His girlfriend or an annoying girl who likes him?" Hikari asked.

"Second one. Naruto you fight like a girl!" Kiba shouted again with a laugh.

"Now, Kiba. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be training?" Kakashi asked them.

"Kurenai gave us the rest of the day off after we ran into these two. Now we're just looking for something fun to do," Kiba told him.

"And disrupting my training session is an idea of fun?" he continued to question.

"Well yeah. How'd you get from the Hokage's office to here so quickly? We left before you," Hikari asked.

"Transportation jutsu," he answered, still monotone.

"Looks like Naruto lost," Kimiko pointed out, pointing to Naruto; who's head was stuck in a tree. Hikari and Kiba broke out into laughter and fell over.

"Breath Kari! Breath!" Kimiko said, kicking Hikari's side. Hikari took in a deep breath and kept laughing. Kiba started laughing at Hikari then.

"Hah! You're face is blue!" he shouted, still laughing.

"His head! It's stuck in a tree!" Hikari yelled, trying to calm down. Naruto got his head out and appeared next to Hikari and Kiba.

"Who are the new girls?" Sakura asked walking over.

"I'm Kimiko Maki, you can call me Kimi. She's Hikari Maki, you can call her Kari. Kiba told us who you are." Kimiko smiled and put out her hand for a handshake. Sakura shook her hand and Hikari stood up and shook Naruto's hand.

"Where are you guys from?" Naruto asked.

"We ran away from the sound village. My parents were leaf ninja, so I want to follow in their footsteps," Hikari told him. He looked at her shocked.

"Sound?" he shouted. Sakura hit him over the head.

"They ran away for a reason Naruto!" she yelled at him.

"Ow…" he whined. Hikari giggled. Sasuke walked over and looked at both the girls. His eyes stopped on Hikari then looked away.

"Good luck with your training with Jiraiya tomorrow. I have an appointment with a friend, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way. Training is over for the day," Kakashi said, then left.

"Aw! He promised to fight with me this time!" Naruto yelled.

"Looks like he doesn't want to," Kimiko said. Sasuke chuckled a little.

"Shut it Uchiha!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. Hikari blinked.

"Uchiha? That sounds familiar…" she said.

"Don't over think," Kimiko teased.

"Oh just shut up! You think you know what's going to happen! Well guess what! I'm just going to let it go… I'm to bored to think," Hikari said. Kimiko laughed and Akamaru barked.

"He seems to really like you," Kiba said.

"I tried to put him down a second ago, but he refuses to let go," Kimiko said. Akamaru barked again and wagged his tail.

"Can I wear your glasses?" Hikari asked, getting close in Shino's face. He backed up.

"No."

"Why not?" she continued.

"He never takes them off. I'm his best friend and I don't even know what his face looks like," Kiba told her.

"Really? Well how come?" Hikari pressed on.

"It keeps the enemy on their toes," Shino told her. Hikari sighed and then smirked.

"Oh, what's the harm?" Hikari said, snatching his glasses off his face. Shino closed and covered his eyes and put his hand out.

"Oh just look! Come on!" Hikari said, putting the glasses on. Then she felt something crawling on her and looked to see bugs all over her.

"Kari! Curiosity killed the cat," Kimiko told her.

"Kari is about to hit the Kimi in a minute. I'd run but I don't want to squish any bugs," Hikari told her as the bugs flew away with Shino's glasses and put them back on.

"Don't do that again," Shino said, looking at Hikari.

"I'm sorry. She's kind of hard to control…" Kimiko apologized. Kiba laughed.

"They're too dark to see out of for me anyways," Hikari said, looking up at the cherry tree with a thoughtful look.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Kimiko asked.

"There's a pretty flower at the top..." Hikari mumbled, then ran up the tree trunk and jumped up on the branches. She grabbed the cherry blossom and sat on the top of the tree. Kimiko sighed.

"She's a handful isn't she?" Sasuke asked. Kimiko nodded.

"You guessed it," she said.

"He didn't guess. He knew," Hikari said, looking down at them.


	2. Chapter 2

The others looked at Hikari with confusion and shock when she jumped out of the tree and landed next to Sasuke.

"What do you mean he knew?" Naruto asked loudly.

"That's right, she used to go with our Dad to the Uchiha's to train with Sasuke when we were kids and I went with Mom to the animal nursery," Kimiko said, scratching the back of her head a little embarrassed.

"You used to know him?" Sakura asked. Hikari nodded.

"Our Dad's were best friends and were on the same team. I was always more aggressive than Kimi, so Dad took me when he would practice with Sasuke's dad," Hikari said. Sakura looked a little relieved and sighed. Sasuke smiled a little, but then it was gone. Hikari looked at the flower in her hand and then looked at Sakura.

"Hold still," Hikari said, stepping close to Sakura.

"Huh? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting this in your hair where it'll stay," Hikari said, starting to intwine the flower with Sakura's hair as she whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I can see you like him; and I have never had any desire to date him. He's never been more than a friend." Sakura blushed a little and nodded when Hikari pulled away.

"Wow, you did a great job. You sure it'll stay?" Sakura asked. Hikari nodded.

"Yeah. It works well with your hair too. It looks good, Kimi we should probably go find some place to stay for a while," Hikari said, walking away. Kimiko sighed.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you all, see you guys later," Kimiko said, following Hikari. Kiba picked up Akamaru before he could chase after the girls.

"Bye!" Naruto shouted, waving at them.

"Do they have any clue where they're going?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Shino said.

"Should we help them? Kari there seems to be pretty independent," Sakura asked. Kiba shrugged.

"She's always been arrogant… They'll get lost before they know it," Sasuke sighed and started running after them.

"Sasuke wait up!" Kiba and Naruto shouted, following after him. Shino sighed and Sakura looked over at him.

"Something wrong Shino?" she asked.

"Hm? It's nothing," Shino told her. She smirked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What? Does Kiba like the same one as you?" she asked. Shino raised a brow and looked at her like she was crazy from behind his glasses.

"I like neither one of those girls. Kiba seems to be already attracted to Kimiko," he told her, walking to follow the others who had left them.

"Really? How do you know?"

"He said it. Something about a 'dogs tuition' or something of the sort."

"Oh." Shino nodded and continued to walk silently. Hikari already had Naruto in a headlock and her face was red with anger and his face was turning blue.

"Kari let him go! He can't breathe!" Kimiko shouted, trying to pry Hikari off of him. Hikari tightened her grip and Kiba was laughing while Sasuke was shaking his head in disappointment.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"He tried to put a lizard down my pants!" Hikari said. Naruto started to scratch at Hikari's arms and she let him go. He took a deep breath in and rubbed his neck.

"Ow! Jeez, do you not have a sense of humor?" he shouted, looking up at Hikari.

"It surprising how dumb you are," Hikari said. He looked at her lost and realized she was hearing his headband.

"Hey! That's mine! Iruka-sensei gave it to me! Give it back!" he shouted, reaching up. Hikari held his arms away and Kimiko took it off.

"Iruka? As in Iruka Umino?" Hikari asked, letting his arms go. He nodded. Both the girls smiled.

"Where is he?" they asked.

"Why are you so glad?" Kiba asked.

"He used to be our babysitter, until he became a teacher," Kimiko told him. Hikari nodded with a smile.

"Well here he comes with Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said. Both girls turned to looked behind them to see Iruka walking down the road with Kakashi. Iruka stopped in his tracks, looking at them with shock.

"Hm? Oh those are two new ninja's in training in the village," Kakashi said to Iruka.

"Who would have thought it'd be those two," Iruka said with a smile and walked up to the girls with open arms. Kakashi looked at Iruka confused with his one eye. Both girls hugged Iruka.

"I never thought I'd see you two here again," Iruka smiled.

"We'd never thought we'd see you again at all," Hikari said. Iruka laughed.

"You know them Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"I was their babysitter for years before I became a teacher at the academy," Iruka told him.

"Ah, I see."

"You girls need a place to stay right?" Iruka asked them.

"That's what we were just going to do," Kimiko said. Iruka looked at them shocked and then half smiled a little nervously.

"Then you two can stay with me until you get situated," he said.

"We don't want to impose," Hikari said.

"It's no problem at all. I looked after Naruto until he graduated, there's no reason I can't look after you two until you graduate," he told them.

"Are you sure?" they asked. He nodded.

"I'll take your backpacks and take them back to my place. Ah, Shino, Kiba? You wouldn't mind helping them find my house after a while do you?" he asked, looking at the two boys.

"Not at all sir!" Kiba said with a smile. Iruka smiled back and took their backpacks.

"Looks like I had a good reason to keep that room, right Kakashi?" Iruka asked, laughing. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you girls later." Iruka turned and started walking away with Kakashi, who started whispering to Iruka.

"That was unexpected," Kimiko noted. Hikari nodded.

"Least we don't have to worry about finding a place to stay now."

"Now that you two are free; what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"What we should do is help them get familiar with the village. What we want to do is go bother the others," Kiba said.

"I think you've bothered enough people for now Kiba," Shino said.

"Not to change the subject; but it looks like someone is being chased by a giant ball," Hikari said. The others turned around and pulled Hikari and Kimiko out of the way as Ino ran past being chased by Chouji.

"I'm sorry!" Ino yelled.

"You shouldn't have called him fat!" Shikamaru shouted at her, following behind Chouji. He was trying not to laugh, and then was distracted when he noticed Hikari and Kimiko.

"You two the new girls Asuma was talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Kimiko and she's Hikari."

"I'm Shikamaru. Why are you two hanging out with a bunch of losers like Naruto?" he asked jokingly.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru laughed.

"I'm kidding. The girl that ran by was Ino and the guy behind her was Chouji."

"Remind me to not make him mad," Kimiko muttered.

"It was nice meeting you two. I should probably go find Chouji and Ino now. See you guys later," Shikamaru said, running off in the direction the other two went.

"I should head home, the sun is starting to set and I still need to clean my room," Sakura said.

"Okay. See you later," Hikari said with a smile. She smiled back and left. Hikari looked and realized Sasuke was gone too.

"Well he sure leaves a good notice," Hikari said sarcastically.

"I didn't even notice he was gone," Kimiko told her.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke you idiot. He just left before Ino came by," Kiba told him.

"Oh! Okay. Oh crap! I told Jiraiya he owes me dinner tonight for yesterday's training! I got to go! Nice meeting you two! Bye!" he shouted running off. Hikari and Kimiko waved.

"Can I ask him now?" Hikari asked Kimiko, sounding almost impatient.

"Go on," Kimiko sighed. Hikari smiled and looked at Shino.

"Your clan is the one who can do that bug stuff right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Can I see?" Kiba looked at Hikari like she was crazy.

"You want to see it? What kind of person, who isn't part of the Aburame clan, would want to see that?" Kiba asked, putting in the part about the Aburame's to not upset Shino.

"Uh I would?" Hikari scoffed.

"She's always been a little… Strange. You get used to it," Kimiko told Kiba. A butterfly landed on Hikari's nose and sat there. She stared at it cross eyed.

"Bird wing… They're always so pretty," Hikari whispered. Kimiko rolled her eyes and laughed a little. Kiba rubbed his chin thinking, and then snapped his fingers with a bright smile.

"What did you just come up with Kiba?" Shino asked. Kiba smirked.

"Oh, nothing," Kiba said with a bigger smirk.

"I don't like the look of that smirk on your face. You look evil," Kimiko said a little nervously.

"Hey Kari, how many types of insects do you know?" Kiba asked.

"A few. Mainly dragon flies and butterflies are my favorites. Why?" Hikari asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, just wondering. It explains why you had asked, that's all," Kiba said.

"Kiba, stop," Shino told him.

"Shino, stop being such a bore!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba! Mom wants you- oh well hello Shino. Who are these two?" a girl asked, walking up.

"Hey Hana. This is Kimiko and Hikari," Kiba said.

"Hi, I'm Kiba's sister Hana. Mom says you better get home and clean your room."

"And if I don't?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't want to ask. She just got back from a mission with her old team, do you really want to upset her?" Hana asked him, her hands on her hips. Kiba's eyes got wide with slight fear.

"Right. I'll see you guys later. Good luck tomorrow," Kiba said before he ran off. Kimiko and Hikari waved as he ran off.

"I hear you two are going to become ninja as well. I wish you luck with that. I'm off to the Yamanaka shop for some healing herbs. Do you two know where you're going?" Hana asked.

"Kinda…" Hikari said, scratching her head.

"I'll help them find their way around," Shino told her. She nodded.

"Well, good luck," Hana said before she left the three.

'Great… I'm left alone with two girls who I don't even know… What am I supposed to do now?' Shino thought to himself.

'What do we do now? We don't even know this guy! I hope Hikari has an idea…' Kimiko thought, looking at Hikari. Hikari's eyes were fixed on Shino, who was staring off in the distance.

'This kid is a stranger. Even if he is an Aburame… I can't trust him right now. I can't even trust Sasuke right now. Something isn't right with him. Their all becoming Chuunin soon. We have to pass that Genin exam in two weeks if we want to keep up with them. I think I'll hold off on asking anyone about anything for a while. For now; let's see if this kid will show us around the village,' Hikari thought to herself. She smiled innocently

"Shino, would you mind showing us around the rest of the village so we know our way around please?" Hikari asked sweetly, forgetting the butterfly had moved to her hair. He nodded and put out his arm as the butterfly landed on it. They started walking toward the academy, where they made their way to the springs. Before they knew it; they had made a full on circle, coming up on Iruka's home.

"And this is where Iruka-sensei lives. It's getting dark; so I suggest you go in before you get lost. I have to head home. Good luck with your training tomorrow," Shino said as he walked away.

"Well, isn't he just a social one?" Hikari asked sarcastically, looking at him with a bored expression. Kimiko laughed a little and jumped a little when Iruka opened the door without warning.

"There you two are! I was afraid you two might have gotten lost," he said, letting them inside.

"Kiba left us with that Shino kid. Then he walked away as soon as he told us this is your place," Hikari told him.

"He's not one to talk is he?" Kimiko asked. Iruka sighed and nodded.

"He's very quiet. Always has been," Iruka told them, "Your guys' room is back here, across the hall from mine. If you need anything; don't be afraid to ask. I told Naruto we'd go out for ramen tonight; would you two like to join?"

"Ramen?" Hikari asked happily.

"She loves ramen like there is no tomorrow. We'd be glad to go," Kimiko said.

"Great. This should be interesting then huh?" Iruka said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hikari get up! I'm not going to tell you again!" Kimiko shouted, kicking Hikari off her bed. Hikari landed on the floor with a loud thud and rolled on to her back and opened her eyes.

"I'm tired! Naruto wore me out last night after dinner… He's pretty strong," Hikari said, sitting up. Her hair was a mess and almost looked like she could have been Medusa. Kimiko was already to go with her hair tied back in a pony tail with a black ribbon. She was wearing her training outfit. Fishnet shirt and tights underneath a pair of short black shorts and a black halter top that covered her stomach, which had a red skirt and a red half shirt covering over it. Hikari was still in a large t-shirt and shorts.

"Hikari! Kimi! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up and eat breakfast!" Iruka called from the kitchen. Hikari jumped up and ran out. Kimiko sighed and followed behind her at a slower pace.

"Always been one for food. How are you still so tiny?" Iruka asked.

"Are you asking why I'm not fat? Because I train a lot to keep Kimi and I protected," Hikari said as she shoveled oatmeal into her mouth. Iruka nodded.

'These poor girls… Hikari shouldn't have to work so hard to keep them out of danger. I hope Jiraiya isn't too hard on them like he was with Naruto. I wonder who's teams they'll be put on. Wait, Hikari isn't even dressed!' Iruka thought.

"Thanks Iruka! I need to go get dressed now," Hikari said, getting up and running back to the room.

"At least you were able to get her up with breakfast. I had to kick her out of her bed," Kimiko said. Iruka chuckled.

"You know, if you two need to stay here any longer than expected, it's fine by me. You two must have been through a lot huh? What happened to Miraki and Kitsuki?" Iruka asked. Kimiko looked down at her plate, her half smile gone and eyes full of sadness.

"Hikari won't tell me who did it, or what exactly happened. All she told me is that their gone now, and there's no chance that they'd be coming back," Kimiko muttered. Iruka gasped and looked at her shocked. His expression then changed to sympathetic.

"I'm sure there is a reason behind Hikari's ways. There always is. I'll see if the Hokage knows anything. Hikari! You guys have to go now come on! Or I'll be late for the school too!" Iruka shouted, standing up. Hikari ran out wearing a tank top with fishnet gloves and pants.

"I'm ready, I'm ready! Jeez. Come on Kimi, we don't want Mr. Grumpy to be late," Hikari teased as she walked outside. Kimiko followed and Iruka was right behind them.

"I'll see you to later. Good luck," Iruka said, walking in the opposite direction from them. The girls waved and then started walking to the training fields were a tall, big, white haired man was waiting.

"Excuse me? Are you Jiraiya?" Kimiko asked.

"Hm? Why yes I am! You two must be the girls I'm supposed to meet here aren't you?" Jiraiya asked. 'When he told me to do him a favor and train a couple of girls; he could have at least told me it was _these_ two girls!' he thought to himself. The girls nodded.

"What exactly are we going to be doing today?" Hikari asked.

"Today you will be showing me how strong you are. No holding back, I'll be able to tell. First, I want to test your chakra control. To test your chakra control; I want you to walk up a tree and reach the highest point then mark it with this kunai. Who wants to go first?" he asked. Kimiko pushed Hikari toward him with a smirk. Hikari glared.

'She knows I'm stronger than her, does she want me to show off or something?' Hikari thought.

"He said don't hold back. We might get out of this earlier. Or well; you will be able to anyways," Kimiko whispered to Hikari. Hikari nodded and took a kunai from Jiraiya. She walked up to the tree and took a deep breath and sighed. She looked up the tree and found a high spot that she knew most ninja's wouldn't be able to make it unless they were concentrating. She threw the kunai into the tree, and it landed twenty-three branches up.

"One hundred fifty-three feet? Are you trying to get hurt? I said go up then mark, not mark then go!" Jiraiya shouted; but it was too late, Hikari was already walking up.

"Five… Six… Seven… Eight," Hikari counted every fifteen seconds, until she got to twenty-three. She walked onto the branch, grabbed the kunai and threw it in front of Jiraiya.

"I could have made it further; but the branches start to get thin," she called down to him.

"She's gotten stronger…" Jiraiya muttered.

"What did you say?" Kimiko said looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Your turn," he said with a smile. Kimiko pointed up at Hikari, who was hanging upside down.

"Wait," Kimiko said. Hikari let go of her 'chakra grip' on the tree and went head first toward the ground. Jiraiya was about to run over when she landed on her feet, perfectly fine.

"Most ninja your age wouldn't have been able to do that. Even Naruto has had issues with it. That's surprising. Kimiko?"

"Alright," Kimiko said, taking a kunai from Jiraiya. She started at the tree and got three, four, five branches up before she marked and flipped back down. Each time she made it one branch higher, until she was able to walk out on the tenth branch.

"You both have great chakra control. Hikari yours is outstanding," he told them. Hikari sighed and looked to the side.

'This _IS _the guy who was on a team with Tsunade and Orochimaru. I wonder if he could tell me anything? If he doesn't know; then it'd be pointless… I'll wait a few more days,' Hikari thought. Jiraiya smiled.

"Now, you'll both gather chakra to your hands and hit the tree as hard as you can once. Concentrate on your chakra the best you can, and use as much strength as you can," he told them. They both walked over to trees and looked at each other. He was out of ear shot and Kimiko wanted to tell her what he had said.

"Kimi, don't you think if I show him what I can do now; he'll make it harder for me than you?" Hikari asked. Kimiko just smiled at her.

"You're stronger. You're the better fighter remember? I'm the smart one. It's why we made a good team. He's just evaluating us; but you might be stuck with him less than me. He said you've gotten stronger. I didn't know you knew him," Kimiko told her. Hikari looked at her with wide eyes, and then got angry. She balled up her fist, gathered chakra in it and punched the tree as hard as she could without breaking or cutting up her knuckles. Kimiko looked at her shocked and then wondered what had gotten her so angry.

"Kari, you okay?" she asked. Hikari smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm great. This is actually kind of fun," she answered, pulling her hand out of the tree.

"You sure you're not angry? Your whole arm never goes into the tree unless you are," Kimiko pointed out flatly.

"He said no holding back. So I didn't, and I don't know who he is. Just some old guy. You go," Hikari told her. Kimiko nodded and did the same, only causing a few layers of bark to come off.

"You pack a punch like Tsunade. Maybe she should be your mentor, not me. You need some work Kimiko; you must be the smarter one," he said. Kimiko nodded.

"Well, then you practice hitting the tree and working on your strength for now; I want to battle with Hikari," Jiraiya said. Kimiko gasped and looked at Hikari worried. Hikari half smirked.

"You're on then old man," she taunted. He walked away from Kimiko and Hikari followed.

"Right now; I want you to hit me with your best jutsu. Not a Kakke Gen kai. That'll be later, if you have one," he said. She nodded.

"I have a few actually. The Maki family is known for their multiple bloodline traits," she said. He stood still as she did her hand signs.

"Ninjutsu: Chidori!" Hikari shouted, and then charged at Jiraiya. Jiraiya gasped and jumped out of the way. Hikari struck a tree and it created a huge hole on the tree.

'She shouldn't know that on her own! No one at the sound village could have taught her that either! How could she do that at such an age?' Jiraiya thought to himself. Hikari looked at him with a smirk.

"You moved. I thought I was supposed to hit you," she said.

"Using a technique like that can seriously injure someone. How can you know it at such a young age?" he asked her.

"I taught it to myself after seeing it happen in a fight a few years ago. Learning element based jutsus have always been easy for me. Now, what do you want me to do next?" she asked him.

"Show me one of your bloodline tricks," he said.

"Weakest or strongest?" she asked.

"The one you can control best," he told her. She nodded.

"Kimi! Ribbon!" she shouted. Kimiko ran over and handed her the ribbon that was in her hair.

"You're going to get hurt~" Kimiko said gleefully as she skipped back to the tree. Hikari tied it around her eyes and then created a triangle with her hands and moved her left hand down to her waist, still keeping her palms facing Jiraiya.

'Why is she covering up her eyes?' he thought.

"Maki secret technique! Crystal ball sight!" Hikari shouted.

'What do I do?' Jiraiya asked himself. Hikari stood straight with her hands at her sides.

"Throw something at me. Attack me. Do something," she said. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at her. She caught it and threw it back. He started throwing ninja stars and kunai one after another, and everyone she threw back. He came at her, going to punch her; but she grabbed his hand and flipped him.

"Oof! Alright, I see you're strong enough to know your stuff. If Chidori is your strongest, what is your weakest?" He asked getting up. Hikari made a half circle with her hands and brought them together as she mumbled something. She took the ribbon off and looked up thinkingly.

"It'd have to be… My transportation jutsu," she said. He nodded.

"Well that doesn't matter until you after you become a Genin. You don't need Genin training, and you need rarely any Chuunin training; but you are too young to become a Jounin. If you want; you can head over to the Hokage's office today; or I can train with you for a few extra days to sharpen your skills," he told her.

"I want to sharpen my skills. I don't know who I'll be up against or what," Hikari told him. He nodded. They both looked over at Kimiko, who was making progress slowly.

"And hers?" he asked her.

"Her best is transportation. Weakest… It's shadow clones," Hikari said. He nodded.

"Training is over for the day for you Hikari, I'm going to help Kimiko for a little bit," he told her. She nodded.

"Kimi! I'm going to go find someone else to bother, I'll be back with lunch!" Hikari said.

"Alright," Kimiko said. Hikari ran off in the direction of the school, while Kimiko faced Jiraiya.

"Let's work on your shadow clone jutsu," he told her. She nodded. She tried to perform it, but it only lasted a few minutes. He nodded.

"I see. You need to focus on your chakra when creating it and then your strength," he told her. She nodded.

Hikari was walking toward the academy when she was stopped by Sasuke coming around the corner.

"Hello Hikari," he said.

"Sasuke," she nodded, "How are you?"

"Just got off training. You?"

"Same. He says I don't need to train with him; but I'm going to anyways."

"Hm. Good for you," Sasuke said. Hikari nodded and continued walking. Sasuke followed her.

"Following me?" she asked.

"I figured if I stay near you, Sakura, Ino and the other girls will leave me alone," he answered. She nodded.

"I don't mind; but when I tell you to leave me alone you better do it," Hikari said, looking up at the sky. Not a cloud was in the sky.

"Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei says we've got a mission tomorrow!" Naruto shouted, running up. Hikari; without thinking, punched Naruto into the fence.

"Sorry, natural reflex!" Hikari shouted, walking over to help him up. Sasuke sighed.

"Such a loser," Sasuke said, walking off.

"Ugh, he's such a jerk! How can you be friends with him?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm not friends with anyone but Kimi. Sorry for hitting you though, let me fix that bruise," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. She healed his cheek and he looked at her with eyes full of curiosity.

'How is she so skilled already? Not even Sakura or Sasuke could have healed me!' he thought.

"You seem to already be a fast healer, that took faster than normal," she said with a smile. He nodded.

"Yeah. How can you do that? You're like already so skilled and strong!" he shouted.

"Self taught myself for a long time. You're strong too, you just haven't realized it yet Naruto," she told him. He nodded and looked at the blue necklace that was on a blue ribbon around her neck.

"What kind of crystal is that made of?" Naruto asked, trying to touch it. Hikari smacked his hand away.

"It's just plain sapphire. Just don't touch it. My mother and father gave it to me," she told him. He felt bad and nodded.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to upset you or something. I never knew my parents; so I wouldn't know what it's like to feel how you do. You miss them huh? Why didn't they come with you?" he asked. Hikari looked down and closed her eyes. She balled her fists and bit her lip.

"They couldn't come with me…" she whispered. Naruto cocked his head to the left.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hikari started to shake.

"Th-They were… They're not here anymore."

"They're?" he asked. She knew what he meant by the way he asked.

"Yes. They were killed…" she told him, tears falling from her face. Naruto hugged her, and she hugged back.

"I'm sorry. Not having parents suck, but Iruka's always been there for me," he told her.

"Iruka used to be like an older brother to Kimi and I… Naruto can you promise me you won't tell anyone?" Hikari asked, letting go of the hug.

"Or course! Believe it!" he shouted with a smile. She smiled back.

"Thanks. Want to go with me to get lunch for Kimi and I? You can eat with us," Hikari said.

"Sure!" he shouted. They started walking to the ichiraku ramen shop to pick up some ramen to go. Once they got their order and paid they headed back to the training grounds. Kimiko was sitting under the tree all beaten up. Hikari handed the ramen to Naruto and ran over.

"Kimi! Are you alright?" she asked. Kimiko nodded and laughed.

"I knocked him out! I was able to beat him! I'm stronger than I thought," Kimiko laughed as Hikari started healing her. Hikari smiled and looked over to see Jiraiya knocked out. Naruto walked over and sat down with them as they started eating. Jiraiya slowly got up chuckling.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Expect training to be like this for the next two weeks, but getting harder every day," he said before he disappeared.

"He really got you didn't he? Hikari doesn't even have a scratch on her!" Naruto shouted.

"Kari's stronger than I am. It's no surprise she was able to take him,' Kimiko said. Hikari stayed silent and ate her ramen. After lunch Naruto told them about him having a mission to do tomorrow and that he won't be able to have lunch with them again.

"That's alright. We'll be fine for one day!" Hikari said, giving him a noogie. Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke said you're a year and a half older than the rest of us. Is that true?" Naruto asked. Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, it is. We'll see you tomorrow, we're going to head to the store to make Iruka dinner tonight. Bye!" Hikari said, taking off with Kimiko. Once they got to the store, they ran into Kiba again.

"There's the new girls! Whatcha two doing here?" he asked.

"Getting stuff for dinner. Iruka made us breakfast and is letting us stay at his place; the least we can do is make him dinner," Kimiko told him. He nodded.

"That makes sense. That's actually kinda nice of you guys to do. You have a scratch on your face, come here," Kiba said, licking his thumb to wipe away dried smeared blood off Kimiko's face. Kimiko blushed and pushed his hand away.

"Sorry, that kind of stung. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Here with my sister to get stuff for dinner. Mom is out of the village again, so we decided to get some stuff. Hey, Kari doesn't even have a scratch? How is that possible? That guy was huge! He's also one of the three Sanin," Kiba told them. Hikari froze and looked at him scared.

"I-I beat a Sanin within three minutes?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Three minutes?" Kiba shouted. Hikari covered his mouth.

"Shut it! Kimi beat him too, but she had the shnozz beat out of her! She took way longer than I did though… Whatever, what should we get Kimi?" she asked, letting go of Kiba.

"Let's make him pork stew? He always loved to make that with us when he could," Kimiko suggested. Hikari's eyes lit up in delight as she nodded. They got the stuff they needed and checked out, left Kiba and headed back to Iruka's. It was around six when they got home and Iruka was sleeping on the couch, covered n papers.

"I'll get him up, go get the stuff ready to cook," Hikari said, putting the bags on the table. Kimiko nodded and walked to the kitchen. Hikari walked over and leaned down in front of Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka-san? Get up. You don't want drool on your students papers do you? C'mon, go get in your bed," Hikari said, moving the papers to the table and shaking his shoulder gently. Iruka mumbled and pulled her arm down to him, pulling her on the couch; cuddling her. Kimiko walked in and tried not to laugh.

"Not this again," Hikari mumbled, "Iruka! Get up! Someone's breaking in!" Hikari shouted. Iruka was up in an instant, looking around. Hikari sat up and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that! You shouldn't trick people Hikari!" he shouted at her.

"You shouldn't cuddle attack someone eight years younger when they try to wake you! Jeez Iruka, did you miss me that much? You could have just said so!" she shouted back. Kimiko backed into the kitchen again.

'Oh here we go… She hates it when people yell at her… I hope Iruka doesn't take it too far like Kankuro did last month…' Kimiko thought as she started washing the vegetables.

"You have no idea how worried I was when you two disappeared seven years ago! When I showed up and saw what happened, I went looking for you two for days! If I could just flat out say how worried I was, how scared I was, how much I missed going to your house in the afternoons instead of going home where no one was waiting… Hikari, you and Kimiko were the two people I looked forward to seeing every afternoon after practice and after school. Both your parents working so hard for you two; your father being my squad leader and your mother being my academy teacher… You can't believe the emotional toll it took on me. I thought you two were dead," Iruka said in a softer tone. Hikari was looking down, biting her lip. The village reminded her to much of what had happened to her parents. Iruka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hikari?" he asked her.

"Go get in your bed Iruka. I'll grade the papers for you, just get some sleep," Hikari told him.

"What about dinner? And you're not a teacher," he said.

"You have an answer key right here, and Kimi and I are making dinner tonight. You made us breakfast and let us stay here until we can get on our feet again," she said, looking at him with a big, wide smile. He smiled back and nodded. He hugged her, catching her off guard. She hugged back.

"What are you two making?"

"It's a surprise. Now, go to bed; we'll wake you later," Kimiko said, poking her head around the corner. Iruka laughed and went down the hall to his room. Hikari sat down as Kimiko started cooking.

"You're going to have to cook the meat, you know I can't do it without burning it," Kimiko told her.

"I know," Hikari said emotionless as she graded the students' papers. It only took Hikari ten minutes to grade the papers before she was in the kitchen helping Kimiko.

"There, now let it simmer for five minutes off the burner. Let's take dinner to his room," Hikari said with a smile. Kimiko nodded and grabbed three bowls. They waited the five minutes before dishing it up and Hikari taking tow bowls and Kimiko opening the door. Iruka hadn't even made it to his bed or took off his uniform. He was asleep on the floor. Kimiko sighed.

"Iruka! There's a spider!" Kimiko shrieked. Iruka sat up and rubbed his head.

"Huh? Where?" he asked.

"See, next time say something not as bad Kari. Or just scream, but with your lungs I wouldn't suggest it," Kimiko said. Hikari nodded.

"You two didn't have to bring it to me," Iruka said with a smile as he got up onto his bed.

"Papers are all graded," Hikari said, handing him his bowl and taking a seat on the floor so Kimiko could sit on the bed.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," he told her. Hikari nodded. They enjoyed their dinner and Kimiko decided to get in the shower.

"I wash the dishes since you two cooked," Iruka said.

"Alright, I'm getting in the shower," Kimiko said, walking out. Hikari walked out to the kitchen with Iruka and sat up next to the sink to dry the dishes. It was silent until they heard Kimiko start the shower. Iruka waited a few minutes before he spoke.

"Kimiko told me you haven't told her what exactly happened. We still don't know who it was yet, so we can't be much help," Iruka told her. Hikari sighed.

"I didn't want her to panic. Who it was isn't after her, and I don't need her worrying about me. It doesn't matter anymore. We're safe here," Hikari said, drying a bowl.

"Alright, I won't force you to say anything. I would like to know how you nearly killed Jiraiya today though during your practice session," he said, delight in his voice. Hikari giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"He didn't tell me he was a Sanin! I found out after he fought Kimiko. He wanted to see my strongest jutsu, so I attacked him with Chidori. He said that jutsu should be too strong for me right now. I guess he was shocked too, he looked at me the same way you are right now," she answered. Iruka's jaw dropped and he looked at her astonished.

"H-How do you know that already? You're still not even considered a Genin yet!" he shouted.

"I saw it in a fight, I wanted to learn it; and I did. He also wanted to see my best Kakke Gen Kai… and my worst jutsu," she told him.

"Which one did you use?" he asked her, a little worried.

"I used my crystal ball vision. It's the best one I can use right now," she said. He nodded.

"Your weakest jutsu?"

"Transportation… So there wasn't really anything to show him. He said I don't need to train with him for the next two weeks like he planned; but I am so I can sharpen my skills a bit for the Chuunin exams. I'm only worried about one thing though," she said.

"That is?"

"Don't you have to be on teams of three in order to enter?" she asked. Iruka sighed.

"I talked to the Hokage about it. He said he's going to make an exception for you two just this time since you didn't technically go to any academy and graduate. After the exams, then he'll decide whose teams to put you on if he hasn't already," Iruka told her. She nodded. She dried another bowl, and things went silent again.

"The Chuunin exams are going to be held earlier than planned, which means you and Kimi need to be studying," he told her.

"I was afraid of that. I'll get her to help me study and I'll help her train with Jiraiya."

"That sounds fair. How long is he supposed to train with you two?"

"Until a week before the exams…"

"That means by the end of this week then. You should go get some rest, according to what he told me on my lunch break you used up an excellent amount of chakra today."

"Well, not that much. Only to my extent with the necklace," Hikari told him, fingering the swirled s necklace.

"Right. I see you two still have them. That's a good thing, you know what will happen if you let both charms fall into the wrong hands."

"I know. We wouldn't have to worry about it though if one of us was to destroy one of them."

"Well, hers helps her. It gives her three times more strength and five times more chakra and helps her heal better. You're cuts your strength by ninety-five percent and your chakra by eighty percent. If you had to choose, the better choice would be you."

"Even then it's dangerous. I can't control it still. If I was to take it off, I'd be able to use half my strength and half my chakra. I would have to either destroy it or go a month without it to go my full potential."

"Do you plan to do that during the Chuunin exams?"

"Only if I have to. I know I will if I go against Sasuke, there's no doubt in that. It's still too risky. I need to learn to control my strength when I get angry now. The stronger I get with it on; the stronger I will be when I take it off. I'm just going to leave it on and alone until I need to take it off."

"Alright. Does anyone else know?"

"I haven't told anyone about what mine does. We explained what Kimi's does to Jiraiya but I don't need people figuring out it's not my weak spot. If they find out hers is her weak spot, then they'll think mine is too. They take mine off…"

"I knew you were smart underneath all that idiocy. Like Naruto."

"You care about him like you care about us too, don't you?" Hikari asked, looking at him. Iruka smiled and nodded.

"I think of you two like little sisters and him like a little brother. I'm just glad you two are getting along; I was afraid you might not."

"Me and him are a lot alike personality wise I guess. I mean, I can be serious; but I can also be outgoing. It just depends on my mood."

"He can teach you a thing or two. He has to me."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. He never gave up on trying to become a ninja. He doesn't give up easily. Because of him; I never gave up that you two might still be alive."

Hikari smiled and hopped off the counter and grabbed a bowl, filling it with some of the left over stew.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked her.

"Something I should have done earlier. I'll be back soon, I promise!" Hikari said after she covered the bowl and ran out.

'I wonder what she's up to. If she's taking that bowl to Naruto, then I hope he appreciates it. They both have been through a lot.' Iruka thought. Kimiko got out of the shower and walked out in her pajamas.

"Where did Kari go?" she asked.

"Oh to take someone a bowl of stew. Come over here and let me bandage your cuts on your arms" Iruka said, grabbing his first aid kit and walking to the couch with Kimiko.

"It might sting a little; but at least it won't get infected," he told her, padding alcohol on the cuts on her knuckles. She bit her tongue.

Hikari found Naruto's house by asking his neighbors. When she knocked on the door, he answered with a loud shout.

"Who is knocking at this time of ni- Oh Hikari! What's up? Something wrong? Need me to kick some butt for you? Though I don't see why you would ha-ha," Naruto said laughing.

"No, I'm fine. Have you eaten yet?" she asked him, then his stomach growled.

"I was just about to make me some ramen for dinner actually. Why? Oh! Come in, it's kind of cold out," he said.

"Thanks. I brought you some dinner. I thought it was the least I can do since you helped me pay for lunch. It's pork stew. Eating ramen all the time will make you sick," she said, walking in and setting the bowl on the table for him. She looked around at the messy house.

"Sorry, if I would have known you'd be coming over I would have cleaned up a bit," he told her, nervously scratching the back of his head. She giggled.

"It's alright. I hope you like it though, Kimi and I made it for Iruka and he loved it," Hikari said, picking up his clothes and putting them in an empty basket.

"Oh okay. Thanks, and you don't have to do that you know," he told her, sitting down to eat the bowl of stew.

"It's a habit of mine sorry."

"It's okay. I see why Iruka said he loved it! It's delicious! Thanks!" Naruto yelled. Hikari laughed.

"Thanks," she said, looking in his fridge.

"What are you doing now?"

"How about two or three times a week you eat with Iruka, Kimi, and I? Plus your milk is bad.'

"Really? Would he be okay with it?"

"I'll let you know when I feel like cooking dinner. If I'm cooking, I always make enough for left overs.'

"Wow, thanks.'

"It's no problem… I know what it's like to be alone like this," she told him.

"Hm? Oh. I don't mind it all the time. Sure it gets lonely; but I don't mind it."

"I bet so… I've always had Kimi at my side. I've never been completely alone. I guess I just feel a little guilty that you're here, all alone all the time… I'd go crazy."

"It's not that bad when you get used to it," Naruto laughed. Hikari smiled a bit.

"I should be getting back to Iruka's now. Good luck with your mission tomorrow."

"Thanks. Good luck with training!"

"Thanks," Hikari said with a smile and walked out. After a few minutes she was back at Iruka's and walked in. Iruka was going over the papers on the couch.

"Kimi is sleeping. You going to get in the shower now?" he asked.

"How'd I do on grading?" she asked.

"Very well, some mistakes I wouldn't have even realized. Thanks."

"No problem. Naruto loved the stew by the way. I'm in the shower then out like a light," Hikari said, walking to the bathroom. Iruka nodded. She got in and was out minutes later in her pajamas and fell onto the bed and went right to sleep. The next six days was the same; but got harder a little every day. The last day of their training, the Hokage showed up at the grounds with Jiraiya.

"I have good news and bad news for you two," the Hokage said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bad news first?" Kimiko asked, helping Hikari bandage her arm up after getting it cut by a ninja star.

"The Chuunin exams are going to start at the end of this week. You two will be registered as a team of two; which means one of you has to fight twice. Good news is that you two are now newly Genin; and I feel that I can recommend you myself for the exams. During the exams; I will decide what teams you will be put on. Another piece of bad news is that you two will be separated. I'm sorry, but it'd be fair for two teams to have four and the other two just three. I haven't decided yet; but I will starting the first day of the exams. You two will stay with Iruka until after the exams and get on teams for missions. I wish you both good luck," he told them, handing them their papers and headbands. Both nodded with a smile.

"Thank you sir," Hikari said.

"You're both welcome. I will see you soon," he said, turning to leave with Jiraiya. Hikari put her headband on and Kimiko put it around her neck. Hikari looked at her and put Kimiko's necklace behind the headband.

"Keep it safe," Hikari told her. Kimiko nodded. Suddenly Akamaru came running at the girls and jumped up on Kimiko.

"Well hey there Akamaru! I haven't seen you in a while," Kimiko said, holding him. He licked her face and barked, wagging his tail. Kimiko giggled as Kiba and his team mates walked over.

"I see you two are Genin now. You guys going to be in the Chuunin exams too?" Kiba asked with a smirk. Hikari nodded.

"One of us has to fight twice. Which shouldn't be a problem since we both know it'll be me," Hikari said. Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"The competition is starting to come in today," Shino told them.

"Well then. Let's just go see who's arriving then!" Hikari said and laughed. They all started walking around the village seeing new people from other villages there too. They noticed some new people from the sand village and Hikari looked at Kimiko worried.

"Um, Kimi, they're from the sand. Do you think?" Hikari asked.

"If we're lucky, maybe not; but they were talking about it before we left," Kimiko told her.

"What are you two t-talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, we have some friends from the sand. Two I'd be glad to see, but their brother I'd want to tear his arms off," Hikari said with a smile.

"Still so violent I see. That's still hot," Kankuro said from behind them. Hikari whipped around; glaring at him, her hands balled into fists.

"Kankuro! We didn't see you there! How have you been?" Kimiko asked, trying to hold Hikari back.

"Well, I have been worse; but now that I see Kari is alive, I feel great," he said flirtingly; smiling at Hikari.

"Kimi, let me go. I won't hurt him, I promise," Hikari said. Kimiko looked at her and hesitated before letting her go.

"How do you two know these guys?" Kiba asked.

"Well, Temari was close with me, Gaara was close with Kari, and well..." Kimiko started, then pointed at Hikari, who had Kankuro in a headlock. Temari snickered and Gaara sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ack! H-Hey! You told her you weren't going to hurt me!" Kankuro shouted.

"Are you in pain? Can you breath?" Hikari asked.

"No and yes?"

"Then you're fine. You guys here for the exams I take it?" Hikari asked, looking over at Gaara who nodded.

"How long are you going to hate me? I'm sorry for what happened! Just let me explain!" Kankuro shouted. Hikari tightened her grip.

"Kari, let him go," Gaara told her. Hikari sighed and let Kankuro go and he fell on to his knees, gasping for air.

"You've gotten stronger. You might actually be a challenge for Gaara now," Kankuro said with a smile. Hikari put an arm around Gaara.

"I couldn't hurt him if I had to. You though, I hope I do fight," Hikari said. Kankuro's smile fell as he sighed and stood up.

"Someone needs a hug," he said, walking to her with his arms open. Kankuro put his arms around Hikari; but when he looked, he was hugging Gaara.

"Kankuro, get off," he said. Kankuro backed off scared.

"S-Sorry Gaara. Where did she go?" Kankuro asked. Kimiko was smirking with Temari, but Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, and Hinata were looking around.

"Where did she go? She disappeared!" Kiba shouted.

"No, she perfected her transportation jutsu," Kimiko said with a smile.

"So she's going to ignore me for a week? I just want to talk to her," Kankuro said.

"Well you should have thought about that before huh?" Kimiko said.

"Oh, you're mad at me too. I get it. Temari and Gaara won't let me forget it either. I explain and explain; but they won't listen," Kankuro said.

"Well, not my problem. What did you do with Crow?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh he's at the place we'll be staying. Gaara won't let me get into any fights until the exams."

"Smart. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, this is Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. They're the sand siblings Hikari and I knew a few months ago before we left. Guys, this is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata," Kimiko said. Gaara nodded, Temari smiled and said hello.

"I-I'm going to head home to do my chores. I'll see you guys later," Hinata said after a while and left.

"Do you think Hikari is okay? She's been gone for a while," Kiba asked Kimiko quietly.

"She's fine. I have an eye on her," Shino said. Kimiko raised a brow and looked at Shino confused.

"Alright, thanks," Kimiko told him, sounding a little concerned on why he would have an eye on her.

'Why would he even care? He's so quiet. It's weird. He never speaks or shows interest in anything. What's he getting at?' Kimiko thought.

"I wouldn't think about it too much," Kiba whispered to her. She nodded. Gaara started walking away without a word.

"See you later Gaara," Kimiko shouted at him. He just kept walking.

"Is he always like that?" Kiba asked.

"He's worse than Shino at being silent," Kimiko sighed.

"He's just heading back to the room we're staying at. I guess he got bored since Kari left. Nice going Kankuro," Temari said.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Well, it is, but still!" he shouted. When Kankuro stopped talking and glared at Temari, he got hit on the cheek with a small bamboo stick. It was as short as a tooth pick, but as thick as a pencil. He staggered a few steps, and a bruise started to form. He put his hand where it hit his cheek and started looking around.

"Whoever did that is going to pay! Show yourself!" he shouted, looking from where it came from. Kiba stepped back and looked at Hikari with wide eyes when she appeared from behind Kankuro.

'She's gotten faster,' Shino thought. Kimiko held Hikari's arms behind her back and wrapped her other arm around her.

"Hikari, don't! Why don't you just go walk with him and figure out what he has to say first?" Kimiko suggested. Kankuro turned around and looked scared. Shino smirked behind his coat, but it was soon gone before anyone could see.

"Whatever he has to say I don't want to hear it. Naruto is going to be in the exams too," Hikari said with a smile. Kimiko let her go, realizing she wasn't going to hurt anyone yet.

"That's great. Just what he need is ann idiot like him in the exams," Kiba said. Hikari glared.

"Least he knows to keep his big mouth shut and can bathe," Hikari said.

"Whoa, didn't mean to upset you. What is he your boyfriend or something?" Kiba teased. Kankuro and Shino both looked at Hikari a little confused.

"No. He also knows what it's like to be alone, but he doesn't sulk about it. I can relate to how he feels about being alone at times. Is that a problem? I don't think so since you have an older sister and your mom," Hikari told him. Kiba put his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry. I pushed a button, my bad," Kiba said. Kimiko sighed.

"You didn't know, its okay. She's a little defensive sometimes, you'll learn," Kimiko said. Hikari sighed and crossed her arms, facing her back to Kiba.

"She's acting like a little kid," Kiba said, about to take a step closer.

"Watch it, there's a hidden ninja star under the sand. I was hoping Kankuro would step on it," Hikari said.

"Oh jeez… Thanks for the warning," Kiba said, stepping over the spot.

"What happened to cause you to hate Kankuro?" Shino asked in a whisper, right behind Hikari. Hikari jumped and turned around to face him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Kimi, is it alright if Hikari and I go for a walk?" Shino asked. Kimiko blinked, completely puzzled. She looked at Kiba, who was equally confused.

"Um, that's her choice," Kimiko said.

"Just get me back home before it gets dark," Hikari said, walking away from the group; Shino following right beside her.

"Who is that guy?" Kankuro asked.

"They already went over this! His name is Shino. From the looks of it he's from the Aburame clan you idiot," Temari said, smacking him over the head.

"Ow! Well my bad…" Kankuro said. Kiba gasped out of the blue.

"If the Chuunin exams are at the end of this week, then that means you and Kari are only going to be Genin for a week if you pass! Whose teams are you guys going to be on?" Kiba asked.

"The Hokage says we're going to be accepted as a team of two until after the exams to decide whose team to be put on. It's not going to be easy; but I'm sure we'll be fine," Kimiko told him.

"You two just became Genin?" Temari asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, we got here about a week ago and trained with a Sanin. Though, Kari didn't have to train with him. She nearly killed him once…"

"That's our little Hikari. Always stronger than anyone we know," Kankuro said. Kimiko sighed.

"If she heard that she'd kill you," Kimiko said. Kankuro looked down.

"I know…" he muttered.

"What exactly happened?" Kiba asked. Kimiko bit her lip before she explained it with Kankuro.

"So you want to know what happened with Kankuro and I huh?" Hikari asked Shino. Shino nodded.

"He's always been a love struck idiot… Heh, sometimes I can't help but not be mad at him," Hikari said with a small smile.

"Then I remember how he just left me there. I nearly died because of it. The people that just died in the mist… They nearly killed Kimiko and I. Kankuro, Temari, Kimi, and I; we went to go find something for Gaara's birthday. I never saw him like they did. We were on our way back to the sand when they attacked. I told Temari not to worry about me; that she needed to get Kimiko out of there when she was hurt."

Hikari looked over to see that they were by a lake, and she sat down next to it.

"If Temari left with Kimiko, what did he do?" Shino asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"I was hit from behind by Haku… But instead of helping me out; Kankuro was gone. When I woke up; I was in the hospital. Kankuro was hardly even hurt. When I asked him what happened he said he had left with Kimiko and Temari as back up. They said they didn't even see him… He was a coward, and he left me there," she told him. Shino questioned why it would matter in his head.

"I guess you could say he was my boyfriend then. I told Gaara and Temari where we were going; but I never spoke to Kankuro. I don't care what he has to say; he fled like a little child. He's just lucky I'm not dead."

"I'm sorry. The exams start in two days, if you're lucky; you could go up against him," Shino said. Hikari smiled and looked at him.

"Maybe. I just want him to feel sorry for a little longer. Eventually I'll forgive him for his brother's sake," she said. 'I don't understand why, but he seems to care. Even Iruka says he's unusually quiet. Why would he want to talk to me?' Hikari thought.

'How come I feel this need to be here with her like this? This is… Unnatural. Could she be…? No. She doesn't think the insects are strange though. Maybe she… I don't know' Shino thought. Hikari sighed and stood back up and looked out across the lake. She closed her eyes and shoved Shino back and stepped out of the way of a kunai that was thrown at him.

"What is your problem Sasuke?" Hikari shouted, looking up into a tree. Sasuke jumped out.

"Still as keen as usual. You moved him out of the way as soon as I got the kunai in my hand, didn't think you were that fast," Sasuke said walking over.

"Sasuke," Shino said, greeting him. Sasuke nodded.

"If you don't mind, I was talking to Shino," Hikari told Sasuke.

"Hm, I ran into your friends from the dessert. Tell the purple faced one he needs to cool it. Naruto also told me you'll be competing in the exams. Is that true?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll try to leave you with some confidence after it all," Hikari said with a smirk. Sasuke smirked back.

"I'm more worried about your confidence," he said. Hikari laughed.

"There's no need. I'll see you around. I'm busy right now," Hikari said, walking past Sasuke to Shino. She linked arms with him and started walking off.

'I can never seem to catch a break with her. I guess if she knew, then Sakura found out that'd start things,' Sasuke thought.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what his problem is. I guess since I'm here and all now… Well, to put it easier he liked me when we were kids. I'm guessing those feelings come back; but I have no interest in him like that."

"Is there anyone you have an interest in like that?" Shino asked, before he could even realized it had come out. Hikari looked at him with a smile.

"Well… I guess you could say that. It's hard to explain right now. Hey, wanna go do something fun?" Hikari asked.

"Hm? What?" Shino asked her.

"Let's go to the park! Playgrounds are always fun!" Hikari said, pulling him along. They got to the park and Hikari ran over to a swing.

'She seems so innocent at times… I guess she's just good at hiding things,' Shino thought, sitting next to her. Hikari sat sideways to face Shino.

"You know… Sometimes I wish I wasn't so strong…"

"Why?"

"Because then I could let lose like this all the time; but since I'm so strong I feel like everyone expects me to be mature and smart… I mean yeah, I can be like Sasuke; but that's no fun if I can't be myself either right?" Shino nodded.

"I'll be serious when I need to be; but letting go and having fun is so much better… Having to keep a straight face isn't always easy for me."

"Like Naruto? He always ends up laughing through it," Shino told her. She shook her head.

"No. I can control my laughter… It's when I feel like I'm falling apart is when it's hard. Kimiko doesn't know; but our parents were murdered… If she was to know I saw who did it; she would want to make sure I was safe. I don't want her to worry about me. I'm strong enough to protect both of us," she told him. Her grip got tighter around the chain as she looked down, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Every time I have the nightmare, I wake up out of a dead sleep. Every time, I want to go after the guy who did it; but I realize I can't leave Kimiko alone. She needs someone to be with her, to protect her… Ever since the Haku and Zabuza incident, I have been training like crazy; building up my strength. I could hardly protect her then; and I feel like I'm starting to get useless in keeping her safe. I can't let something like that happen to her again. I-I just can't," Hikari said, breathing a little heavily as she fought back the tears. She heard the chains move on Shino's swing and felt arms wrap around her. She gasped and looked to see Shino was hugging her.

"Someone, no matter how strong their spirit is, shouldn't have to deal with something like that," he said. Hikari's words were caught in her throat; she didn't know what to say.

"Thanks," Hikari said quietly. Shino let go and helped her off the swing.

"We should get you back to Iruka's before it gets dark. You need to study for the exams," he said. Hikari nodded. They started walking to Iruka's in silence, until Hikari started giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" Shino asked. Hikari smiled at him.

"I know Kiba likes Kimi. I find it funny. You two are best friends, Kimi and I are best friends. I'm also getting close with Naruto; and Hinata likes him too doesn't she?"

"Hm, yes."

"See? Your team mates like my closest friends. I think it's funny."

'Seems to be that she's already got other two guys that like her too… Competition may be tough… I wonder who it is she likes? She seems to hate Kankuro, and she doesn't like Sasuke more than a friend. If she knows Kiba likes Kimi; then it shouldn't bother her if she didn't like him. Same with Hinata… Could it be someone from team ten?' Shino thought.

"We're here," Hikari said. Shino nodded.

"I'll see you around then. Good luck with studying," Shino said, turning to walk away. Hikari nodded, then grabbed his arm.

"Thank you… For walking me home," Hikari said, hesitating on the second part. Shino nodded.

"You're welcome."

Hikari nodded and let go, walking inside. She saw Iruka grading papers and Kimiko helping Kiba study.

"Oh, Hikari! You're home. We're having left overs from last night so help yourself whenever you'd like," Iruka said.

"I… I think I'll pass tonight," she said; looking around the room, mainly at the floor, in confusion of what was going through her head.

"Oh, alright. Are you feeling okay? You look a little sick," Iruka said.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"You want to study with Kiba and I? I didn't think someone could be so confused on the simplest things; but I was wrong," Kimiko said laughing. Kiba blushed, a little embarrassed.

"Hey! I came asking for help; you shouldn't make fun of me. I could study with Shino," he said.

"Shino actually just dropped me off," Hikari told them. Kiba looked at her and blinked.

"Really? I thought Kankuro went looking after you guys a few hours ago. Guess he didn't find you huh?" Kimiko said. Hikari nodded and felt something crawling on her arm. She looked down to see a lady bug on her arm and smiled a little. It flew over to the door and crawled underneath it; then there was a knock.

"I'll get it, you look exhausted," Iruka said getting up. Hikari nodded and walked over and sat next to Kimiko and Kiba.

"Oh Shino? I thought you just dropped Hikari off?" Iruka asked.

"I did. Then I ran into Hana, she was wondering where Kiba was. I figured he might be here," Shino said.

"He is. Come in, join the study session," Iruka said, opening the door wider. Shino walked in and nodded. He walked over and joined the other three, helping Kimiko explain equations to Kiba and Hikari.

"But why can't I just do it this way?" Kiba complained.

"Because you get half the number of the actual answer," Kimiko said.

"This is boring… My head hurts," Hikari whined.

"You don't know what's on the test," Shino told her. Kiba and Hikari sighed and laid back.

"This is… Boring!" Hikari shouted.

"It's getting late. Are you two going to head home or stay over?" Iruka asked the boys.

"We should probably get going. Our parents are probably wondering where we're at, right Shino?" Kiba said. Shino nodded.

"If you guys aren't training tomorrow; we can study some more before the test. It starts the day after," Kimiko said.

"Sounds good. Let's go Kiba," Shino said, walking out. Kiba nodded.

"See you guys around! Bye Kimi!" he said, following Shino out. Kimiko waved. Hikari looked at her with judging eyes.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh nothing. Just… I know you have a crush on a certain dog boy," Hikari said, quickly standing up and running behind the couch laughing.

"Hey! You're always snooping aren't you?" Kimiko shouted.

"Nope! Call it an intuition. Kimi, look at the way you look at him when he's around! You're always smiling! I'll be damned if you two don't start dating within a year," Hikari told her. Iruka laughed.

"She's right. You two were flirting half the time until Hikari showed up. Even then, you were hiding it," Iruka said with a smile. Kimiko was blushing from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh shut up! At least I don't have half the guys in the village chasing me around like the girls are Sasuke!" Kimiko shouted at Hikari.

"Hey! That's not my fault! I think they only feel that way because it's obvious Sasuke still likes me!" Hikari shouted, then covered her mouth when Iruka gasped.

"That explains why Sasuke's been acting a little differently these days," Iruka said.

"I never said that! I know Kankuro still does too… But I don't like either one of them," Hikari said.

"Kankuro still wants to explain what happened," Kimiko told her.

"I… I'll talk to him tomorrow… I'm heading to bed. Night," Hikari said, walking down the hall to the room.

'Hm, Asuma told me that Chouji also seemed to take an interest and that Shikamaru was trying to tell him to talk to her… Kakashi said Sasuke's been a little off his game… But Kurenai seems to be having an opposite effect with Shino lately. I wonder if he… No, he couldn't could he? It wouldn't surprise me… I know Naruto likes Sakura. She dodged that bullet. She always has attracted the strange ones, and in this case I guess Shino would count too,' Iruka thought.

"Alright, good night Hikari," Iruka said.

"I'm right behind you," Kimiko said, following her. Iruka smiled and finished grading his papers before heading to bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"No! Don't!" Hikari screamed, sitting upright in bed. She gasped, breathing heavily. Kimiko slammed the door open, looking at Hikari worried.

"That's the third time this week you've shouted in your sleep before you woke up… Are you alright?" Iruka asked, standing behind Kimiko. Hikari held her side and looked down at her hand. Her scar had opened up again…

"I need to be bandaged up again… Kimi a little help this time? You do it better than I do," Hikari said. Kimiko nodded and walked in, grabbing the bandage wrap from the shelf.

"You're starting to worry me Kari… You've never done this more than twice a month… You should get dressed, the boys are going to be over soon," Kimiko told her. Hikari nodded as Kimiko re-bandaged her.

"Thanks. I'll be ready in a few minutes," Hikari said, getting up. Kimiko nodded and walked out, closing the door. Hikari sighed as she got dressed. She sat back on the bed, holding her head between her hands. She was shaking. She was upset, tired, scared, angry. The door opened and when she looked to see who it was, Shino was standing there.

"I heard you shout from outside. I see your window isn't open. You're very loud," he said, walking in and closing the door.

"Sorry… I was having a, uh, bad dream," she explained. He sat down next to her.

"This is the worse time to lose sleep, the exams are tomorrow."

"I'm well aware of this, thank you," Hikari told him a little harshly. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry, it's just already been a bad morning," Hikari apologized. Shino nodded.

"Hana is a healer, you should go see her," he said. She looked at him confused.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt," Hikari said, but regretted the words when she tried to stand up and a surge of pain ran through her side.

"Gah! Ugh…" Hikari slipped and Shino caught her. She was gasping for air, holding her side. Her teeth were clenched as her nails dug into Shino's arm.

"You're not fine. You're seriously hurt. I'm taking you to Kiba's to see Hana," Shino said, picking her up bridal style and walking out of the room. Hikari was shaking more than before from pain.

"Kari! Is she okay?" Kimiko asked, panicking.

"She's bleeding badly. Kiba, we're going to need your sister. How did this happen?" Shino asked. Kiba opened the door as they walked out and started running off.

"I-It's an old wound… She's had it since we were seven. When we left our old home; she was bleeding. Every time she has the same nightmare; it reopens. It's opened three times this week, it's never been this bad!" Kimiko said.

"Hana is working at the animal center today, this way," Kiba said, taking a turn. Kimiko and Shino followed.

"Ugh… K-Kimi, h-he did this. Ack!" Hikari muttered.

"Who did?" Kimiko asked worriedly.

"Th-The guy who k-killed our parents… I-I'm sorry I never told you before," Hikari said. They arrived at the center and Kiba ran in.

"Hana! I need your help!" he yelled.

"I'm busy! What is it?" Hana asked.

"My friend, she's hurt. The girl you met! Hikari Maki, she's bleeding badly. Just come on!" Kiba shouted, pulling Hana out.

"I-I'm alright. I can stand Shino. P-Put me down," Hikari said, trying to get out of Shino's arms. Shino tightened his grip until Hana walked out with Kiba.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Hana asked, putting a hand on Hikari's wound. Kimiko explained what happened and what Hikari just told her through tears. Kiba tried to keep Kimiko calm.

"She'll be alright, she just needs to rest. Take her back home," Hana said.

"No! Sleeping is what made this happen," Hikari said, "I don't want to dream it again… I'll just stay at home and study today."

"Alright. Just don't do anything intense like training. Take it easy today," Hana said. Hikari nodded and Hana went back inside. Shino put Hikari down and she was hugged tightly by Kimiko.

"Don't scare me like that again! I-I was so worried!" Kimiko cried, not letting go of Hikari. Hikari hugged back.

"Sorry, I didn't think it'd ever get this bad. Thank you guys…" Hikari said smiling at Kiba and Shino.

"Let's get back to Iruka's and study like we planned? I think that'd be best for all of us right now," Kiba said. Shino nodded and transported back to Iruka's with Kimiko's help. They walked inside and sat around the table. Iruka sighed when they walked in and Hikari was alright.

"You gave me a heart attack… Are you guys okay to be left here alone while I go to the academy?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah. I just can't do anything too intense. As long as I stay here I'll be fine. We're just going to study today," Hikari told him. Iruka nodded and walked out. They picked up where they left off last night, and Kiba started complaining with Hikari again.

"You two are so difficult, how did Iruka pass you Kiba?" Kimiko asked.

"Because I was smarter than Naruto," he said. Hikari sighed and laid back.

"If I was actually doing something with these equations it'd be easy!" Hikari complained.

"Then visualize it," Shino told her.

"You visualize it! I'm tired of this… We've been sitting here for three hours… I need to do something!" Hikari said, sitting back up.

"She can't sit still for very long," Kimiko told them. Akamaru barked.

"Why don't you take Akamaru on a little walk so he can use the natural bathroom?" Kiba said. Hikari stood up.

"Better than sitting here," she said walking to the door, Akamaru behind her.

"If you're not back in ten minutes we'll come looking for you," Kiba said. Hikari nodded and walked out with Akamaru. Once she closed the door; Kiba, with no hesitation, looked directly at Shino with a grin.

"You like her! I can tell! You never talk this much ever! Well, not unless I'm not listening while you're trying to explain something," Kiba said. Shino leaned back a little, glad Kiba couldn't see the nervous look on his face. Kimiko punched Kiba's arm.

"That's not how you ask! You probably just embarrassed him! Idiot!" she shouted. Kiba rubbed his arm.

"Ow! I've known him since we started going to the academy together Kimi, I can tell. I'm right, aren't I Shino?" Kiba asked. Shino stayed silent.

"You shouldn't be like this to your best friend," Kimiko sighed, thinking about how Hikari called her out on liking Kiba last night.

"Well, if he won't tell me anything now; do we know who Hikari likes?" Kiba asked. Kimiko's face fell and she frowned, putting her head on the table.

"No… She's always been good at hiding that kind of thing… I only knew she liked Kankuro a month ago because she told Temari and I…" Kimiko said.

"Wow, who doesn't know who their best friend likes?" Kiba said.

"Hikari knows who I like. It's surprising how I guess she hadn't called it out before," Kimiko said.

"She told me. She thought it was a funny coincidence," Shino said. Kimiko looked at him worriedly.

"What? Shino knows and I don't? Why didn't you tell me?" Kiba said.

"I didn't tell him! Hikari did! I didn't even tell her! She found out on her own! I'm telling you; she may not be good with math; but she's very sneaky. She can figure things out before you even realize it," Kimiko said. Shino caught his breath; worried that she might have even found out before he was even completely sure. He shrugged it off like nothing though.

"I figured she was a smart person underneath. If she could push me out of the way before Sasuke could even strike, then she's always a step ahead," Shino said.

"Actually she stays two steps behind, so she is still a step ahead. Wait, what?" Kimiko asked.

"Last night, he threw a kunai. Before he even had it in his hand she pushed me out of the way and stepped back," Shino told her.

"She's always been quick," Kimiko said with a smile. Hikari walked back in with Akamaru, speaking out the door to someone.

"I'm sorry. Things will never go back to how they used to be. You can apologize all you want now; but for not seeing through something so simple, thinking that I'd actually survive the attack he hit me with… I won't forgive you for," Hikari told him trying to close the door.

"Hikari, come on. I-"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Hikari said, closing the door. She turned around and the three of them looked at her confused.

"What? It was Kankuro. He told me what all happened, I just still don't feel like talking to him," Hikari said, sitting back down next to the others.

"You didn't finish this problem yet," Shino told her.

"Its boring!" Hikari whined.

"Don't start complaining again, come on. If I have to suffer you do too," Kiba said. Hikari sighed. They went back to studying for the next few hours, until there was a knock at the door. Kimiko got up and opened the door.

"Oh hey Naruto. What's up?" Kimiko asked.

"Where's Hikari? I wanted to train with her today, but Iruka said she wasn't supposed to today. Is she okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little cut. How about you study with us?" Hikari asked Naruto as he walked in.

"Um, sure! I don't see why it won't hurt!" he said, sitting down.

"Alright, I'm going to go to the store to get something to make for dinner tonight. Kiba wanna come? We can use the break," Hikari said getting up. Kiba nodded.

"We'll be back soon," Kiba said, walking out with Hikari.

"Here, Naruto I'll help you figure this one out to start with," Kimiko said, walking over and showing him a problem.

"Are those two dating or something?" Naruto asked. Kimiko looked at Naruto and laughed.

"You're joking right? If Hikari was to start dating Kiba, she'd shoot herself. She doesn't like him like that; and she kind of scares him," Kimiko told him.

"Kiba doesn't like her that way either. You did that wrong," Shino said to Naruto. Naruto went back and redid the problem.

"Do you think she could help me out with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Hikari doesn't like to get involved like that… She doesn't like getting into people's personal lives, unless it's mine," Kimiko told him. He nodded.

'She's more to herself than I thought… She must be hiding so many secrets with how strong she is!' Naruto thought. It was about an hour later when Kiba and Hikari came back.

"We got stuff to make teriyaki chicken for tonight. Iruka should be getting home soon, so I'll get the marinate ready," Hikari said walking to the kitchen.

"I hope it's as good as your stew the other day!" Naruto said excited. Hikari smiled. Kiba had a smirk on his face when he sat back down next to Shino.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I got information that not even Kimiko has. Never thought you'd have a soft spot," Kiba said.

"Shut up," Shino said, figuring out Kiba was talking about last night when Hikari and he had gone to the park.

"I'm just saying, she probably needed someone to talk to. According to Kimiko; she needs someone to talk to," Kiba whispered. Hikari came back out and handed Kimiko her necklace.

"Hold that? I need to find another ribbon for it… It kinda just broke out of nowhere," Hikari said.

"Mhm. There's ribbon in my bag," Kimiko told her. Hikari nodded and walked down the hall to the room.

"Can I see that? Hikari told me yours has some kind of voodoo spell on it or something. That it helps you out?" Naruto asked, trying to take the necklace. Kimiko held it away from him.

"Mine helps me, so it's kind of my weakness. You break this, you'll get hurt badly," Kimiko told him.

"Does hers do anything to her?" Kiba asked. Kimiko hesitated, looking around the room.

"That doesn't concern you Kiba," Hikari said, taking the charm and putting it on a new ribbon.

"You're so full of secrets. We're your friends, you can tell us!" Kiba said, standing up. Hikari looked at him seriously.

"No. I will tell you what I want to; but for now, it's nothing for you to worry about," Hikari said with a smile. Kiba looked at her puzzled then nodded.

"I'm going to get back to cooking now; good luck studying guys," Hikari said with a smirk.

"You're not getting out of it that easy! You know you have to let the chicken marinate another five minutes. Get over here," Kimiko said, pulling on Hikari's arm.

"So close… Yet so far," Hikari sighed and sat down. She looked at the paper and smiled, solving it in fifteen seconds.

"How do you have a problem with the fifth one but not the last one? That one is the hardest!" Kiba shouted.

"When it comes to being difficult; I find it easy. My mind doesn't do simple," Hikari told him.

"So you're saying you have keen eyes, a strong punch, and you can figure out a puzzle easily; but when it comes to a simple math equation, you can't figure it out?" Kiba asked. Hikari nodded.

"When you're a ninja; simple doesn't do anything. Everything is going to be complicated and difficult, not easy and simple. If you've had to defend yourself and learn enemy tricks, you would suspect them to be difficult and try to stay a step ahead of you right?" Hikari said.

"Well… Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you can do it," Kiba said.

"Yes, it does Kiba. She's had to protect Kimiko for the past seven and a half years right? She's had to teach herself jutsus and learn enemy tricks. She's a self taught kunoichi. She knows what she's talking about," Shino told him.

"Exactly. Even a Sanin was surprised in my abilities with no actual teachings. I was put in the sound academy with Kimiko because they were looking for ninja. We qualified; but we didn't want to be put on any teams and be stuck there. So we left, and came here. Expect the unexpected and stay two steps back so you're still a step ahead of your enemy. Also, never doubt your opponent; it may cause you to end up dead," Hikari said, getting back up to walk to the kitchen.

"She can be scary… Remind me to not make her mad," Kiba said. Kimiko smiled and nodded.

"People think she's just as innocent as can be… No one ever realizes she isn't what they think. If only she didn't have to pretend to be so happy…" Kimiko sighed. Hikari started humming while she cooked as the others continued to study. Iruka walked in, looking tired as usual, and took a sniff of the air.

"You know you girls didn't have to cook. I feel kind of bad when you do," Iruka said with a laugh. Hikari walked out with a platter of teriyaki chicken on sticks with a smile.

"You're tired, we did nothing but study while you worked. You make us breakfast every morning and you let us stay here. It's the least we can do," Hikari told him, putting the platter on the table. Iruka sat down and nodded.

"Thank you. Did you guys study all day?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I even came to join and see if Hikari was okay," Naruto said, taking a stick. They all started talking and eating.

'A cover of innocence and happiness? Since when does one have to live like that?' Shino thought.

'What does her necklace do? I want to know now… Ugh, it's going to drive me crazy!' Naruto thought.

'Why does everyone's eyes keep flickering back at me? Is there something on my face? I hope Kimiko didn't make them curious or I'll never hear the end of this!' Hikari sighed mentally.

"That was great Hikari! Thanks," Kiba said with a smile. Akamaru barked in agreement and jumped up on Hikari's lap to lick her face. Hikari giggled.

"Thanks guys. It's getting dark, shouldn't you guys start heading home?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. We should be. We'll see you tomorrow at the exams," Shino said, standing up with Naruto and Kiba. Kimiko got up and so did Hikari.

"Thanks for the study session and dinner! See you tomorrow!" Naruto said walking out after giving Hikari a hug.

"You're welcome. Make sure you get a good night's rest," Hikari told them. Kiba and Shino left going the opposite way than Naruto.

"I'll clean up, you two go ahead and go to sleep," Iruka said. The girls nodded. Iruka caught Hikari's arm before she was out of reach.

"Are you sure you want to participate tomorrow?" he asked her in a whisper. She nodded.

"I'll be fine as long as I can sleep. Don't worry about me," she told him. He nodded and let her go. She followed Kimiko into the room as they changed and got in their beds.

"We were talking to Shino when you took Akamaru on a walk. Shino made a note that you like someone; but none of us know who. It got me thinking… What kind of secrets are you keeping from me?" Kimiko asked, laying on her side to look at Hikari. Hikari looked back, but couldn't get herself to smile.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I still won't until the time is right. Understand that please? I know I seem distant at times; but that's only because I don't want to hurt you. As for the necklaces, we must never let anyone know what will happen if they touch. It's only for a dire emergency. Can we just sleep now?" Hikari told her. Kimiko nodded and laid back on her back, closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I've finally found you after all these years. I thought I would have gotten you when you were at the academy; but you ran off. You knew you couldn't fight me, now here I am. Are you strong now girl? Do you think you can beat me now? After what I did to you and your family? You don't have the guts to stand up to me! You'll just run again, like a coward. Shall I remind you what might happen if you run again?" he said. He pulled Kimiko up by her hair. She was screaming and crying._

_ "Run! Don't worry about me! Just run! Go! Get out of here! Go!" she shouted._

_ "Shut up runt!" he yelled, before stabbing Kimiko. Her blood splashed onto her face and onto Hikari's terrified face. She knew she had to run, to get out of there. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. She felt helpless. She had to do something. Hikari took in a deep breath before she shouted._

"Stop it! Kimi!" Hikari screamed, rolling out of the bed and sitting up, hitting her head on the table.

"Ow!" Hikari yelled, rubbing her head. Iruka ran into the room.

"Hikari? What happened?" he asked, helping her get off the floor. She was breathing heavily again.

"Another dream? Was it the same one?" he asked. She shook her head and ran out of the room to find Kimiko standing in the living room talking with team eight. She didn't care that her chest was covered in bandages to her waist and that she was in shorts, she hugged Kimiko.

"Thank god it was just another dream…" she mumbled. Kimiko hugged back.

"Another nightmare… Go get dressed, we need to go to the exams," Kimiko told her. Hikari nodded and went back to the room to change.

"H-Has she been having those a lot lately?" Hinata asked. Kimiko nodded.

"Fourth one this week… I don't think it was the same one though," Kimiko said.

"Maybe she's just a little stressed about the exams. That could do it," Kiba said. Kimiko nodded.

"I hope you're right," she said. Hikari walked back out and they left. Hikari had stopped a few times to stretch, having to catch back up with them.

"A-Are you sure you're alright Hikari?" Hinata asked. Hikari smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah! No problem! I'll be fine!" she told Hinata.

"Oh shut up! You're getting annoying like Naruto now," Kiba teased. Hikari Jumped on Kiba's back and gave him a noogie.

"You're just jealous," Hikari teased.

"Jealous?" Kimiko asked. Kiba covered Hikari's mouth.

"She's lying. What's going on? Why can't anyone get in?" Kiba questioned, looking at the door. Someone with bushy eyebrows looked over and smiled. He walked over.

"I am Rock Lee! Who might you be?" Lee asked Hikari as she got off Kiba's back. Hikari noticed Sakura and the rest of her team trying to get in.

"I'm Hikari Maki. I'm on my way to the Chuunin exams; but it seems like everyone is in my way," Hikari said.

"We're all trying to get in there," Lee said.

"No, I mean, I need to get past and go through this hall way. I thought we were supposed to go to room three o one? Not three o two," Hikari said.

"It's only the second floor," Sakura said to the kids guarding the door.

"How did you do that before the beautiful Sakura?" Lee asked.

"Do what? It said two not three. How did you not see it?" Hikari asked. Kimiko grabbed her arm and started pulling her along.

"Sorry, my friend here is kinda smart for her. See you later kid!" Kimiko said.

"Kimi that hurts my arm!" Hikari whined.

"That kid was strange…" Kiba said.

"He seemed nice to me. Oh look, they're here," Hikari said, pointing over to Ino and her team. Hikari sighed and leaned against the wall. Kimiko stood next to her as Naruto and his team walked in. Ino was on Sasuke as soon as he walked in. Kimiko giggled and Kiba walked over with the others.

"Hm?" Hikari said, looking over at what Kimiko was giggling about.

"Poor Sasuke can't go anywhere without being attacked. Those two must be enemies. I'd hate to be apart of that," Kimiko said. Hikari smirked.

"Hikari, you're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, I told Sakura not to worry. I think it'd be fun to piss blondie over there off though, right?" Hikari said, walking over. Kimiko followed her.

"Hikari come on, you don't need to start something!" Kimiko warned her. Shino had said something to Chouji, then Hikari pulled on Ino's hair. Ino screamed.

"What is your problem?" she shouted at Hikari.

"Get off him. Can't you tell he's annoyed? Jeez, he just wants one certain person on him like that and it's not you, pig nose," Hikari said with a smirk.

"And who do you think you are?" Ino yelled. Hikari put her arm around Sasuke, who blushed lightly; but hid it.

"Get off him! Sasuke's mine!" Ino screeched.

"Oh shut up. I'm just an old friend of his. I wouldn't want him like you and Sakura do. Who would want him? He's a dunce," Hikari said getting off Sasuke.

"What's your name?" TenTen asked walking up.

"I'm Hikari Maki. Yours?" Hikari asked.

"TenTen. I haven't seen you around before, who's on your group?"

"TenTen, we have no time to associate with rookie Genin," another guy said. He had eyes like Hinata.

"I'll have you know Hyuuga, I've only been a Genin for a week. Not even, just a couple of days. The Hokage and a Sanin passed me and my friend, allowing us to be a two man team for the exams before being placed onto teams," Hikari told him with a smirk. He didn't look scared, but Lee had popped up with wide eyes.

"One of you is the one Gai-sensei told us about! The one who nearly took out the Sanin her first day of practice! Which one of you is that one?" Lee asked. Hikari smiled nervously while Kimiko giggled.

"Hikari, looks like you have an admirer already," Kimiko teased. The guy from a few minutes ago looked scared now.

"I am Neji Hyuuga," he said.

"You almost took a Sanin out? How?" Lee asked, taking Hikari's hand and looking at her with eyes full of passion. Hikari took her hand back.

"I would have if he didn't move out of the way," Hikari said.

"Lee, let's just go back to our seats," Neji said as he walked away. The other two followed. Hikari turned around to see someone talking to the other nine.

"What'd I miss?" Hikari asked Kimiko.

"His name is Kabuto; he's been here seven times," Kimiko told her. Hikari nodded. She felt a disturbance and looked around the crowd. She froze.

"Hikari?" Kimiko asked. Dosu attacked Kabuto, who moved out of the way.

"Hello Hikari," Zaku said. Kabuto's glasses broke and he fell over in pain.

"Hikari? Oh, I didn't notice you there," Dosu said. Hikari took a breath and looked at Dosu.

"There was no need to randomly attack hm like that Dosu," Hikari said. Kimiko hid behind Hikari shaking.

"You know these guys?" Kiba asked.

"We were in the same class at the sound academy," Hikari said. Kin smirked at Kimiko.

"Leave her alone Kin," Hikari threatened through gritted teeth.

"You've always been protective of this weak little brat. Wasting your abilities to keep her safe," Zaku said.

"Shut up," Hikari told him.

"Or what? You'll hurt us?" Zaku said mockingly. Hikari went to kick him; but was stopped by Lee; who also just stopped Sasuke from kicking Dosu.

"Huh? Lee?" Hikari asked, standing back up. Then their proctor came in and instructed them what to do. Hikari got number thirty-nine and Kimiko got number four. Hikari sat down, she was next to Lee and a grass ninja.

"You did the good thing protecting your friend Hikari," Lee said.

"I know. Her name is Kimiko, she's my sister," she told him.

"You don't look related," he said.

"My parents took her in," she told him.

"Oh. Nice of your parents. What are they like?" he asked. She gripped her pencil and it snapped in half.

"They're…. They were kind and nice people. They're dead," she told him. Lee's face fell.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up," he told her. She smiled at him.

"It's okay, we should listen now," Hikari said, as the proctor started explaining the rules. Once they were allowed to start, Hikari put her pencil down and scratched her nose; then went to scratching her eye. She pretended to cough as she made a half triangle hand sign, causing the 'itchy' eye to see what was going on above them all. She spotted out one person who was going through it easily.

'A Chuunin. Let's just slip into your head real quick,' Hikari thought, using her jutsu to see what the kid next to the Chuunin was writing; making his eyes look over to the Chuunin's paper. She finished and then portrayed the image of the paper into Kimiko's head. Kimiko scratched the back of her head when she was finished; signaling Hikari that she could stop. Hikari closed her eyes and leaned forward. When it came to the last fifteen minutes; the proctor explained. Many people left; and Hikari thought Naruto might have been deciding to leave until he told the proctor he couldn't scare him off.

"You all pass," Ibuki said. There were complaints and confusion. Hikari just smirked, laughing a little.

"You there! What's so funny?" Ibuki asked Hikari.

"So many of these people were disqualified, others feared never being able to become a Chuunin. I finished this test in the first fifteen minutes; and with what you just said, I wasn't even scared once. I just think it's a little funny; that's all," Hikari told him. He smirked.

"You're a brave one. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Hikari Maki."

The moment she said her name; others started muttering about what they heard; what Lee had said earlier. Then one person said the wrong thing.

"I hear her whole family was killed and that she's all alone," someone whispered. Hikari glared at the direction and it was Zaku, smirking.

"I see you're quite popular," Ibuki said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hikari muttered, before someone showed up.

"Anko, you're early. Again."

"Oh… Hehe, oops!" she said. She explained that she was the second proctor and to meet at the next place soon to continue the exams. Everyone got up and started walking out. Hikari waited, and Lee stayed next to her.

"I apologize for what I said before the test started," Lee said.

"It's alright. You didn't know," Hikari said, getting up and meeting Kimiko outside.

"I was wondering if we could train after the exams are over? You seem like a strong opponent," Lee asked. Hikari smiled and nodded.

"Sure, sounds great," Hikari said. Lee smiled and went to find his team.

"Still kind of a weird guy," Kimiko said. Hikari just rolled her eyes.

"There you two are! Come on," Kiba said, pulling them along. They followed Kiba to the next exam location, where they were given a ten minute break for an interview with Konohamaru. Anko started explaining the next test. Hikari and Kimiko got their consent forms and signed them. Anko walked up to them with a smirk.

"Do you two think you can really last on a two man team? The Hokage told me about what he has planned after the exam," she said.

"We've lasted the past seven years on a two man team; what'll stop us now? I've dealt with worse," Hikari said.

"We are now handing out scrolls!" a ninja shouted from behind the curtain.

"You must be the famous Hikari I've heard so much about this week," Anko said with a smile.

"Who keeps talking about me? I didn't do anything!" Hikari shouted. Kimiko covered Hikari's mouth as she continued to rant.

"Sorry ma'am, she gets like this," Kimiko told her with a smile. Kimiko dragged Hikari to get their scroll and head to their gate. Hikari put the scroll in her kunai pack as they walked up to gate twenty-three. They stood there for a few minutes; waiting.

"If we have to, will we have to fight one of the other teams we know for a scroll?" Kimiko asked.

"It's a possibility. Hopefully not," Hikari told her. The gates opened and they walked in.

"Let's just walk for a little bit; everyone will be rushing to get to the tower," Hikari said, putting her hand on a tree. Kimiko nodded.

"We won't have to worry about Gaara if we stay back a little. He's on the opposite side of us. Let's find a place to take cover if necessary," Hikari said.

"Staying above would be smarter than on the ground," Kimiko said, walking up the tree. Hikari followed her and they started jumping the branches.

They had been jumping branches for a couple of hours, when Hikari stopped and looked down.

"Hikari?"

"Shh," Hikari said, pointing down to a group of grass ninja. She pulled out a poison smoke bomb and threw it down. The group started coughing and falling over.

"Stay here," Hikari said, taking a deep breath and jumping down. There were shouts and screams. A yelp came from nowhere and Hikari ran out of the smoke cloud with another scroll in her hand. Kimiko started following her in the trees until they reached an opening. Hikari fell to her knees, dropping the scroll and grabbing her shoulder. There was a needle going straight through it.

"Hikari! You shouldn't have gone in there blind!" Kimiko shouted, pulling the needle out and fixing Hikari's shoulder.

"I got their scroll… Just our luck they had a heaven and we had an earth. Hey don't wrap it to tight!" Hikari shouted. Kimiko laughed.

"Well, we can head to the tower now right?" Kimiko asked.

"It's going to get dark soon, we better just stay up there for the night," Hikari said, pointing to a lard branch big enough for them to camp on. Kimiko nodded and they climbed up. Hikari laid on her back, playing with a love bug she found.

"You're so strange sometimes," Kimiko said, lying next to her.

"You still love me for it. I'm starting to like Shino," Hikari said, hesitating on the last part. Kimiko choked and sat up, looking at her like she was crazy.

"What? He's so… Silent! You're so open! How can you like someone who you don't exactly even know?" Kimiko asked.

"Hey quiet down! I guess it's that mysterious physique he has to him that just… I dunno. He hasn't tried to pry in like the other guys have so far. Just cause I'm some new eye candy that doesn't have an obvious crush on someone and that person has an obvious crush back mean they can try to get at me," Hikari complained. Kimiko giggled a little; then stopped and looked at Hikari confused.

"Wait, are you trying to say Kiba likes me?" Kimiko asked. Hikari sighed.

"Yes! He told me when we went to the store; like I didn't already know. I had already brought it up to Shino too, and he didn't deny it. I told him if you were to ask I wasn't going to lie; but I didn't tell him you like him. I'm not that stupid; I just play my cards right," Hikari said. Kimiko nodded.

"So let's see… There's Sasuke, Kankuro, I saw Shikamaru and Chouji noticing you too. I think that Lee guy is starting to like you and Sakura. That's five," Kimiko said.

"Thank god Naruto and Kiba don't, and I doubt I'll be getting on the good side of that Neji guy either. So nearly all but three of the Genin… Since when did I get like Sasuke with guys?" Hikari laughed.

"Well it was like that in the sound too. Remember how Dosu and Zaku acted before we left?"

"Don't remind me," Hikari said.

"I think I'll be going to sleep now," Kimiko said, rolling onto her side.

"Night," Hikari said, sitting up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you stay up all night the past two nights?" Kimiko asked as they were walking through the forest.

"I stayed guard, don't worry. I'll be fine. Its day three. Wait a minute;" Hikari said; stopping Kimiko by putting her arm out.

"What is it?" Kimiko whispered. Hikari peeked through bushes to see Sasuke sitting with Sakura,  
Naruto knocked out and so was Lee.

"Everyone's here," Hikari said, walking through; mentioning Kimiko to follow her. Kimiko nodded. Shikamaru turned around and threw a kunai at them. Hikari caught it and threw it back.

"Hey now; we just came to join the party," Hikari laughed.

"Don't scare us like that!" Ino shouted. Hikari smiled then looked over at Sasuke. She walked over and kneeled down.

"You guys are all beat up… What happened?" Hikari asked. Kimiko started talking to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"We ran into those sound ninja and someone named Orochimaru," Sakura said. Hikari froze, looking at Sakura scared.

"O-Oro…Chimaru?" Hikari asked quietly. Sakura nodded.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, sounding emotionless. Hikari took a calm breath before shaking her head.

'This isn't good… We need to get out of here now,' she thought, "Nothing. Just get better. I'll see you at the tower." Hikari stood back up and turned to see TenTen shaking Lee.

"Everyone seems to be fine; not seriously injured," Kimiko said. Hikari nodded.

"We have our scrolls. We should go," Hikari said, looking around. Kimiko nodded. Hikari looked at Sakura talking to Lee, then hitting Naruto. Hikari sighed and walked over with a smile.

"I see everyone's been fighting hard. I wish you all good luck. Lee, try not to tire yourself out again okay? It's not good," Hikari said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'She… She kissed me! This day could get better if one of them was to be my girlfriend!' Lee thought.

'She kissed his cheek? I guess she can be a nice person… I was wrong; she's not completely like Ino,' Sakura thought with a smile.

"Did you just kiss bushy brows?" Naruto shouted walking over. Hikari sighed and punched Naruto.

"Sorry; don't jump into things you don't know Naruto. It was his cheek, for good luck," Hikari told him. Kimiko giggled and grabbed Hikari's arm.

"We'll get going now. Bye," Kimiko said, disappearing with Hikari. Lee felt his cheek and smiled.

"I didn't know how else to get us out of there after that. What happened to what you said the other night?" Kimiko shouted at Hikari as they were a little ways to the tower.

"I said it was for good luck. That's all it was," Hikari said with a smirk. Kimiko looked at her and nodded.

"Alright; well we're here," Kimiko said as they walked inside.

"Gaara's already here… So is another group," Hikari said as they walked inside. They hadn't even got to put their stuff down to rest when Kimiko was tackled over by Kiba.

"You guys made it!" he shouted. Hikari laughed, pointing at Kimiko; whose face was as red as a tomato.

"If you don't breath, you'll pass out," Shino said behind Hikari. She jumped and glared.

"I said stop sneaking up on me like that!" she shouted.

"At the moment we're still enemies right? A good enemy can sneak up behind," he continued.

"Ah, forget you," Hikari said, sitting down. Hinata giggled lightly and sat down next to Hikari, Shino joined them. Hikari sighed and leaned against the wall. There was talking from the hallway; and Gaara walked in with Temari and Kankuro. Kiba's team all looked scared of him.

"Look Gaara, Hikari made it too!" Kankuro said happily.

"Good for her," Gaara said, still walking past them all.

"Good to see you're untouched like usual Gaara. Kankuro; get lost," Hikari said with her eyes closed.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Kankuro asked. Hikari opened one eye.

"You hate brats? You called Naruto a brat? I've been told I'm kind of like him. So I'm a brat. In turns; you hate me? I know you only dated me cause I was apparently hot," Hikari said, closing her eye again. Kankruo's eyes twitched as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Who… Who told you that?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Oh, no one. Just the whole village," Hikari said.

"Kankuro just come on. You're just going to get hurt," Temari told him. He sighed and followed them.

"I-I'm sorry he's a jerk," Hinata said. Hikari smiled and chuckled a little.

"Ah, it's alright. It's good to know he's scared of his brother though," Hikari said laughing. She stopped laughing when she felt a pain in her shoulder again. She grabbed it and Kimiko walked over.

"Told you," she said, unwrapping the bandage to put a new one on.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"Oh a few hours into the exam we ran into some grass ninja and I went into poison smoke to attack blindly. I got hit with a needle," Hikari said.

"So you're not invincible like everyone puts you out to be huh?" Kiba teased.

"I'm not superman. I get hurt like everyone else. Actually, Sasuke could kick my butt. That Neji guy and Lee too. I'm just careful to dodge," Hikari said. Kiba nodded.

"Then how did you? The Sanin?" Kiba asked.

"He said come at him; he didn't think I would have known that attack so it threw his guard off."

"See? She's just like us. Just sometimes a little stronger," Kimiko said as she finished. Hikari smiled brightly and then yawned.

"You shouldn't have stayed up two nights in a row," Kimiko told her.

"Says you," Hikari said, laying back against the wall. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

"She must have been really tired," Hinata said quietly.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Is anyone else here?" Kimiko asked. Shino shook his head.

"Why are you always so quiet?" Kimiko asked him.

"It keeps the enemy on their toes. Even the loudest of insects know how to be silent when necessary," he said.

"Bug nerd," Kiba mocked. Shino sighed. Kimiko smacked Kiba's leg.

"Be nice. He could just save your life someday," Kimiko told him.

"Whatever," Kiba sighed. Hikari slid down the wall sideways and hit her head on the ground with a loud thud. Kiba grabbed his head in pain.

"That sounded like it hurt!" he shouted.

"She's sleeping idiot! Do you really want to wake her?" Kimiko yelled.

"She we see if she's okay?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, she's fine," Kimiko said as Hikari started to snore a bit.

"Jeez, she really does have a thick head," Kiba said.

"She understood more of the studying we did than you did," Shino told him.

"That's it! Do you really want to fight Shino? Bring!" Kiba shouted, getting in stance. Shino sighed and stood up. Kiba was about to attack when Hikari was between the two; blocking Kiba's attack, then kicking him into the wall.

"You don't ever turn on your own teammate and attack when on a mission," Hikari told him, rubbing her arm. Akamaru barked, agreeing with Hikari.

"How did you move so fast? I thought you were sleeping!" Kiba said.

"Akamaru bit me," Hikari said.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked, "You're right, you should have woken her to stop us…" Kiba said.

"Now, we're all tired. Best thing to do is get some sleep," Hikari said, sitting back down. Kiba yawned and nodded. Hinata laid down, but Hikari patted her lap.

"The ground is hard; not very comfortable," Hikari told her. Hinata nodded and laid her head in Hikari's lap and fell asleep. Kiba laid down, using his jacket as a pillow. Akamaru laid down next to Kimiko, who had fallen asleep. Kiba put his jacket under Kimiko's head and used his arms as pillows.

"Thanks," Hikari told him. He nodded. Hikari closed her eyes and Shino sat against the opposite side of the room against the wall, watching them.

'Why is he just sitting over there? Everyone else is asleep… I'll see what he's thinking,' Hikari thought after an hour. She put Kimiko's head on Kiba's stomach, and took Kiba's jacket to put underneath Hinata's head. Shino watched her, still pretending like he was asleep. Hikari stood up and walked over silently. She sat down next to Shino and poked him. He jumped slightly and looked at her.

"Don't poke me," he said.

"Ticklish?"

"No."

"Oh… I am. Just don't tell Kiba or Naruto that. I know they'll try, and I'd end up hitting one of them."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Cause I know you won't tell. You keep to yourself. Not many people understand you. You're quiet."

Shino nodded.

"I understand your silence; but doesn't it get boring?"

He shook his head.

"If you keep being quiet; there's a chance someone is going to say you have selective mutism."

"So?"

"I'm just saying."

"You talk too much."

"I may talk too much; but I don't say much."

"Hm?"

"I talk a lot, sure; but is any of it something that would be considered important? No, not really."

"You have a point. You don't let any of your own secrets out. Smart."

"I guess so."

"Guess?"

"There's even secrets I can't tell Kimiko that I'm sure others know about… It wouldn't surprise me if even Iruka knew," she said, looking down.

"Like?"

"I can't say…"

"Why?"

"I… Don't know."

"Is it trust?"

"Sometimes that's one issue… We're enemies until this exam is over. If I told you my secrets now; you could use them against me," Hikari told him, looking up. Shino's eyes were curious behind his glasses.

"Whose team do you think you'll be on?" Shino asked after moments of silence.

"I dunno… Whoever the Hokage picks is all I know. I just hope Kimi gets put on a team is a team I can trust."

"I see."

"Mhm…" Hikari yawned.

'Why would he care whose team I got on?' Hikari thought.

'With her strength, she may be put on Gai's team,' Shino thought. Shino put his hand in his pocket, remembering the bracelet his father made him take.

_"Shino, take this. If you run into the girl that the other Jounin were talking about lately, the Maki girl, give it to her," his father said._

_ "Why?" Shino asked, questioning how his father would even know about them._

_ "Because, I know a lot more about the Hikari girl than you do at the moment. I also know how you're struggling to figure out your feelings for her with how your insects are attracted to her."_

_ Shino's breath caught in his throat, wondering how his father knew._

_ "Mine acted the same way when I met your mother. Whoever they decide to attract themselves to is going to be the one you'll want to be with. I found that out the hard way."_

_ "And if they are and I'm not?"_

_ "Then you'll go through years of suffering until you give in. Just ask your grandparents."_

_ Shino sighed, taking the bracelet before he shoved it in his pocket and walking outside to meet his team outside._

'He never even specified when to give it to her or why… What does he know?' Shino thought. He looked at Hikari. She had fallen asleep as he was thinking. She was hugging her legs while lying on her side. She was wincing and shaking. He realized she was also laying on her bad shoulder. He sat her up and she mumbled something before she wrapped her arms around him; snuggling to him. He stopped moving, not knowing what to do.

"This couldn't get more awkward if it had to be," he mumbled to himself.

"It could be if someone had a camera," Kiba whispered to him. Shino looked over, his wide eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"What on earth are you two doing anyways?" Kiba asked.

"She fell asleep on her injured shoulder. I was trying to move her so she wouldn't be hurt. Then this happened."

"Hah, you like it. Don't deny."

"It's unnatural… How do I get her off?"

"How is it unnatural? I think this is the most you've ever really spoken to me about anything but bugs and missions."

"Just help me Kiba."

"Can't, I have Kimi on me. I'm afraid to know what happens when we'd wake them. I mean, waking Hinata was a bad idea that morning remember?"

"Right," Shino sighed. Kiba just snickered. Hikari jumped, letting go of Shino and covered her mouth before she could scream.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Kiba asked. She uncovered her mouth and took a few deep breaths.

"I… I'm going to go for a walk…" she said getting up. Shino looked at her curiously as she walked out of the room.

"Should we make sure she's okay?" Kiba asked. Shino shrugged. Kimiko sat up and yawned. She stretched and hit Kiba in the face.

"Ow! Already hitting people I see?" Kiba teased.

"Sorry! I forgot you were there… Hey where's Kari?" she asked looking around.

"She just walked out of the room. I think something is wrong with her… Should we have followed her?" Kiba asked. Kimiko stood up.

"What happened before she walked out? Did you upset her or something?" she asked the boys.

"She was shaking and covered her mouth before she walked out," Kiba said. Kimiko sighed and walked out, following Hikari.

"What do we do?" Kiba whispered. Shino shrugged and Hinata woke up and stretched with a yawn.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all Hinata," Kiba smiled. Hinata smiled back and nodded.

"Should we have told them they needed to open their scrolls when they got here?" Shino asked, and then a shout came from down the hall.

"I think they just found out," Hinata said with a giggle. They waited for a minute, and then heard Hikari shout at whoever came from the scrolls.

"I get it, so stop looking at me like that!" she shouted.

"Well maybe if you didn't ask so many questions to begin with!" the Chuunin shouted back at her.

"Hikari drop it… He was nice enough to let us pass our exam right? Just stop the yelling," Kimiko said, trying to reason with her.

"Looks like she's the sensible one," the Chuunin said. Hikari grunted.

"Says you!" Hikari said. He laughed.

"Go get team eight and meet the rest of the teams inside. I believe Naruto and his team just got here too," he said before he disappeared. Hikari jumped back up and walked back to the room the others were in. As soon as she walked in, Kiba let out his laughter.

"Oh you heard?" Hikari asked.

"I can't believe he said you're not sensible! That's hilarious!" he laughed. Kimiko walked in and giggled a little.

"He's right. It only took us three hours to get our other scroll thanks to your idea too," Kimiko said. Hikari nodded and crossed her arms.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile. The other three stood up and Kiba put his jacket back on and they walked into a room and met with the other students.

'Wow… A lot actually made it through… That's surprising…' Hikari thought. Kimiko nudged her and nodded at Zaku, Dosu, and Kin. Hikari bit her lip. The Hokage started explaining things; and then some guy jumped in. He kept coughing like he was seriously sick or something.

'Hikari made it. Good. I wonder if we'll be going against each other… I wonder how this will be evened out since they're just a team of two,' Sasuke thought, looking back at Hikari. Ino noticed this and was boiling with anger.

'Why is he staring at her like that? His eyes should be on me! It's bad enough I have to compete with Sakura, I don't need someone else to take my spotlight!' she thought.

"As for the Maki girls, one of you will fight more than once. One of you will fight the first time; the other the next times. Do you know who will be doing what?" the man asked. Hikari spoke up.

"Kimiko will be fighting once. I'll go the other times," Hikari said bravely. He nodded.

"Kimiko will fight in the preliminary test then" he said. Kimiko nodded.

'Wow, she's really going to stand by and let her best friend fight for her life like that?' Sakura thought, looking at Kimiko.

'Having one person stand for a two man team is difficult,' Neji thought, 'She won't last long.'

"Now, before we start the preliminary's; it'll be a fight till death. Is there anyone who wants to drop?" he asked. Everything was silent for a few minutes; the others whispering among themselves, until Kabuto put his hand up.

"You got me. I'm out," he said with a smile. Naruto seemed to be upset with this.

'Why is he dropping out?' Hikari thought, watching Kabuto as he whispered to his teammate.

"You were always Orochimaru's favorite Kabuto," he said. Kabuto said something back and continued walking.

'Wh-What? O-Oh no… Wait, fight till the death? Kimiko wouldn't be able to defend herself against anyone in here… I can't let her do this!' Hikari thought, turning to tell Kimiko; but she already had her hand up.

"Kimiko Maki? You may walk out," the man said. Kimiko nodded and smiled at Hikari.

"I'm too weak to do this… You have it in the bag though. You'll be fine," Kimiko said. Kiba shot her a glance. He was happy, yet sad at the same time. Kimiko walked out and Hikari turned back around.

"Then you'll be alone in the exam Hikari," Kankuro whispered.

"So?" she asked.

"What if you get stuck against Gaara or Sasuke? There's no chance you'd win. Do this as a favor for me and just drop out," Kankuro told her, his eyes full of worry for her. She realized how much he still cared for her and swallowed. Shino was peering over too, thinking the same thing.

'No one would blame her right? She should drop. She'd be alone in the exams…' Shino thought.

"Hikari, do you wish to stay in the exam?" the Hokage asked. Hikari sighed.

"I… I do," she said.

'Idiotic brat!' Kankuro thought.

'I hope she knows what she's doing,' Sasuke thought.

"Anyone else?" No one moved.

"Alright. Then first round shall be Hikari Maki verses Sasuke Uchiha," he said. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat and he looked over at Hikari. She sighed and nodded. Everone got out of the way, and they waited for the match to begin.

"Begin!" the man coughed out. Hikari pulled out a needle and licked it; taking a deep breath in, then throwing the needle down on the ground. Sasuke looked at her strangely; then he charged. She exhaled a cloud of poison smoke at him before he reached her. She covered her eyes with her headband and used her Kakke Gen Kai to watch his moves and dodge them.

"Why don't you attack?" he shouted at her when the smoke cleared. He threw a kunai at her and caught it. She kept it up for fifteen minutes, before she appeared behind him; cutting his arm and kicking his leg out from underneath him. It was a substitution and he cut her head band off of her head. She closed her eyes and he kneed her in the gut; causing her Kakke Gen Kai to stop. She opened her eyes when she realized he had caused her to stab herself with the kunai she had in her hand. She gasped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He backed off and she stood up, realizing he also had her necklace in his hand. She put a hand over her stomach and pulled the kunai out, throwing it at his arm. He dropped the necklace and grabbed the kunai. She ran at him and kicked him across the room. She picked up the necklace and put it back on. She stopped bleeding and she pulled out another kunai. She threw it past Sasuke's face, it landing in the wall past him. His cheek was cut and he was surprised she moved so fast.

"Go Hikari!" Kiba shouted. He was going to regret shouting out in a minute.

"I forfeit," Hikari said. Everyone gasped.

"Sasuke Uchiha wins," the man shouted. Hikari walked out with a medical ninja to the clinic.

'Forfeit? But why?' Shino thought.

'I hope she's alright,' Kankuro thought.

'She was going easy on me…' Sasuke thought. He was right. He knew Hikari wasn't one to give up so easily, whether she was a little injured or fatally wounded. She'd fight till she'd die. Something wasn't right and he knew it.

As Hikari was being treated, Kimiko walked in a little worried.

"I saw you walk out of the other door. Are you alright?" she asked frantically. Hikari laughed.

"I got stabbed; but that was about it…"

"Who won?"

"She forfeited," Iruka said, walking in with Hikari's head band. The medical ninja finished wrapping up Hikari's stomach and left the room.

"Forfeited? But why?" Kimiko asked.

"I wasn't going to become a Chuunin and leave you a Genin," Hikari told her with a smile.

"She was also up against Sasuke. One of them would have died if she didn't give up," Iruka said.

"I didn't want to go any further. I don't want people knowing my true strengths yet," Hikari added on. Kimiko hugged her.

"You would have given up either way. That's just how you are… Always wanting others to reach their dream and not worrying about yours," Kimiko told her. Hikari hugged back.

"I guess you're right," she laughed when Kimiko pulled away. Iruka looked at Hikari a little puzzled.

"What exactly is your dream Hikari?" he asked. Hikari looked at him with a straight face, then smiled.

"To be happy. That's all I ever wanted," she answered. He smiled.

"I'll go ask if you can leave," Kimiko said, walking out. Iruka sat down next to Hikari.

"Really… What is it?" he whispered.

"I want to fight Orochimaru… I want him to realize what he had put me through… I want to know I can be safe with him gone; and not have to worry about if he'll find me or not. What he did to Sasuke… He might turn my very own friend against me now," Hikari said. Iruka sighed.

"Don't stress about it too much. Sasuke's in another fight with someone else at the moment," Iruka told her; but as soon as his sentence ended; a ninja from Kabuto's team was brought into the room.

"Miss Maki you may leave now," one of the medical ninja told her. She nodded and walked out with Iruka, putting her shirt back on.

"Come on, I'll transport us back to the exams to see how the others do," Iruka said. Kimiko walked back up and he put a hand on both their shoulders. The three of them appeared next to Kiba and Hinata. Shino had just told Zaku to surrender.

"Shino's up?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah… Do you think he'll be alright?" Hinata asked.

"He'll be fine. He's the last guy I would want to mess with here," Kiba said. The three girls looked at him a little puzzled, then the battle began. Shino was knocked down by Zaku's sound blast. Kiba looked worried, as did Hinata. Kimiko tugged on Hikari's arm.

"Alright fool, you had enough?" Zaku asked.

"Is he okay? I can't see," Kimiko said, trying to look past all the smoke. Shino was still on the ground, and Hikari was starting to grow worried too. She bit her lip; but couldn't help shouting at him.

"Shino! Get up! Show this punk he's just all talk!" Hikari yelled. Shino was up on his feet moments later.

"He's… There's no way," Zaku said. Hikari smiled. The sound of crawling filled the air. There were bugs pouring from Shino's jacket and pliantly more behind Zaku.

"Hey…What?" Zaku questioned, "Great. Now that you've creeped us all out, what happens next?" Zaku looked shocked and then turned to look behind him.

"They're a rare species of parasitic beetle that attack their prey in a swarm. Eating its chakra. An army this size, will suck you dry in less than a minute. Your only intelligent option is to forfeit the match. You can't fight two opponents at once. If you use your good arm against me, my friends will swarm you from behind. Conversely, if you use your good arm to keep them away, then you'll have me on your blind side. Either way, your defeat will be certain, and unpleasant. It's wise to always have an ace in the hole," Shino said, scaring Zaku. Hikari heard Kiba snicker. Hikari took a calm breath; but she knew Zaku all too well. He wasn't going to give up so soon. Hikari knew that this wasn't going to be easy for Shino, and Kiba knew this wasn't going to be easy for Zaku.

"You know Zaku right Hikari? Is… Is Shino going to be okay?" Hinata asked. Hikari, staring at both of the boys, couldn't come up with an answer.

"I… I don't know," Hikari said.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?" Kiba asked her.

"Zaku… He's… He's someone who won't give up. No matter his odds; he isn't going to lose so easily. I know that for sure," Hikari said. Kimiko was growing more worried, as was the rest of the leaf ninja around to hear Hikari.

Zaku shouted, and pointed one hand at Shino, "Now you've done it! Now you've made me mad!" he shouted, forcing his other hand to point at the insects. Hinata gasped.

"I told you," Hikari muttered. Kiba, Kurenai, and Hikari could tell Shino was slightly surprised by Zaku's actions.

"Like you said yourself, always have an ace in the hole. Right?" Zaku snickered. Shino gasped, now completely shocked.

"What the? I thought his right arm was shot!" Kiba yelled.

"I told you, Zaku's not one to give up. Make him mad, and you might just get hurt," Hikari said, looking back at Kimiko. Kiba followed Hikari's gaze to her. Kimiko looked down.

"What does she mean Kimi?" Hinata asked.

"Show them. Go ahead," Hikari said. Kimiko turned around and lifted the back of her shirt where a large cut was. It looked like it just about done healing up and would leave a slight scar for a few weeks.

"He… He did that?" Kiba asked. Kimiko put her shirt down and looked at him with a nod.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"I blocked him from hitting Hikari," she told them.

"I'm not the only one who defends in this group. Just like I'd block an attack for her; she'd block one for me. Especially one that almost left me blind," Hikari said, turning back to the match. Kimiko did the same; but Kiba, who was starting to fill with anger, couldn't get the image out of his head.

"I'll blow you away!" Zaku shouted. Before he attacked, something was wrong with his arms. Everyone was in shock.

"Augh! My arms! What's wrong with them?" Zaku yelped. He looked down at his hands, then terror covered his face, "Wh-What?"

"What does he mean what?" Hikari asked. Shino moved quickly behind Zaku.

"Earlier while I was distracting you with my advice, I was also sending some of my friends to plug up those bothersome wind holes in your hands. Both hands just to be sure. You see while an ace in the hole is good, two aces are better," Shino told him. Zaku went to hit Shino, but before he could, Shino knocked him over; sending Zaku sliding across the floor. The proctor stepped out and checked out Zaku.

"I'd say this one… Had it. The winner is Shino Aburame," he said. Hikari smiled. He headed his way up the stairs.

"Oh well, ah, congratulations Shino," Hinata said.

"Way to go. Good work," Kiba told him.

"Hm, just see that you two do the same," Shino told them; he sounded a bit harsh when he said it. Kiba glared at him and Akamaru barked. Hikari felt that something might have happened during the second exam, but let it go; knowing they'd be fine later on. The board started to choose the next two ninja to fight. Hikari watched it closely, hoping it wasn't Hinata who would be next with so many strong ninja still in the exam. When the board read Kankuro verses Tsurugu Misumi, Hikari's breath caught in her throat. The other guy from Kabuto's team.

'Kankuro, don't do anything stupid… Get hurt and I'll kill you,' Hikari thought.

"Hikari, you alright?" Shino asked. Hikari turned to him.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, a little harshly.

"You look a little… Worried," Hinata said.

"This idiot is going to get himself killed… He should have taken his own advice," Hikari said.

"He asked you to drop didn't he?" Kimiko asked her. She nodded.

All of a sudden, Hikari felt a sharp stabbing pain around her stomach and back. Like needles were going around her like a belt; but stabbing into her skin. She gasped and hugged herself as she kneeled down to the floor.

"Hikari! What's wrong?" Kimiko asked. Hikari was gasping for breath; she knew something was wrong somewhere else in the village. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had stepped over to see if they could help.

"Back off guys, give her room to breathe," Kurenai told them, and they did so. Something had hold of Hikari's mind; making her feel this pain. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch and cut her arm, releasing whatever was holding onto her. She took a deep breath and sat back.

"What… What happened?" Iruka asked her.

"Some Ninjutsu… I felt like needles… They were stabbing me," Hikari said. She felt another wave of pain as she looked down to see that her new bandages had small holes and were now being covered with blood.

"Gah! Wh-What's going on?" Hikari shouted. They paused the match before it started to get Hikari out of the area and to the hospital. She was thrashing, screaming, shouting colorful words, and she couldn't control herself. Shino watched them carry her away on a stretcher, worried. Kimiko's legs were shaking. Kakashi walked over and questioned Kimiko.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She… She said it some kind of Ninjutsu… But then she started bleeding," Kimiko answered, trying to keep herself from crying. She was terrified. Kakashi looked at Iruka with a look that meant they needed to talk. They disappeared and the match restarted again. Kiba hugged Kimiko, and told her to take her mind off of what happened to watch the match. The match was soon over; but it did worry Kimiko for a minute. They all were given a short break, and the first place she went was with Iruka to check on Hikari.

They brought in the other ninja from Kabuto's team. Hikari opened her eyes to see who it was; and smiled when she saw who.

"I knew he wouldn't do something stupid," Hikari laughed to herself. She was still in slight pain; but it was going away.

"Looks like you're doing better," Iruka said, walking in. Hikari sat up when Kimiko walked in.

"I see Kankuro won," she said with a smile.

"It wasn't a long match… Kinda short. Sakura and Ino are going against each other now. I wonder how that'll turn out," Kimiko joked.

"Probably a lot of shouting and fighting over Sasuke," Hikari laughed.

"How many times are you going to end up in here today? I don't know how a Ninjutsu could have done this to you unless they were really strong and in the room," a medical ninja asked. It was Hana, Kiba's sister.

"Heh, so far twice. Hopefully not anymore though… I feel fine now," Hikari said, lying a little bit.

"Alright; but next time you get hurt; you're going to the hospital got it?" Hana asked. Hikari nodded and got up. As soon as they started walking out, Kankuro was walking toward them.

"Hikari!" he shouted, running up.

"Are you alright? I almost got distracted because something happened to you?" he asked, pulling her into his arms as if they were a couple again. Hikari blinked and punched him in his gut.

"One, I'm fine now. Two, don't you even dare think about doing that again!" she shouted at him, emphasizing then word think. He grunted and rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, she's fine," Kimiko giggled.

"I wanted to come and tell you that Temari is going against that TenTen girl," Kankuro said.

"Who won against Ino and Sakura?" Kimiko asked.

"It was a tie. C'mon, let's go watch," Kankuro said. They all transported into the room after Temari's and Ten Ten's fight ended. Temari won. Lee was upset, but Gai stopped him. Then went Shikamaru and Kin. Shikamaru won. When to board showed Kiba and Naruto, Hikari caught her breath in her throat.

"Heh, looks like we're up," Kiba said, petting Akamaru who barked. He walked down with Naruto. Kimiko bit her lip.

"I know Kiba could beat him; but this still is going to be a tough match," Kimiko said.

"Who knows. They're both good," Hikari said, steading herself against the railing. Something felt strange again, and her mouth filled with blood; but she held it back, wiping it from the corner of her lip. Kakashi raised a brow and looked over, noticing Hikari's roots weren't the same color as her hair these days.

'She dyes her hair? Why?' Kakashi thought. He elbowed Iruka and pointed. Iruka nodded.

"I'll explain later," Iruka whispered. Kakashi nodded. The fight started, and Kimiko and Hikari couldn't peel their eyes away. Shino noticed blood slowly leaking from the corners of Hikari's mouth as she wiped them and swallowed the blood back.

'She's not doing well again. Something is definitely wrong' he thought. He walked over and stood next to Hikari, watching her movements as well as the ones in the match. Kiba knocked Naruto down; and he stayed down for a minute. Kiba started walking away; but Naruto sat up. Hikari swallowed back some more blood and smiled.

"Come on Naruto! If you're going to be Hokage someday; prove it to us now!" Hikari shouted. Kiba glared over, and Hikari shot an apologetic smile at him. Naruto smiled. Kiba ran at him; throwing smoke bombs. No one could see anything. Hikari bit her lip and covered her eyes with her headband, activating her crystal ball sight level two; being able to see both of them through the smoke. Naruto came out but was knocked back in by Akamaru. Soon the smoke disappeared and she cut off her jutsu and Kakashi uncovered her eyes.

"I think it's safe to look now," he said kindly. Hikari nodded and was shocked when Akamaru bit Kiba. Turns out it was Naruto biting Kiba. As the match went on, Akamaru turned into Kiba as well; both attack Naruto.

'Hn, Naruto might get it now,' Shino thought.

"Yeah! Come on Kiba!" Kimiko yelled.

'I see… Well, he's trustworthy now,' Hikari thought, looking back at Kimiko as she wiped more of the blood that kept trying to get out. Kakashi saw this; but didn't say anything.

'Did Sasuke hit a vital organ? No, they wouldn't have let her back in here then to watch… Then what is- That Jounin! His eyes!' Kakashi thought, looking at the sand teams' leader.

Kiba and Akamaru knocked Naruto down. Kiba called him weak, and said he'd be Hokage someday. Kimiko was a little taken back by this. Hikari bit her lip.

"He's not weak. Get him fired up enough and he could kill you Kiba. Don't push him to far… Be smart about this," Hikari whispered.

"Why don't you say that a little louder," Shino said. Hikari looked at him surprised. He nodded and she smirked.

"Hey Kiba! Why don't you listen to yourself! Filling your words with nothing to back them up? Naruto isn't weak, he's just getting started!" Hikari yelled. Everyone looked at Hikari like she was crazy for shouting at him.

'Grr… I want to see if she can back herself up next!' Kiba thought looking over. Kimiko was smiling. She knew Hikari was just being mouthy, having a fun time since she's been able to lay back. Naruto got up.

"Come Naruto, on your feet!" Sakura shouted.

"You can do this! Show him he's just full of himself!" Hikari shouted. Kimiko joined in; but on Kiba's side.

"Kiba! Prove these girls wrong!" Kimiko shouted. Hikari smiled, she was having fun pissing Kiba off. Minutes later, Naruto had tricked Kiba. Not once; but twice, and now Kiba was biting his hand to keep calm till he bled.

"He loses his temper, he could seriously hurt Naruto," Shino mumbled. Kiba get going at Naruto, and fast.

"I-I've never seen someone move so fast except for Hikari. I had no clue he was this quick," Kimiko said.

"Just wait," Shino said. Things kept getting more heated in the fight, then Naruto let it out, and ripped one. Everyone was not only grossed out; but couldn't believe he had done it either. Naruto then attacked, and Kiba was out.

"Kiba!" Kimiko shouted. Hikari laughed.

"Ha-ha! Way to go Naruto!" Hikari yelled. Kiba was carried out. Kimiko wanted to follow; but Hinata's name and Neji's name appeared on the board. Hinata looked scared. As they stepped into the area, and Neji kept badgering on about things. Hikari was worried. Hinata seemed to be terrified, and Naruto screamed at Neji. The fight went on for minutes; Hinata was down a few times, but she got back up. Hikari, not realizing she had done it, gripped Shino's hand and squeezed it when she had gone down and got back up. The match was over, and Neji tried to attack again. Kakashi, the proctor, Kurenai, and Gai all had to jump in and stop him. Hinata went down again. When the medical ninja came in and said she had no pulse and she had ten minutes tops; Hikari and Kimiko looked at each other scared. Shino squeezed Hikari's hand comfortingly, and Hikari realized she had a hold of his hand.

"Should we go with them to make sure she'll be okay?" Kimiko asked.

"You… You go. Make sure she'll be fine and see how Kiba is. I want to watch the next match; Gaara hasn't gone yet," Hikari said. Kimiko nodded and left with Iruka. Hikari looked down at Neji.

'If I get put on his team… That jerk. Someone so ignorant shouldn't let a family tree ruin peoples' lives,' Hikari thought. Chouji shouted something and Hikari giggled, realizing he was talking about food. She looked at the last four remaining. Chouji, Lee, Dosu, and Gaara. She recognized the look in Gaara's eyes. Someone might die next is Gaara is their opponent. She just hoped it was Dosu. She looked back at him, his leader was staring straight at her.

'What? Is he staring at… Me? Who is he- His eyes… Th-This feeling… Who is he?' Hikari thought. The man smirked, winked; and then he was in her head. Hikari's knees buckled; but she kept standing.

'Hello little one. Thought you could escape that night? I almost had you in the academy back in the sound village. Did you know it was mine? Is that why you ran? Do your precious little friends even know what happened to you? You showed up and left with that girl the same year. Such a shame; I thought you both could have had great potential heh-heh. That pain you're feeling, that you've been feeling, is a jutsu of mine I created just for you. You'll never escape me again you little brat! Once you find out the whole truth; you'll be wanting me to die at your hand even more. Too bad it won't ever happen. Don't move so much, you might reopen the senbon wounds I gave you earlier,' he said inside her head. Her teeth gritted and she didn't hear who was going next.

'Get out. Leave me alone… I never did anything to deserve this! Just leave me alone!' she shouted back at him. Their eyes were still locked; his were harshly playful, hers' full of anger and hatred. Shino looked at her concerned and followed her gaze.

'The sound teams leader?' Shino thought, realizing her hands were close to breaking the bars they were gripping onto.

'Looks like your boyfriend here is a little worried don't you think? Don't worry, I have no desire to go after him. I would much rather go after that little red head you've known for so long. If you wish for her to be unharmed; I suggest you try and stay with her on a team. How about I let you enjoy the next match, the leaf ninja is going to suffer. Wouldn't want to miss that now?' he said, before pulling himself from her mind. Hikari gasped and fell to her knees, holding onto the bars for support. Kankuro looked over from talking to Naruto.

'Is she okay?' he thought.

"I don't like you!" Naruto shouted at him.

'This kid is toast,' Kankuro thought, walking past him to Hikari. Shino was kneeling down; whispering to her, trying to get her to talk. Kankuro kneeled down on her other side.

"What's wrong with her?" Kankuro asked in a whisper.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Shino told him. Hikari's breaths were short and quick as she tried to forget what just happened. She looked and saw Kankuro, who looked slightly worried.

"G-Go do your recon s-s-somewhere e-else Ka-Kanky," she told him. She couldn't even get his whole name out, and was forced to use his old nickname.

"You heard huh? Are you alright?" Kankuro asked her. He put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, moving her headband up. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, crushing it. He gasped at the pain and she glared at him.

"Don't t-touch me," she growled. He backed off. She looked down to see it was Gaara verses Lee.

'Oh no! This won't end well! He… Lee promised to train with me after the exams. Hopefully he can keep to it,' Hikari thought.

"I don't know what kind of moves the kid with the dumb haircut has got, but he'll never take Gaara down. Not in this lifetime," Kankuro said, standing back up.

"Wrong," Naruto said after a moment. Hikari looked over at Naruto.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"Lee's stronger than you think. You have no idea," Naruto said. Hikari smiled; but it fell when she looked back down at the two. No one could ever put a scratch on Gaara… Not unless they could move as fast as Hikari had when they got tangled. Lee attacked; but couldn't get to Gaara. Kankuro explained the sand to Naruto.

"No one's ever been able to touch him," Kankuro said. Hikari almost spoke out; but decided against it at the moment. Lee was about to be crushed by sand, and Hikari looked away; closing her eyes tightly.

"Lee, take them off," Gai said. Hikari looked again. Lee had taken off weights. The weights crashed and shook the whole stadium.

"That was hundreds… Maybe even thousands of pounds he just took off!" Hikari shouted. Lee started attacking, and Gaara started to look worried. Hikari was amazed by Lee's speed. Everyone was shocked when Lee head kicked Gaara. Hikari had hope that Lee might actually win.

"Come on Lee… You've got this. Just keep your speed up and surprise him," Hikari muttered.

"How do you know? He's never been hit before!" Kankuro shouted at Hikari. Hikari stood up and almost hit Kankuro; but Gai had come from behind and grabbed her arm right before it hit his face.

"Incredible. You're speed is merely close to Lee's," he said.

"Because I've been able to hit Gaara before too Kankuro!" Hikari shouted. Gai was surprised, so was Shino, Kakashi, and Kankuro. The fight continued and Lee hit Gaara again. Hikari put her arm down; but Gai didn't want to seem to let her go just yet.

'I let her go… She might just try again. If she was this quick, why didn't she continue fighting the Uchiha boy?' Gai questioned himself. When Hikari stopped shaking, he let her go; and continued to cheer for Lee. Gaara had encased himself in sand.

"Oh no…" Hikari whispered. Shino looked at her.

"His armor… He'd never do that unless he actually feels threatened. This isn't going to end well," Hikari said. Lee was able to use the primary lotus; but Gaara's whole body was sand and caved in. Gaara appeared again from behind. Hikari knew his demon was awake now; and not happy. Kankuro knew it too.

"Lee run!" Naruto shouted.

"Get out of there Lee! Watch out!" Hikari cried out. As Lee tried to defend himself; Hikari looked away again, closing her eyes.

"He should just give up. It was bad luck that he got Gaara as an opponent," Kankuro said. Hikari bit her lip and peeked, seeing Lee trying to out run the attacks. She knew Lee would lose if he didn't use some other jutsu. Why wouldn't he?

"Wh-Why doesn't he try something else?" Hikari asked.

"He can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. He was even lousy at Taijutsu when I met him; now he's excellent. He's giving it his all," Gai told her.

'Huh? He'll get pulverized! He just… He needs to give in,' Hikari thought. The others started talking; but Hikari kept thinking to herself. When she realized that they were talking about the hidden lotus; Lee had opened the third gate. The match was starting to get interesting again. She didn't know why she was wanting Lee to win; still knowing he'll lose to Gaara, she just had a good feeling that he could get further with it than anyone ever will. Gaara was being thrown around like a tennis ball, and then Lee used his hidden lotus again; after he opened the fifth gate. No one could really see; but Lee rolled out of the smoke. Hikari leaned over to look closer.

"Did… Did he really win?" she asked out loud.

"Gaara?" Kankuro shouted. When the smoke cleared, it showed that sand had caught Gaara; who was still moving. He sent sand at Lee, and broke his leg and arm.

"L-Lee!" Hikari yelled. Gaara was about to kill Lee, when Gai jumped in the way; fighting off the sand. Gaara started walking away; but Lee got back up. His left arm and leg covered with blood; and shaking.

"He… He shouldn't be…" Hikari couldn't finish her sentence. Lee was unconscious though, and still standing. Gai, feeling horrible, was crying; hugging his student close.

'He's… He's kind of like a father to Lee isn't he? Taking someone under their wing like that… Caring for someone so dearly…' Hikari thought, not realizing she had tears in her own eyes. Kankuro looked over at her.

"You're not going to cry are you? Just cause he lost the match?" Kankuro asked, sounding like a complete jerk.

"You'll regret that," Shino told him, realizing Hikari was smiling; happy for Lee.

"Huh?" Kankuro asked, looking over at Shino, "You say something freak?"

Hikari wiped her eyes with the hand closest to Shino, and then punched Kankuro. She glared at him.

"Jerk. If you can't understand someone who is as simple as me, how do you think you're going to make it as a Shinobi? He gave everything he had; and I know for a fact Gaara didn't. You don't even think before you open your big mouth do you? If you did, then maybe I wouldn't be hitting you all the time," Hikari told him. Kankuro sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"And one more thing; Shino isn't a freak, you are," she said, looking him in the eye. Her glare was cold, and stabbed into his soul like daggers. Kankuro shivered, completely scared. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to start another fight now," Kakashi told her. She sighed and turned back around, facing away from Kankuro. The next match was Chouji and Dosu.

"Oh no; if Chouji can just stay away from him and surprise attack, he should be fine," Hikari said, then Ino and Dosu called Chouji fatty.

"D-Didn't he get upset about that before? Why would you do it again Ino!" Hikari screamed over.

"It gets him riled up!" she shouted back. The match was over quickly.

They rest of them were called down, and had to choose numbers. Once revealed, it was chosen who they'd go up against.

"Sasuke has to fight Gaara?" Sakura said. She had moved over to stand next to Hikari.

"Least he has a chance… Shino and Kankuro? Naruto and Neji? Those two matches… Naruto also has a chance against Neji; but Shino and Kankuro… That's going to keep me worried," Hikari said. Sakura nodded.

"You've gotten close to Shino haven't you?" she asked.

"You could say that I guess. Kiba says he talks more when I'm around, and only very few sentences when I'm not."

"He was always quiet at the academy. What about Kankuro? You're so mean to him. How do you even know him?" Sakura looked at her a little confused. Hikari looked at her blankly.

"Oh him? I dated him a month ago, and just left him a week before Kimiko and I showed up here." Sakura looked at her and her jaw dropped.

"You dated him? Isn't this awkward now?"

"Well, if he wasn't so afraid of making me mad; then yeah I guess. Personally, I just like being able to knock the snot out of him and he doesn't do anything back. Sure, he picks on me a few times; but he doesn't know when to stop. He learns when after I beat him up; though sometimes Kimiko has to stop me cause he presses way to far."

"I meant it being awkward that he's your ex, and Shino is you're-"

"Shino isn't my boyfriend!" Hikari shouted, cutting Sakura off.

"I just thought, since you two spend a lot of time together and all. Sorry, my mistake," Sakura apologized, laughing a little. Hikari nodded and smiled kindly.

"Hikari! I want to speak with you. Come down here," the Hokage shouted at her. Hikari looked over and jumped over the railing; landing right in front of him.

"Yes?" she asked. She sounded like she was speaking to a grandfather when she answered.

"I have decided which teams to assign you and Kimiko to. Though you both will not be able to do anything until after a month from now; I figured I could let you guys get warmed up to your new teammates. Though the team I have decided to put Kimiko on, she won't have to warm up to them," he told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari looked at him puzzled and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Kimiko will be put on team eight with Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"That's great! She'll fit right in with them!"

"As for you, I am assigning you to team Gai; with Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji Hyuuga." Hikari blinked and held her head up straight. She looked over at Neji. She didn't exactly like Neji with how he spoke to everyone like he was better.

"Do you disagree with your placement Hikari?" the Hokage asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"I actually agree with it very much. If Lee holds back for a while and heals properly; he'll be his old self again. I know it. Ten Ten seems like someone I'd want to train with as well. As for Neji… I'll have fun toying with him in a fight," she said, fingering her necklace. He grunted.

"Now, Hikari, you must be careful with that. I know it's why you gave up your match with Sasuke. He had taken it off when you weren't looking. Try keeping it protected like Kimiko is."

"Hers is to help her. Mine is to lock it away. If I keep it on; people might notice when it glows and see it as a weak spot when it really isn't. As long as it doesn't break or gets connected with Kimi's, everything will be just fine."

"Right. Also, Orochimaru has been spotted in the village. We don't know where he is now, I feel it would be best if you and Kimiko were to live apart as well," he said. Hikari bit her lip, nodding.

"He… Was in my head earlier. Right before Lee's match with Gaara. He doesn't want us to be separated; but if we are, he'll have a harder time trying to figure out what to do then. Not only am I in trouble; but Sasuke is too, you should be worrying about him right now and me later."

"Alright. Gai knows you are being placed on his team. You may go speak to him and Neji now if you'd like, or head straight back to the village and go to the hospital to visit your friends. Gai wants you to meet with him later today though."

"Alright. Thank you sir," she said, bowing before she walked over to Neji and Gai. She looked around; but Shino and Kurenai were already gone.

"Who are you looking for Maki?" Neji asked.

"Actually, I've come to let you know something, Hyuuga. I'm on your team now. This team, and team eight are going to be four people teams," she told him, looking directly at him. He didn't look pleased; but smirked.

"Alright. You just better not hold us back from any missions," Neji said.

"Oh that won't be a problem Neji. The Hokage specially placed her on this team, knowing she had the potential to keep up with us even though she just became a Genin last week. We'll get to see that potential later this afternoon. Let's go check on your teammates," Gai said, walking with them both.

"I'll uh, meet up with you guys later. I want to go check on someone else," Hikari said, walking toward Shino who was ahead of them.

"Alright," Gai said. Hikari ran up beside Shino and Kurenai; keeping their pace.

"Oh hello Hikari," Kurenai said.

"Hello. Have you told him yet?" Hikari asked. Kurenai smiled and shook her head.

"I figured you would want to tell all of them. I'll be speaking about the moving arrangements though. I'll catch up with you two later," Kurenai told them; walking back over to the other team's sensei's.

"Tell me what?" Shino asked.

"You know what surprises me? When you talk to me, you seem normal; but apparently when you speak to others you seem a bit… Creepy," Hikari said, avoiding his question.

"I guess so. It doesn't bother me any. Why? Cause I honestly don't care," Shino said. Hikari sighed.

"And there you go. Asking and answering a question. It's weird, unless you're explaining something to your enemy. That's also something you people have a hard time avoiding. Don't tell the enemy your techniques; their team will learn to avoid it. That's why I don't speak about mine."

"You tend to speak more about nothing than something."

"At least I can turn nothing into a conversation, Mr. Bugs."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? It suites you. Does it bother you?"

"Slightly."

"Stop giving me one word responses and explain your reasoning."

"You said never tell the enemy everything." Hikari glared.

"Don't use my own words against me now!" she shouted at him.

"That's my thing to annoy her with," Kankuro said walking up.

"Not you again," Hikari sighed. Kankuro frowned.

"Aw, not happy to see me still? You knew that Lee guy would get hurt, yet you still hoped he'd win?" Kankuro asked her.

"Yes. Problem? Get lost," Hikari told him.

"Fine. I'll see you next time around. Shino, I'll see you at our match," Kankuro said, trying to sound tough; but he found it hard with Hikari glaring at him like she had earlier. Kankuro walked away and left them alone as they walked to the hospital.

"He didn't sound too sure about himself," Shino said quietly.

"Oh, just forget him. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

"Hi can I help you?" asked a guy at the front desk.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga's rooms?" Shino asked.

"Actually they're in the same room. Here to visit I guess? Someone is up there already," he told them.

"Yeah, we're here to visit them too," Hikari told him. He nodded and checked.

"Room four o eight."

"Thank you," Shino said, and pulled Hikari along. Hikari raised a brow and looked at Shino.

"What? Impatient to see your friends or something?" she asked.

"Whatever you talked to Kurenai about," he told her. She smirked.

"Ohh, okay." They walked in the room. Hinata had just woken up and had her bed propped up so she could sit up. She looked better than before. Kiba was looking better to, and was sitting on his bed sideways with Kimiko.

"Hey, look who made it," Kiba said with a smile.

"Looks like your sense of humor isn't hurt any," Hikari poked. He chuckled.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Hikari asked, walking over.

"Much better honestly. Thank you," Hinata answered. Hikari nodded.

"I actually came cause I have some good news and bad news," Hikari said.

"Before you tell us, how is Lee?" Kimiko asked. Hikari felt chills go through her body when she thought of Lee after his match.

"He… Lost. He's actually a little worse than Hinata; but I'm sure he'll be fine after a few weeks," Hikari said. The room went silent. Hikari hated the feeling she had from the room.

"Is that all the bad news?" Hinata asked.

"No; but this sounds better than Lee's condition. Kimiko and I didn't get put on the same team, like we were told was a high chance of happening; but we also have to find separate places to live. I'd love to explain why; but right now I can't, they just feel it's a little too… Dependent for us to depend on each other like this and not be on the same team. All the teachers are talking to the Hokage about it," Hikari said. Kimiko looked a little upset.

"Is that all?" Kimiko asked.

"For bad news yes; but I have great news for the four of you. You four… Are on the same team now! Kimiko's been placed on your guy's team," Hikari said happily. Kimiko smiled and was happy too.

"This is great! We need an extra hand; and it gives someone Hinata can train with one on one," Kiba said.

"I am about Hinata's pace. Now she's not all alone as a single girl in the group," Kimiko said, smiling at Hinata; who smiled back.

"What team did you get put on?" Hinata asked, looking at Hikari.

"I got put on team Gai, with Lee, Ten Ten and Neji," Hikari said.

"What? That's not cool! You just became a Genin too, you're not as experienced as them!" Kiba shouted. Hikari's eye twitched.

"When you get out of the hospital; remember why you might end back in it again will you? Kimiko said she's never seen someone move that fast except me right? Also, I'll have fun just toying with Neji to begin with. I think Gai wants me to try and fight him later…" Hikari said, messing with her necklace.

"Wh-What? You'll have to be careful Hikari," Hinata said.

"You know something happens to that; we're all screwed," Kimiko told her. Everyone looked a little shocked at Kimiko, except for Hikari. Kimiko's expression was completely serious as she looked at Hikari.

"I know; but if it comes to it; I'll just take it off. I'm not going to destroy it. It's also another thing, ours touch; everyone is screwed," Hikari said.

"What are you two talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Hikari?" Kimiko asked.

"Go on," Hikari told her.

"Have we told you that mine helps me, and hers restrains her?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, we've been told this. Kiba and Shino told me, after you guys told them," Hinata said.

"Well… If Hikari breaks hers, she'll have a hard time trying to control herself… They touch and…" Kimiko trailed off.

"They touch and what happens isn't important. What's important is that you all know I'm only using about five percent of my strength and about twenty-five percent of my chakra," Hikari said.

"What exactly does happen when they touch?" Kiba asked.

"It's bye-bye Hikari, and hello whatever you wanna call her," Kimiko said.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know what it is… I hoped the Hokage might now; but still no one seems to be concerned about it," Hikari said.

"We have no reason to be concerned about it Hikari. You two seem to have it under control," the Hokage said walking in with a smile. Hikari jumped and turned around to face him.

"We have the living arrangements ready for you two. Kimiko, Kiba's mother has agreed to let you stay with them. You'll be sharing a room with Hana; but at least it's better than nowhere. We thought it'd be a good idea since you two are on the same team. Hikari, you'll stay with the Aburame's," He said. Hikari was confused.

"Wait, I can understand why Kimi would be staying with Kiba and that's fine with me; but why would I stay with Shino? Wouldn't it be easier if I was to stay with one of my own teammates to?" Hikari asked.

"Shibi, Shino's father, was actually friends with your father. He entrusted Shibi to take care of you if something were to happen; but you two were missing. Your mother though, was friends with Kiba's mother; Tsume. She wanted her to take care of Kimiko after she had adopted her into the family. I seemed to realize that you four don't remember each other; but you seem to remember Sasuke; right Hikari?" the Hokage explained.

"That's why Akamaru liked you right away. He realized there was some kind of history," Kiba said to Kimiko.

"Everyone always had a crush on Sasuke. I never did. I was found weird for it; but I never cared. I didn't know I knew the- wait… Ah! You!" Hikari shouted, hiding behind Shino as Shibi walked in. Shibi smiled kindly.

"You do remember huh?" Shibi asked.

"Who told you little girls like to wake up with ants in their beds? What was your issue!" Hikari shouted.

"Dad?" Shino asked.

"Yes, I knew her parents Shino. I knew her too; that's why I told you I know more about her than you would; did you give it to her?"

"No," Shino said.

"Give who what? Ugh, I'm so confused…" Hikari said. Shibi shrugged.

"How about we just go ahead and get you your things?" Shibi asked.

"I- uh- sure…" Hikari said, stepping out from behind Shino. She could tell Shino felt a little strange in front of his father. Hikari left with Shibi, and Shino had a bad feeling in his gut.

"I guess he never had you and Hikari play as kids did he?" the Hokage asked. Shino shook his head. Kimiko looked like she was thinking.

"Kimiko?" the Hokage asked her.

"Hm?" she looked up.

"Do you remember now? Or are you still having issues," the Hokage asked, teasing a little.

"Uh… Well… Oh! The weird kid who also liked to bark at people to scare them off at first. Didn't know that was you, sorry," Kimiko said smiling a little embarrassed.

"Hah, alright. Well, if you three want you can join Hikari in getting your things from Iruka's. Hinata; I want you to rest here for the next few days before you do anything," he said. Hinata nodded. Kiba was unhooked soon and left with Kimiko and Shino.

'I hope Shino's okay. He looks a little… Distraught. I wonder how Hikari is taking this?' Kimiko thought. They showed up at Iruka's, the door was open. Shibi, Iruka, and Gai were standing there talking to Hikari, who was sitting on the couch.

"You can't live by yourself right now. It's not exactly safe with him out there," Gai told her.

"I just don't see why I have to live him them! He scares me and Shino doesn't exactly talk to anyone. I don't like being somewhere that's unfamiliar!" Hikari argued back.

"We understand you don't like being separated from Kimiko too. You'll worry; but still. It's best for right now Hikari," Iruka said. Kimiko walked in and smiled.

"You know I'll be fine. Just start looking out for yourself okay?" Kimiko told her. Hikari sighed and crossed her arms.

"She's going to be difficult for a few days… I just know it…" Shibi sighed.

"Kimi, are you here to get your things too?" Iruka asked. Kimiko nodded and started heading to the room. Hikari's stuff was already cleaned out. Kiba walked in to help. Shino just stood at the door; not knowing what to do.

"You guys have her stuff now? Neji was actually wanting to battle Hikari to see her strengths," Gai said. Shino felt a little worried. Hikari looked a little worried too, then she smirked. Shibi and Iruka nodded.

"Yes. Shino's here now; so he can help me take her things over and put them in the guest room," Shibi said. Shino knew he knew he was standing there; but he also just remembered the guest room was right across the hall from Shino's room. Shibi picked up two bags, turning around to hand one to Shino. Hikari got up and walked past them with Gai. She brushed against Shino's arm, but she didn't say anything.

'She's angry… How come he's never told me about this?' Shino thought, taking the bag that his father handed him before leaving. Kimiko and Kiba walked out with her bags.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Iruka, we appreciated it. We'll all see you around," Kimiko said. Iruka nodded with a smile.

"Just be safe. Don't push yourself to hard," Iruka said.

"I won't. Bye Iruka," Kimiko said, walking out. As they headed toward Kiba's house, Kiba was telling her about the place.

"My Mom is kinda… Scary. As long as you stay on her good side; we'll be fine."

"I remember your mom. She reminds me of a wolf…" Kimiko told him, petting Akamaru who was on her head. He had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

"I'm just worried how Hikari is going to adapt. She doesn't like to be separated. To be honest; she hates being alone… But it's when she says she wants to be alone is when Shino needs to make sure she's okay."

"Really? Why's that?"

"She doesn't do good when she's by herself… We had been staying at the sand sibs place once; and Temari and I thought that if she needed something she'd get Kankuro or Gaara. We came back from going shopping and the room she was staying in was torn apart. Holes in the walls, books thrown, clothes all over the place, there was even a picture of her and Kankuro from when they started dating ripped in half. I've never seen her do something like that."

"Where was she?"

"Down the hall asleep on Kankuro's bed. He said she wasn't herself… She was screaming and shouting as if there was someone else there. She didn't remember ripping the picture either."

"Something must have happened then… We'll have to let him know."

"Yeah."

"Why exactly are we here? Shouldn't Neji be getting some rest?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, Neji is fine. I want to see you two combat. To test your skills to see who should be your sparring partner when we train," Gai said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? I could hurt her," Neji said, smirking as he looked at Hikari.

"Are you kidding me? You hurting me? You just wait, I'll make you eat those words," Hikari said.

"Ha-ha! I see this might be a good fight. You may begin," Gai said. Neji activated his Byakugan and came at her. She moved out of the way and stood behind him, kicking his back so he's fall over. He grunted and got back up.

"What? Tired already?" Hikari asked. He ran at her again and she used one hand to deflect every hit he threw at her. She hit one more and then he tried to go for her heart. She smacked his hand away and kicked him away.

"You're smart, you could keep up with my gentle fist. How about now?" he said, stepping closer. He kicked her feet from under her and tried to hit her chest again. When his hand came down; it met hers; and his chakra bounced from her hand back to him. He went flying into a tree. She sat up and smirked.

"Nice try. Done yet?" she asked standing up. He got back up, and held his arm in pain. It was broken.

"Not yet. I can still fight you with one hand."

Neji stood there, waiting for her to attack.

"Oh you waiting for me?" He nodded. She pulled out senbon and shuriken. She threw them at him, and he moved out of the way. She smirked and pulled on the strings from her hands, tripping him.

"Gah! Why you… You're not supposed to be a match for me as a rookie Genin! This is impossible!" he shouted. He sat up and held his arm again.

"Neji, are you alright?" Gai asked, walking over to him. Neji stood up and Gai took his arm.

"It's broken, and from a simple blow! How is it possible?" Gai shouted, looking over at Hikari. She walked over, and put a hand on it. Neji pulled away.

"Just let me see it," she said.

"Why? What can you possibly do?" Neji asked. Hikari took his arm forcefully and started healing it.

"You're such and arrogant jerk… Don't underestimate people, or overestimate. See them on the same level as you if you don't know them," she told him. Once his arm was done, she left go.

"My arm. It's fine. I guess I should thank you," Neji said, sounding a little thankful.

"No need. We're teammates… Is there anything else you want to see Gai-sensei?" Hikari asked, turning to look at him.

"How fast are you?" he asked.

"I don't know. Pretty fast?" she answered, unsure.

"Then race me!" he shouted, giving her a thumbs up. Hikari sighed.

"Alright," Hikari sighed. They stood next to each other by a tree.

"Alright. From here to the academy and back," Neji said. Gai and Hikari nodded.

"We can change our path if we want," Gai told her.

"Sounds fair I guess," Hikari said. They got ready and Neji told them to go. They took off. Hikari had jumped up on a building and ran past Naruto. She jumped down and saw Kiba and Kimiko walking her direction. She ran right into Kiba; knocking them both over.

"Ow! What's your problem?" he shouted. She got back up.

"Can't talk! Gotta go!" she shouted, continuing to run off.

"That wasn't weird…" Kimiko said.

"Really? Cause I think it was," Kiba said, brushing himself off. Kimiko giggled and kept walking to his house with him. Hikari nearly ran into Iruka, but instead he put his arm out and stopped her; making her land flat on her back.

"Is Gai making you race him?" he asked. Hikari nodded and got up, taking off. She was heading back to the training grounds. Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"Gai… You might run her down to nothing… You better watch her," Iruka said out loud.

"Really? Wait, she was just here? That means I'm behind! Oh no!" Gai shouted, and started running again. Hikari stopped and jogged up to Neji, not even panting.

"I guess I win?" she asked. Neji was looking at her a little surprised.

"Twenty-five seconds flat… Lee can do it in ten," he said.

"He's better at Taijutsu than I am. I can tell," she said.

"What are you good at then? You didn't use a single jutsu earlier," Neji asked.

"I'm good at my Kakke Gen Kai's and creating poison smoke like I did against Sasuke. Oh, and unless you have a really good immune system you shouldn't do it. At all. I highly suggest not trying to do it. Ever," she told him. It spiked his curiosity.

"How exactly do you do that?" he asked.

"Well… Either this way," she said, taking out a poisoned senbon and took a deep breath, licked it and let it out away from Neji. Once she stopped she coughed.

"Or I drop the bomb, suck in the air; and huff it back out. I can also bite a poison pill and that works too. It's very dangerous because you can die if you inhale it," she said and coughed again. He nodded. She coughed again and little poison smoke puffs came out.

"Will you be alright?" he asked. She nodded and spat on the ground.

"Ugh, the taste on the needles are also gross," she complained with a laugh.

'I was wrong. She may be stronger than I had thought. Her spirit is high too. But she's kind of annoying in a way like Naruto; but not as bad,' Neji thought. She was just smiling a cheeky smile then Gai showed up.

"You're late by three minutes," Neji said.

"What? Aw, I shouldn't have stopped to talk to Kakashi! How long did it take her?" Gai asked.

"Twenty-five seconds. Fifteen more than Lee," Neji said. Gai whined.

"I guess when Lee gets out you can be his sparring partner. For now; I want your help with Neji for the next month. Once a week, you will train with us. You'll battle him and each time he'll be using the technique he's been working on. Is that understood?" Gai told her. She nodded.

"Completely. Anything you want me to do now?" she asked.

"I have a question," Neji said. Hikari looked at him and nodded. "Why did you give Lee that kiss on the cheek?"

"Well, I told him it was for luck; but I knew Gaara was still out there. Why do you think he isn't dead? It's a specific jutsu that my mother taught me and Kimiko. It's not a Kakke Gen Kai since Kimi knows it; but it's still a Maki jutsu. If you give them a kiss on a chakra point in their face with Chakra directed to your lips; you can keep them safe for as long as you need them to be. He looked like he might have needed the help when I did it."

"A protection jutsu?" Gai asked.

"That, and it heals them three times better and faster than how long it would take originally. That's why I know he'll be his old self by the time the exams are over," she explained.

"That makes sense then. The sun is setting now, you should head back home. Both of you. Neji you need to rest well; Hikari I hope you get adjusted well," Gai said. Gai walked off and the other two started walking.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Neji asked. Hikari went to say something then shook her head.

"Pathetic. Follow me," Neji told her.

"I'll find my way. I kinda wanted to walk anyways. I'll be fine," she said. He shrugged.

"Whatever. If you get lost, it isn't my fault. Good bye," Neji said, leaving her.

"Insensitive jerk…" Hikari mumbled once he was out of ear shot. She sighed and kept walking along. She walked past the ichiraku ramen shop. She got to the park she was at with Shino by the time the moon was up and she could hear crickets. She sat on a swing and sighed.

"Alright… I'm lost. Maybe I should have taken Neji up on his help. This is great," Hikari muttered to herself. She looked down and closed her eyes. She felt the swing start to move. She started swinging; but she wasn't controlling it.

"H-Huh? What the?"

"Are you lost?" someone asked. She looked and saw no one standing there. She looked around; but there was no one.

"I must be hearing things again… Great."

"You're not hearing things."

"Who is it then? You're hiding in the tree by the sound of where your voice is."

"Try and guess."

"The sound of your voice… Wait, Kakashi?" she asked. The swing had stopped; but Kakashi was on the swing next to her.

"You guess right. Good for you. Why are you out here all by yourself? Shibi had said you hadn't gotten home yet."

"I don't exactly know where it is… It's not my home either though…"

"Oh? Where is your home then?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well, why don't you just get comfortable with the Aburame's. Surprisingly Shibi is very welcome for you staying there. You might enjoy it there."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I know what's inside me… I know what kind of danger I am. And with Orochimaru… I don't want to put them in danger. I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Why do you think Shibi is more than welcome? What is inside you was taken down so your father could seal it in you without dying. You remind us all of your father; but you clearly have your mothers hair," Kakashi said, patting her head.

"Their showing aren't they? Great…"

"I'm sure you'd look better with purple hair Hikari."

"My mothers' hair wasn't purple… She had black hair as my father had brunette hair. Mine was brown until they sealed that… Thing inside me. I may look like I have it under control; but sometimes I worry about it. It scares me… What if someone breaks it out? Is that why Orochimaru killed them?"

"Don't worry about it. He won't try to let it out, you have a rage against him. If you start to worry about it; just tell Shibi. He can help you. As for now, let's get you home okay?" Kakashi got up and put his hand out to her. She got up, and her legs wobbled.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, then shook her head after her eyes went wide. She leaned over, opened her mouth and blood came out. It was still blue until it hit the ground.

"That's not good," Kakashi muttered. Hikari sighed and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi shouted as soon as she made hand signs. She stood up and put her fingers to her mouth as she let out a poison smoke cloud followed by a fire jutsu.

'She just… She was actually able to self heal herself. Smart girl,' Kakashi thought.

"That's what was wrong. I swallowed a little when I showed Neji. I'll be good now," she said. He chuckled lightly as he put his hand on her back, guiding her to the Aburame's' house.

"You're poison cloud is a very dangerous trick. It surprises me a little that you can do it; but like the Aburame clan, the Maki clan was a highly respected and smart clan. Though I don't have to tell you that," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean? I only knew my parents… there times when some man wanted to see me but they never would let them," Hikari told him.

"Hm? Oh. I'll let Shibi explain.," Kakashi said, knocking on the door when they walked through a gate. Hikari looked around. It was like a giant garden. The door opened; but Hikari wasn't paying attention.

"I found her. Safe and sound, she's all yours now Shibi," Kakashi said with a slight smile; though no one could see it.

"Thank you Kakashi. Hikari, come inside. Hikari? Hikari!" Shibi shouted. Hikari's head whipped around and she saw Kakashi walking away.

"Come inside," Shibi told her. She nodded and walked past him. It was more clean than she expected. There was a flower vase on a table in the room.

"Shino's mother is on a mission this week, so you'll be with just Shino and I. There is ramen in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'm not a good cook, so there won't really be any cooked dinners for a few days."

"Hm? Oh that's fine. I could cook if you'd like. Sorry, I acted out earlier; I just don't exactly like being separated from Kimiko."

"I can understand. She's been the only person there for you for these past seven years. She's on Shino's team, she'll be in good hands. As for you, Gai can be a little tough. Sure you can handle his team?"

"I broke Neji's arm," She said. He raised a brow.

"Is he going to be alright for the exams?"

"I healed it. He'll be fine."

"I see. Smart, like your father."

"Yeah… Um, Kakashi said something earlier; but do you have any clue who might have been that man that showed up every year on my birthday?" Shibi had sighed.

"Yes; but I don't need to explain it right now. Ah, there you are Shino. Mind showing her to her room?" Shino nodded and Hikari walked over. She got a strange and different vibe from Shino. She could tell he was uncomfortable with this too.

"Here, bathroom is that room there. My dad went through your clothes; most of them were dirty. He left you a tank top and a pair of pajama pants on the bed for you. They used to be mine; but they don't fit anymore,' Shino said, opening the door. Hikari nodded. She felt so out of place, she didn't know what to do or say.

"Thanks. I think I'll just stay in here for a little while. I'm not hungry," she said walking in. Shino nodded.

"If you need anything, my room is across the hall," he told her. She nodded.

"Alright. Thanks," she sat down and he closed the door. She looked at the pants they gave her.

"No wonder, his legs are too long for these now," Hikari said. She changed and looked around the room. It was white walls and ceiling. There was a window that gave a view into the backyard. She walked over and looked. It was more beautiful and colorful than the front. There were two green houses in the back corners. A small pond in between them. She heard the door opened and turned to see Shibi standing there. He had taken his glasses off and was just in his pants and a shirt.

"I see the pants fit you. That's good. I had done your laundry and they'll be clean tomorrow. If you'd like, we can repaint the room."

"Maybe later…"

"Well, it's your room now; so don't worry about messing it up. You can change it anyway you want. Do you need anything?"

Hikari shook her head.

"Alright, good night then Hikari." He closed the door and she sighed and laid on the bed. She fell asleep after a little while.

Meanwhile, at the Inuzuka's; Kimiko just got out of the shower and was looking for her towel. Akamaru was walking out with it. She sighed angrily.

"Kiba! Control your dog! He took my towel!" she shouted.

"Good boy," Kiba said, taking the towel from his puppy. Hana elbowed the top of his head and grabbed the towel.

"Perverted little boy… Sorry Kimiko!" Hana shouted.

"I just want my towel!" Kimiko yelled. Tsume was laughing on the couch while drinking a soda.

"Kiba, are you going to treat her like this all the time?" she asked her son. Kiba sat up and rubbed his head.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Akamaru's!" he yelled. Hana walked into the bathroom and gave Kimiko her towel back. Kimiko wrapped it around herself and came out, glaring at Kiba.

"You and your dog! You're both perverts!" Kimiko shouted. Tsume kept laughing.

"Hey! I take that offensively!" Kiba yelled.

"You should! I'll get you back for that!" Kimiko threatened.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Kiba asked with a smirk. Kimiko smacked him.

"Guess," she told him. He rubbed his cheek.

"Ow! Okay, a threat… Sorry."

"I'm going to go get dressed now. Keep him away from the door so he can't pick the lock," Kimiko said walking into her room. Kiba tried to get up; but Hana kept him down by pressing her hand on top of his head.

"Nuh-uh. You leave her alone. It's her first night here," Hana warned him.

"Fine… Jeez, I bet it's not crazy like this at Shino's," Kiba said. Kimiko walked out and laughed.

"Who knows. Either she's keeping space for now or she's going at it with his dad. Do you think he'll take off his sunglasses with her there?" Kimiko asked, sitting next to his mom.

"I doubt it. He sleeps with those things on when he's over here and when I stay over there. That's what we should do!" Kiba shouted, standing up.

"Do what? Take his glasses?" Kimiko asked.

"No! Well, yes; but that's just a part of it! With you staying here, we can have Hikari and Hinata stay over with you and Shino can stay over with me! Then the four of us try and get them from him," Kiba explained.

"That might work out if I leave on a mission with Mom soon like planned. It won't be so crowded," Hana said.

"Just don't wreck the house," Tsume said.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted with a smile. Kimiko nodded and Akamaru barked.

"Now, you two go to bed. You have to go make sure Shino will be training right tomorrow and see how Hikari's first night was," Tsume said. Both kids got up and went to their rooms; but not after Kiba tried to block Kimiko from her and Hana's room and Kimiko kneeing his gut to let her though.


	9. Chapter 9

After three and a half weeks, Kurenai's team had been training all day and were taking a break. Kiba walked over to Shino and left Kimiko talking to Hinata.

"So how's Hikari adapting to your place?" Kiba asked quietly.

"She's doing fine. She actually surprised my father, mother and I by making breakfast this morning. He finds things are better for her now there. She questions me about him; but I can't really answer them."

"Oh. Well, at least she's better huh? My mom and Hana are out on a mission this week. You guys want to stay over tonight?" Kiba asked him, getting back up.

"I don't have a problem with it if Hikari doesn't. Which I doubt she will."

"Great! We'll go ask her when we're done here then!" Kiba said.

"Hinata says she'll come," Kimiko told them walking over. Kiba nodded with a smile. Kurenai walked over.

"Alright; I think you guys are good for today. Hinata is still a little weak from her injuries. You guys are free for the rest of the day," she told them.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," Kimiko said. She nodded and left them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Hikari!" Kiba shouted. They all started walking to other training grounds and heard Neji shout. They found Gai's team and Neji was fighting against Hikari for the second time this week.

"Aw, you're not tired again so soon are you?" Hikari asked teasingly.

"Why don't you just stop playing tricks and fight me!" Neji shouted. The four walked up to TenTen who was tired.

"She hasn't still used a jutsu out of all the times they've fought. Why doesn't she?" TenTen asked Kimiko.

"Dunno. Hikari! Use a jutsu! We want to see it!" Kimiko shouted. Hikari looked over and ducked under another attack from Neji.

"Why?" she asked. Neji hit her arm, and Hikari spun and kicked him.

"That's a good idea. Do it Hikari! I have faith in you!" Gai shouted. Neji ran and used his sixty-four palms attack. It hit Hikari and she flew into a tree. She got up quickly and waited for him to slow down. Once he started, she built up chakra in her hand. She held it up and pointed a finger at him. Her visible chakra turned into lightning bolts; shooting at Neji. Once he was shocked and against a tree, she ran at him and attacked the tree next to his face with Chidori. His eyes went wide and she backed up.

"You'll have to watch out for that from Sasuke. He can't control the bolts, and neither can Kakashi; but the second part is mainly the thing to worry about. Now; you don't have much chakra left; you need to take a break," Hikari said as Neji nearly passed out. She caught him.

"I see. How come you let me think I'm beating you then come back?" he asked.

"To teach you not to get your hopes up. You've been underestimating me this entire time,' she told him. He stood up and looked at her puzzled. She just smiled.

"How can someone so… Careless be so… So talented?" he asked.

"Seven years of defending yourself you tend to learn new tricks," she said, helping him walk to a tree to sit down in the shade.

"I wish I could see you go against Lee like that, but he's still in the hospital… Poor guy just wants to get out," Gai said.

"You guys may have given up on him; but I haven't yet. I can tell he won't give in so easily," Hikari said.

"You don't know… I just hope he'll be fine," Gai told her. She nodded.

"TenTen! Would you like to battle Hikari now?" Gai asked with a smile. TenTen's eyes went wide as she shook her head no.

"No, no. I'm good for today, thank you," she said. Hikari giggled.

"It's fine. What are you guys doing here?" Hikari asked, turning to Kimiko and the others.

"Oh we wanted to tell you that we're all staying at Kiba's tonight. His mom and sister are on a mission this week, and we figured you'd want to," Kimiko said with a smile. Hikari nodded.

"Sounds fun to me. Gai, am I free to go now?" Hikari asked, looking at him.

"Not quite yet. We still need to work on your strength control for the day," he told her, "Neji and TenTen are free to go. Now; over to the tree." Gai pointed at the tree she struck earlier when fighting Neji. She sighed and walked over.

"Be more enthusiastic like Lee Hikari! Be glad to be on my team!" Gai said with a smile. Hikari stabbed Kunai into the tree. Five in a row. TenTen helped Neji up and the other four just watched Hikari.

"Now, do what we did before training began," Gai told her. She hit the first one with an open hand, only the end of the circle stuck out. She hit the second, the handle stayed out. She hit the middle and it only went in a little bit. The next one did the same as the one before, and the last did the same as the first. She pulled them all out and turned around.

"Aim and throw, concentrate on the area, not the force," Gai said. Hikari took a breath and did as he said. They landed in a straight row. They looked to be in the tree as much as the middle one from earlier did; but when Gai walked over to check them; he pulled out the first and the fourth.

"These two were in a little more than the rest Hikari. That's better than this morning."

"Thanks sensei… Can I put the weights on now?" she asked. He nodded, and Hikari picked up arm weights.

"Two pounds for now. You pulled a muscle last week when you tried the five," Gai said. Kimiko raised a brow.

"She did?" Kimiko asked. Shino nodded.

"I forgot to mention it; we've all been busy training. She seems to have gotten over it though," Shino said. Kimiko nodded. Hikari did the same thing above the other three kunai. Gai looked at them.

"Very good! All five are perfect! You do better with restraints I see, maybe I should give you weights like I do Lee?" he wondered out loud.

"Sure; but isn't that more of Lee's thing?" Hikari asked.

"Oh that's for speed, yours would be for strength! You'd have the weights on your arms, not on your legs," Gai explained.

"No, I don't need that!' Hikari told him. He looked at her curiously. She sighed, looking at Kimiko and took the necklace off. She handed it to Kimiko with a smile.

"Hold that," she said. She walked back over and did the same thing; but all five kunai went through the tree. Gai looked shocked.

"That necklace. It holds back most of your potential. Why wear it then?" he asked her.

"That's why," Kimiko said, pointing seven trees down, where the kunai finally stopped and stabbed into the tree.

"Ah, I see. The Hokage was right, you will be a promising student next to Lee. He'll be so glad to have you on his team!" Gai cried, hugging Hikari. He let go of her and she put the necklace back on.

"Speaking of Lee, how is he?" Kiba asked.

"He's talking and walking a little now. You can visit him if you'd like; just don't upset him about training," Gai said. They all nodded.

"Hikari you can have the rest of the day off now," Gai said.

"Thank you Gai," Hikari said. She walked with the others to the hospital; Hikari wanted to visit Lee. They walked to his room; but no one else really wanted to go in.

"I'll just go in by myself then," Hikari said with a smile. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Lee was sitting up looking out the window.

"Hey Lee. I see you're up, how are you feeling?" Hikari asked, walking over. He didn't look.

"I can see the training field you guys were at earlier from here. How I wish I could have joined. You really showed Neji didn't you? How can you be the same age as us; but be so much more talented," Lee asked, looking at her. She sat next to him.

"You haven't had to defend you and someone you care about for a long time. I'm sure that when you get out and get back on your feet you'll be just as good as you used to be," Hikari said with a smile.

"I want to be better. I can't lose to Neji, Sasuke, or Naruto!" he shouted. Hikari put her hand on his.

"It doesn't matter about being stronger to beat someone. What matters is that you're strong for yourself, and if you can beat them then good for you; if not, don't beat yourself up about it okay?" Lee nodded and smiled a little with tears in his eyes.

"Is it true?" he asked, his smiled fading away.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that… My days as a ninja… Are over?" he asked, his eyes full of sadness. Hikari felt depressed just as much as she did. She hardly knew the kid, and yet, she felt like he could be someone she could trust.

"They say that; but…" Hikari trailed off.

"But what? Hikari what is it?"

"I don't believe them. I won't believe it. You… You actually took on Gaara and you weren't scared! You where able to actually put a scratch on him. No one else has been able to do it while in an actual battle with him," she told him.

"I heard Naruto said you've done it before?"

"Yeah well, he didn't have his gourd and he wasn't expecting me to punch him. He shouldn't have opened his mouth anyways."

"You were mad at him… Did he upset you like I had?"

"No. It was something about his brother. You didn't upset me. You just caught me off guard. That's all."

"Oh, well okay. Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me that after I get out of here, and after I get better; that we will train together?" Lee asked, looking at her with eyes full of hope. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek again.

"I promise, just like you promised to fight me after the exams were over." He nodded.

"Anything else you want Lee?"

"Yeah, why have you been training with my team? Did they choose you to fill my spot or something?" he asked, the mood completely changing. Hikari laughed and shook her head.

"I could never replace your spot. You're one of a kind. I was placed on your team specially, by the Hokage. It was his choice, I just decided to go along with it because I knew you could keep up. Oh, and you still hold a record."

"Record?"

"I was able to get from the training grounds to the academy in twenty-five seconds. Ten seconds more than you," she said with a smile.

"I'm still the fastest Shinobi in Konoha?"

"As far as I know yeah."

"Yes!" Lee shouted with joy.

"You should probably get back to getting some rest," Hikari said with a slight giggle. Lee nodded.

"Thank you for visiting me Hikari. I feel emotionally better now that you have cheered me up."

"Oh, you're welcome," Hikari said, caught a little off guard. She got up and walked to the door. She walked out and everyone else was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, how is he?" Kimiko asked.

"He's a lot better than he was before," Hikari said. She nodded.

"That's good. Lets' get going then, Kiba's stomach keep growling and his complaining is getting annoying," Kimiko said. Hikari laughed. They were walking by the Ichiraku ramen shop on their way to the barbeque place when Hikari noticed Naruto eating with some guy. She ran over and opened the curtains.

"Naruto? You're supposed to be training! Not eating with some- Jiraiya? You perverted old man! What are you doing here? I thought you left on important business of 'research' so you could go look at girls?" Hikari shouted.

"Hikari? How do you know Pervy sage?"

"Toad Sage…"

"Whatever!"

"He's the guy that Kimi and I trained with for a week. The one I almost took out with Chidori unexpectedly."

"Hey there kiddo," Jiraiya said. Hikari glared.

"You and your perverted book! You peeked through as Kimi and I were bathing at the springs you creep!"

"I was looking at the other girls for research!" Jiraiya shouted. Hikari pulled out a make-out paradise book and opened it up and showed him.

"This isn't research, this is a story. Actually it's not half bad; but your still a huge perv," Hikari said.

"How did you get that? You're fourteen, you're supposed to be eighteen…" Jiraiya said.

"Huh? Oh, I picked it off of Kakashi earlier this morning when Gai and I were racing. He stopped to talk to Kakashi and I just picked it out of his back pocket and ran. I don't even think he knows yet either," Hikari said. Jiraiya laughed.

"Such a sneaky girl still. Go on, I have to train Naruto."

"Well fine. Good luck Naruto," Hikari said.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Naruto said back. Hikari stepped out and spotted the others a little ways ahead. She ran up and saw Kakashi walking toward them.

"What was that about?" Kimiko asked.

"That pervert is training Naruto…" Hikari sighed.

"You mean Jiraiya? The guy who trained us?"

"Yeah. His books not bad though," Hikari said.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" Kakashi asked. Hikari looked at him scared.

"Uhh… I found it laying on the floor and picked it up," she lied.

"Gai told me he was teaching you to steal from the enemy," Kakashi said. She laughed and handed him his book.

"You're a pervert to Kakashi. He said take what you think is precious to the enemy. You didn't have a scroll on you, so I took that," she said, pointing at the book.

"Don't try and take it again, or else," he told her, walking off.

"Well somebody is a little emotional about his book," Hikari joked. Kiba laughed lightly.

"Well, how about we get food now?" Kiba said as his stomach growled again. Hikari laughed.

"Alright fine," Hikari said. They kept walking, and Hikari heard someone shout her name from above. Kankuro.

"Hey Kari, shouldn't you answer him? He looks like he's about to jump down here," Kimiko told her.

"Hikari! Come on, don't be so mean! Just talk to me!" Kankuro yelled. Hikari sighed and kept walking.

"Just ignore him… It's pointless, he's an annoying jerk. Forget him. He's a pervert like Kakashi and that Pervy Sage as Naruto calls him," Hikari said. Kimiko giggled.

"I warned you," she said before Kankuro hugged Hikari from behind and lifted her up. Hikari was kicking her legs.

"Put me down! Stop it!" Hikari shouted. Kimiko and Kiba ran to the barbeque place and ran into Chouji, Asuma, and Shikamaru.

"Shouldn't you help her?" Chouji asked.

"Oh she'll be fine. Hinata, Shino! C'mon!" Kimiko shouted, waving them over. Hinata ran over.

"You guys want to eat together?" Asuma asked.

"Sure," Kiba said. They all walked inside; Shino following a minute later.

"Looks like they left you Hikari. I just want to talk to you," Kankuro told her.

"Put me down and I might listen," Hikari said through her teeth.

"He just won't leave that girl alone will he?" Asuma asked with a laugh.

"Oh lord no. He'll never leave her alone. The other day I ran into him; he still has feelings for her. Sucks for him," Kimiko said.

"Why him?" Shikamaru asked.

"She doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. Well she makes it seem that way at least. She just wants him to be friends with her; not like that," Kimiko said, pointing at them out the window.

"Oh? Does she like someone else?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why do you care?" Kiba asked him.

"I'm just making conversation. Is that a problem?"

"Kiba's just being nosy again; but yes, she does like someone else. Kind of… She's complicated," Kimiko told him.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. Asuma chuckled.

"Looks like he said something she didn't like," Asuma pointed out.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying you can't even speak to me?" Hikari asked. Kankuro rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry; but it's not my choice. I can't tell you why or Gaara will have my neck," Kankuro said.

"Well… Thank Gaara for me then. Now I don't have to worry about you annoying me anymore," Hikari said with a slight smile. Kankuro's face showed sadness; but Hikari was slightly relieved. She went to turn around; but he caught her arm.

"Next time I see you; I want to tell you a few secrets okay?" Kankuro said.

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let go," she said, pulling her arm away. He kissed her unexpectedly. It was sweet; but Hikari thought it was rude. She kicked him down an alley way.

"Don't ever do that again! You make me so sick sometimes Kankuro!" she screamed, wiping her mouth and walking into the barbeque place. She sat down next to Shikamaru.

"Glad you could join us," Asuma said.

"Thanks," Hikari said quietly.

"What did he say?" Kimiko asked.

"He can't talk to me anymore. Apparently it'd be best to avoid him. Chouji you keep eating that fast you'll get hiccups," Hikari warned him.

"I don't care! It's good, try it!" Chouji shouted. Hikari was about to say no when he shoved some in her mouth. She had no choice but to chew and swallow.

"It's good thanks; but I'm not hungry," she said. Kimiko looked at her like she was crazy.

"You? Not hungry? Are you sick or something?" Kimiko asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Kiba, you'll get an upset stomach calm down jeez," Hikari said.

"Oh you missed it; they're challenging each other to an eating duel," Hinata said with a giggle.

"Really now? I could eat more than both of you combined. Hands down," Hikari said.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah! You couldn't eat more than a kitten Hikari!" Kiba yelled.

"You both are up! When you two lose, you'll be sick!" she said.

"Tomorrow, here after training it is then. The two losers pay for it," Asuma said, joining in.

"This is going to be a drag to watch," Shikamaru sighed.

"Sounds fair. You guys are in for a shock," Kimiko said.

"She's a girl. There's no way a girl could eat more than both of us!" Chouji said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Shino said. Chouji and Kiba finished eating; and Asuma paid it as a treat. They all walked out.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow then," Kiba said to Chouji. Chouji nodded.

"You both are going down!" Chouji shouted. Hikari laughed.

"Good luck with that," Kimiko said with a smile. They went separate ways and the group of five went to Kiba's. They walked in and Kimiko sat on the couch with Hinata and Hikari.

"Wait, there's an uneven number with guys to girls. Why did you two want Hinata to come?" Kiba asked. Kimiko and Hikari hugged Hinata from both sides.

"Because we love Hinata!" they said. Hinata blushed lightly and smiled.

"Plus we wouldn't want her feeling left out. She's who will tell us your boys' secrets as you sleep," Hikari said with a smirk.

"That's not fair! Hinata you can't tell them, promise?" Kiba asked.

"Nope, she's ours tonight Kiba. Not yours," Kimiko said, sticking her tongue out. Kiba bit it and Kimiko smacked him.

"Stop that! I told you it hurts! You made it bleed again!" Kimiko shouted at him. Hikari laughed.

"Is it like this here every night Akamaru?" Hikari asked, looking down at the pup. He barked and nodded. Hikari laughed harder.

"Seems like you're having a harder time than me Kimi. At Shino's, only his dad messes with me. His mom leaves me be and Shino… Well, he doesn't really do anything really," Hikari said, looking at Shino who was sitting at the table.

"Do they even know you're both here?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded.

"Stop being so quiet! We're your friends, not the enemy Shino! What did Shibi and I tell you?" Hikari shouted. Shino sighed and put his head down, covering his ears by folding his arms over his head.

"We're being too loud… Sorry Shino," Hikari said, walking over and putting a hand on his arm.

"How do you know that?" Kiba asked.

"He… Well, this is how he acts when someone starts yelling at him. He doesn't like it…"

"Unlike you, who shouts back," Kimiko noted. Hikari nodded. Shino put one arm up and opened his hand and moved Hikari's hand away. He lifted his head up.

"Just lower your voices," Shino told them. Hikari smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Kiba, I'm stealing two other pairs of your pants," Kimiko said walking into Kiba's room.

"Why?" he asked following her.

"So Hikari and Shino have pants to sleep in. Hinata and I are the same size; but Hikari's actually a little bigger," Kimiko told him.

"Hikari, Kimiko called you fat!" Kiba called over his shoulder.

"No she didn't. What she meant by bigger was that I have wider and thicker hips moron," Hikari said.

"Really? That's weird… Most girls I know are a size four at the most. What about you?" Kiba asked. Hikari walked over and smacked him.

"It's not important for you to know," she told him.

"What if I wanted to get you some clothing for a present or something? I'd have to know!" Kiba argued.

"Then just take Kimi or Shino. They'd know," Hikari told him; looking past him into his room.

"Wow, it's actually clean. I thought it'd be filthy," Hikari muttered. Kiba growled.

"It was a compliment," Hikari smiled as she walked back down the hall. There was a knock at the door. Hinata opened it and Jiraiya was standing there.

"U-Um, c-can I help you?" she asked.

"Why yes, you can. I was told I could find Hikari here," he said. Hikari walked to the door and looked at Jiraiya with surprise and anger.

"What are you doing here you pervert! I thought I was finally done with you!" she shouted.

"Naruto kind of tired himself out. We talked about you at the ramen shop; said you reminded him of himself sometimes. You seem to be kinda close with him don't you?" Jiraiya asked. Hikari nodded.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"Oh just asking. Naruto is at the hospital. He used up all his chakra in a summoning jutsu today. If you would please, step outside so I could talk to you?" Jiraiya asked. Hikari was hesitant; but walked out anyways and closed the door.

"He was able to unlock the nine tailed fox's' chakra today. I wish to help you with the-"

"Hey now quiet down! I don't need them knowing. I grew up being told what was in me unlike him. Not everyone knows what is in him or Gaara; and people who are my age don't know what's in me. I plan to keep it that way for a little while longer," Hikari told him.

"You have to understand what you hold is the creature that created Naruto's. What created all of them, one through ten, is inside you. The elemental beast, Tishibi. I can help you control it as well, to use all the elements to your advantage; but it'll take a while. Do you want my help or not?" Jiraiya asked her. Hikari bit her lip.

"I… I have to think about it. I'll let you know when I can; but thank you for telling me about Naruto. I'll see how he is tomorrow. Now get lost," Hikari told him. He laughed.

"Still so demanding. You have a good night now Hikari, find me when you have your answer," he said then was gone. Hikari walked back inside.

"What'd he want?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Oh, just to tell me about Naruto's training. Asked if I wanted his help too; but Naruto forget to mention that I gave up my chances," she half lied.

"Ohh alright. Anyone want ice cream?" Kiba asked, walking to the kitchen. Hikari just realized Hinata and Kimiko had changed into pajamas, and Kiba had on pajama pants.

"Oh, I do!" Kimiko said.

"Sure," Hinata smiled.

"When did you guys change?" Hikari asked. She looked for Shino; but he wasn't in the room.

"Um, while you were outside? Here, just go put these on," Kimiko told her, throwing clothes at her. Hikari caught them and nodded.

"Mine and Hana's room is that door right there," Kimiko said, pointing at the first door on the right side of the hall. Hikari walked over, and just as she opened the door; Shino walked out of Kiba's room in pajama pants and still wearing his sunglasses. He was also shirtless. Hikari felt her face get hot and she walked in the room; closing the door quickly.

'Wh-When did Shino get so… So attractive?' Hikari thought.

'That was strange,' Shino thought walking out and sitting on the couch with Hinata and Kimiko.

"Hey Shino, want ice cream?" Kiba asked from the kitchen.

"Sure," Shino answered. Hikari walked out and pulled at her shirt.

"It's so baggy… Why am I stuck with Kiba's clothes?" Hikari whined.

"Do you want to sleep in dirty clothes? Be my guest," Kiba told her.

"I like the pants; but I'm not a fan of the baggy shirt. The neck is all stretched out I'm guessing from Akamaru being in it?" Hikari asked. Kiba nodded, walking out with two bowls in his hands and one on his head. He handed one to Shino, one to Hinata, and took the one off his head to hand to Kimiko.

"Ice cream?" Kiba asked, looking at Hikari. Her face was still a light pink after seeing Shino. She was trying to avoid looking at him now. Kiba smirked.

"You look cute when you blush Hikari," Kiba teased. Hikari choked and glared.

"Sh-Shut up Kiba!" Hikari shouted at him. Kiba laughed. Shino raised a brow, curious to what was going on.

"Kari, you never blush. You've been acting weird lately. What's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"N-Nothing. I'll explain later," Hikari told her.

'Stuttering too? Something is definitely- Oh, that makes sense now. I think things have been changing in her mind since staying with Shino… I wonder how she feels over there,' Kimiko thought; looking at Shino. She realized Shino was looking at Hikari, then looked at her. Kimiko looked back at her ice cream as she ate it. Hinata blinked with confusion.

"Do you want ice cream or not?" Kiba asked Hikari.

"Um, yeah, sure," Hikari said.

"Then come help me, I know the kinds that those three like but I don't know about you," Kiba said, grabbing Hikari's wrist and pulling her into the kitchen. Kiba slammed Hikari against the back wall and put his hands on either side of her. His face got close to hers.

"You've been acting funny lately. Even Shino sees it. What's up with you?" Kiba asked quietly. Hikari blinked.

"I-I've been thinking…" she answered.

"About? You're face is all red. Haven't you seen him shirtless before?"

"Yeah; but I never really paid much attention to it before… And thoughts are personal, that's why they stay in your head. Why do you care?"

"Because two reasons, Kimiko cares about you and Shino cares about you. Honestly we all do; you're our friend. Now what's wrong?" Kiba pressed on. Hikari looked down at the shirt and rubbed the scar underneath it. She pulled the shirt up to show that it was scabbed over again.

"I've been able to wake myself up before I scream from my nightmares… I've told Shibi about them; but I don't want Kimi to worry. I've never seen her smiling or laughing so much before. She loves it here, I can tell. I've just been trying to get used to staying at Shino's. I'll be fine," she told him. He looked at the scabbed over scar and nodded.

"Alright. I won't tell them, just promise me if it happens again you'll let me know?" Kiba asked. Hikari nodded and he back up, opening his freezer.

"I've got vanilla, chocolate, cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, strawberry, and some sort of peanut butter swirls in chocolate," he told her.

"Peanut butter," Hikari said with a smile. Kiba grabbed the container and opened it. He sat it down and got a bowl, putting it in the bowl for her. Once he was done he handed it to her, making some for himself.

"This one is my favorite," Hikari told him, dipping her finger in then licking it. Kiba handed her a spoon and put the ice cream back.

"Mine too. Shino prefers the mint one, Hinata like strawberry and Kimiko like plain chocolate," Kiba said. Hikari nodded. She walked out, and almost dropped her bowl when she bumped into Shino. He caught it for her and set it in his empty bowl.

"Are you alright Kari?" Shino asked. She bit her tongue and nodded. Kimiko smirked.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, whispering in Kimiko's ear.

"I think Hikari is realizing how much she actually likes Shino tonight," Kimiko whispered back into Hinata's ear.

"Okay girls, stop gossiping. What are we going to do?" Kiba asked, sitting down with his ice cream. Hikari walked and sat on the arm of the couch next to Kimiko.

"Well, what can we do? It's starting to rain outside," Hikari said.

"It is?" Kiba asked, looking out. It was raining like Hikari said.

"You didn't even look out the window. How did you do that?" Hinata asked. She seemed to not stutter when she was with Hikari and Kimiko.

"She's kind of good at guessing those kind of things," Kimiko said.

"I just knew," Hikari said with a smile. Hinata realized her eye color had changed from the normal emerald green to an aqua blue. Just darker than Kimiko's sky blue eyes. Shino just stood next to Hikari.

'He's been getting a lot closer instead of keeping his distance from her like it all started out… Maybe this has something to do with what he explained his bugs do,' Kiba thought.

"I know! We can play truth or dare," Hikari suggested, eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"I like that idea, how about you guys?" Kiba asked. Kimiko shrugged.

"Sure, just nothing gross okay? Like you being too tired to sit up and eat breakfast so you ate Akamaru's," Kimiko said, looking at Kiba. His face fell and he looked annoyed.

"It's not that bad. It's actually healthier too," Kiba defended himself. Hikari giggled.

"Three to two?" Kiba asked.

"I-I'm in," Hinata spoke up. Shino shrugged. Kiba smiled brightly.

"Alright! Since it was Hikari's turn, you go first," Kiba said.

"Nah, I want to wait. Kiba you go first," Hikari said.

"Okay. Kimi, truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"Dare," she said raising a mischievous brow.

"Hm… I dare you to kiss Akamaru, his way," Kiba smirked. Kimiko shrugged and picked up Akamaru, licking his cheek. Akamaru barked in happiness.

"Least he's clean," Kimiko said with a laugh, "Hinata?"

"T-Truth?"

"Do you like Naruto?" Kimiko asked, being nice. Hinata played with her fingers and nodded.

"S-Shino?"

"… Dare," he answered after a moment.

"Um… Uhh… Um…" Hinata was having a hard time thinking, then she thought of one, "Take one person from this r-room and t-tell them a s-secret in another r-room," she said.

"Alright, Kimiko," he said, walking back to Kiba's room. Kimiko was puzzled and followed him. She walked in and he closed the door.

"Let me ask, why me?" Kimiko asked.

"Because, if it comes to it; you'll be able to explain it to Hikari easier. My father told me something about how our insects react to that one person in our life. It's how he met my mother, and he said that if you ignore them; it'll just make things worse… Being in the same room with her just makes them react and buzz inside."

"That sounds kinda weird."

"I know… Just understand what I mean please?"

"So you're telling me that with how your bugs are reacting; you're starting to like Hikari?"

"Yes… and maybe more… Even though my father knows a lot more about her family than I do; I know more about her personally than he does. I know her eyes change color according to the weather. I know she hates to be left alone, even if it's just a room across the hall from someone else. I know she takes a cold rinse after he showers because there's no steam in the bathroom after she gets out. I know she's afraid to tell anyone what's really on her mind; and when she cooks it's because she feels like a burden where she's staying."

'He really does care about her as much as Kiba had said… A month here, and so far Hikari and I have found two guys we can trust, plus Hinata.' Kimiko thought, "Shino… Has she had any nightmares since she stayed at your house?"

"Yes, she just won't tell anyone." Kimiko nodded.

"Thanks for telling me; but I won't tell her anything until you do or you tell me to," Kimiko told him. He nodded. They walked back out and Kiba was wrestling with Hikari. He had her in a headlock while sitting on her back.

"Finally!" Kiba said, letting her go. Hikari rolled over, and sat on top of Kiba.

"You won this time," Hikari said with a smile. She got up and helped Kiba up.

"Shino's turn," Kiba said.

"Kimiko," Shino said flatly.

"Again? Alright, truth this time," Kimiko said.

"When you first met Kiba, what did you think?"

"I thought he was a strange smelling dog boy. I still think that, but in a different way," Kimiko said giggling. Kiba sighed.

"Now, Hikari?" Kimiko asked.

"Dare!" Hikari said with a smile. Kimiko smirked and looked at Kiba.

"We dare you to sleep in the same bedroom with Shino tonight," Kimiko and Kiba said. Hikari looked at her best friend with shock. She tried to play it cool, but even Shino was slightly blushing, he just looked away to hide it.

"Alright fine. Kiba?" Hikari asked.

"Dare me," Kiba said.

"You're going to regret that…" Kimiko said.

"I dare you to kiss Kimi," Hikari smirked. Kiba raised a brow and Kimiko's face went red.

"Cheek, forehead? What?"

"A real kiss. Just do it," Hikari said.

'She's good at payback,' Shino thought. Kiba was going to argue, but Hikari shook her head. Kiba hesitated, then kissed Kimiko. Kimiko's face got a deeper red.

"I-I think we should s-stop playing now… We've all had our t-turns and it's getting late," Hinata said.

"Agreed," Hikari said. Kiba yawned and nodded.

"C'mon Hinata," Kimiko said, getting up and walking to hers and Hana's room. Hikari didn't move. She didn't want to be stuck in the same room with Shino at the moment.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you two can take my bed," Kiba said, pushing them to his room. Both tried to resist; but it failed. Once in the room, Kiba closed the door. He walked into Kimiko's and Hana's room and leaned against the frame.

"Well, I got them in my room. You two want anything before I pass out?" Kiba asked.

"No, if she needs anything I'll get it for her. Night Kiba," Kimiko said.

"N-Night Kiba," Hinata said.

"Night," Kiba said closing the door. He walked to the couch, jumped on it and fell asleep with Akamaru on his chest. Shino sighed and sat on Kiba's bed. Hikari stood there, looking around Kiba's room. The red walls, the chestnut drawers. Akamaru's bed on the floor next to Kiba's. Shino looked at her and patted the spot next to him.

"Hikari?"

"Hm? Sorry… I was um, thinking."

"You've been a little distant lately."

"It's nothing," Hikari said, looking down at her hands. Her nightmare from last night played in her head. One hand was crystalized and the other was fire. Her hand actually started to burn and she shook her head. Shino got up and walked over to her, hugging her.

"Your dream last night had you crying… It worried me," he told her. Hikari's hands started to shake. She couldn't believe he was actually being comforting. He had usually always kept his space from her until this week.

'Is he… afraid he might not make it through the exams? No, that can't be; unless he get stuck against Gaara. But he's not stupid, he'd give in against him,' Hikari thought. She didn't know what to say or how to react; but she didn't realize she had tears welling up into her eyes. She was crying and didn't even realize it. She hugged Shino back, crying into his chest. He hugged her closer, ignoring the buzzing feeling he had inside.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Shino asked.

"Wh-Why? Why did it have to happen to me? Why am I… Why are they… Why?" Hikari said, pulling away from Shino, wiping her eyes. She walked and sat on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Why what?" Shino asked, sitting in front of her.

"T-Tishibi… Th-the element demon," Hikari said. Shino felt a little worried.

"Is… is that why he killed them? Trying to get to me? Wh-why did he do it? Why am I a vessel for the demon? Why?" Hikari held her head and closed her eyes.

'That's what he meant… He helped seal it inside her, and it stays in as long as the necklaces don't touch. Why put so much of a burden on someone like her?' Shino thought. When Hikari's eyes opened, her eyes had changed color. They were a mixture of a fire red, water blue, grass green, and white. He backed up a little, giving her space.

'This isn't good…' Shino thought.

"S-Shino… H-Help," Hikari said. She was biting her finger, trying to calm down. She was shaking, about to have a panic attack. Shino kneeled in front of the bed and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Look, we need to go home. Let me just go tell them and we can go alright? My father can help you; you'll be fine," Shino told her. She nodded, biting her hand. Shino got up and walked out to the couch. He woke Kiba up.

"Hm… Shino? What do you want? I'm sleeping," Kiba said and rolled over off the couch. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"I have to go. Hikari isn't exactly… Herself right now. I need you to tell Kimi when she wakes up," Shino said. Before Kiba could answer, there was a loud thunder clap and a scream. Kimiko opened her door and looked down the hall.

"Hikari? Are you okay?" she shouted. Hinata was right behind her. Kiba and Shino ran into Kiba's room; but Hikari was gone. Kiba's window was open though.

"What happened? Shino!" Kimiko shouted, pinning him against the wall.

"Her eyes, they changed."

"Oh no… G-Go find her. Go find her and warn anyone else you see along the way," Kimiko said. Shino left, looking for Hikari.

"Wh-what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Hikari's having a little bit of a… Break down," Kimiko told her.

"Does this happen often?" Kiba asked slightly annoyed.

"No. When it does; then something happened to upset her. I've only seen it happen once; but that's when she tore apart a room at the sand village before we came here."

"O-Oh… Should be um, go look for her?" Hinata asked.

"No, it's raining and we all could get sick. Shino's bugs will keep him from getting sick," Kimiko said. Hinata nodded.

"Well what do we do? Just sit here and wait?" Kiba asked. Kimiko sighed.

"Just go back to sleep Kiba. I'll wait and see if she comes back. She might have gone back to Shino's or the park," Kimiko told him. He nodded. Hinata walked back in the room and sat on the bed she was sleeping on.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Kiba whispered.

"I have no clue. Just be glad she didn't tear your room apart," Kimiko whispered back. Kiba wanted to hug Kimiko; but he didn't want to make it awkward with Hinata there. He walked back out to the couch and just stared out the window.

Shino checked the lake and the park and decided to go to Iruka's. when he knocked on the door, he heard Iruka shouted something. When Iruka opened the door, he was surprised to see Shino standing there.

"Shino? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Iruka asked.

"Is Hikari here?"

"What? Why would she be- is she alright?"

"It's a long story but she took off. She might have gone home… Sorry for waking you," Shino said, before taking off. Iruka stepped out and watched him, leaning against the door.

'Their dads were right. There is definitely is going to be something that goes on between those two… Good luck Shino; she's got a hard shell to crack,' Iruka thought with a smile.

Shino jumped over his front gate and ran inside. His dad walked out of the kitchen and blinked.

"I see you made it home too. Hikari's here, don't worry. I took care of the issue. You can go back to Kiba's if you'd like," Shibi said.

"Where is she?" Shino asked, trying to not sound concerned.

"Upstairs, sleeping. Just so you know; next time this happens, use a few parasitic insects on her to drain some of her chakra till she passes out. It suppresses what tries to get out," Shibi told him.

"Why did she have to have a demon sealed in her?"

"The same reason Naruto did, to save the village he lives in. Though, Hikari's has so her clan could live; until someone came a long… Either way, it doesn't matter to you. Understand? Now either go upstairs and change or go back over to Kiba's," Shibi told him. Shino bit his tongue; trying to keep himself from wanting to yell at his own father.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," Shino told him, walking up. Shibi nodded and walked down a hall to his room. Shino changed, but he didn't stay in his room for long. He walked across the hall to Hikari's room. She was asleep in shorts and a rib tank.

'She looks innocent. Like nothing happened,' Shino thought. Hikari started to twitch, then shake. She rolled over, her eyes closing tighter. Shino sat on the bed and shook her shoulder.

"Hikari, wake up. It's just a nightmare," he whispered. Hikari sat up biting her tongue. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Shino.

"Shino? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Kiba's," she whispered.

"You are too; but you took off."

"I knew your dad could help… Sorry."

"It's fine. Kimiko seemed to understand what was going on. Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine. Why don't you go back to Kiba's?"

"I'd rather stay here."

"Why?"

Shino hesitated a minute and looked away, "Because… You're here."

Hikari felt her face get a little warm and she smiled. She leaned forward and hugged him. He looked back at her and she smiled up at him.

"I can almost tell the color of your eyes. You glasses are still in the way," she said. Shino blushed slightly and looked away again.

'What do I do?' Shino thought. Hikari leaned back, letting go of him. He looked back at her and she bit her lip.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"We still have a dare to keep to…" she said. He froze up. He didn't know what to do, and Hikari didn't want to make things awkward.

"Well… Then… Alright," Shino said. Hikari looked at him slightly shocked. He crawled beside her and laid down; pulling her down too.

"A dare is a dare. It's not like we're going to do anything," he said. Hikari nodded as she laid down. It wasn't like the many times she'd went to sleep at Kankuro's and woke up cuddled up to him. Shino was a good friend of hers. She didn't want to ruin things for them. He took his glasses off and put them on the table next to her.

'Did he… He did. I guess he doesn't sleep in them,' Hikari thought.

"Good night," Shino said, facing away from her.

"Night," Hikari said. She fell asleep after a few minutes, and once Shino knew she was asleep; he turned around to look at her.

'This feeling annoys me in the worst way…' he thought. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek before he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hikari woke up and realized she had fallen asleep in Shino's room again.

"That makes two nights in a row…" she muttered. Shino walked in and both of them looked at each other; their faces going red.

"Gah! Warn a girl next time!" Hikari shouted, hiding under his blankets.

"It's my room, I shouldn't have to warn you!" he shouted back. Shibi chuckled from downstairs as he sipped coffee with his wife.

"Sounds like things are going to get better. He stopped wearing his glasses with her around," Shibi said. She laughed.

"You're right; but do you really think letting them stay in the others rooms is a good idea now?" Kohan asked. (I saw it somewhere, and I have NO CLUE what her real name is so just work with me. If you know; let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks.)

Shibi nodded, "She has been sleeping better these past three days; and Shino says she didn't wake up screaming like she had a couple of days ago. Now; Shino has to take the exams today, I don't want him being late."

"Yeah, yeah. He'll get there on time, don't worry," Kohan said with a smile.

"You can get out from under the covers now. I'm dressed," Shino said, his voice calmer than before. Hikari poked her head out from the blanket and sat there.

"You should get dressed. The final exams are today," Shino said.

"But your bed is so comfortable…" Hikari sighed, laying back on her side. Shino shook his head and pulled the blanket off of her; pulling her off the bed. She hit the ground with a thud and she glared up at him.

"You don't have to be so mean. I'll get dressed, jeez," Hikari said, getting up and walking across the hall. Shino made his bed and Hikari put on her clothes. She looked at the picture they all decided to have taken yesterday. Kimiko and Hikari were hugging Hinata from the sides and Kiba had his arms around Kimiko's shoulder and Shino's shoulder. Shino had his hand on Hikari's shoulder. Even though four of them were smiling, you couldn't even see a trace of emotion on Shino's face. Hikari smiled.

'I want to get a picture with Lee and Naruto… Especially Naruto. I wonder if he even realizes we're a lot alike?' Hikari thought. She walked out and headed down the stairs, where she was met by Shino and his parents. She grabbed a piece of toast and walked into the kitchen for her glass of orange juice.

"How can you guys not drink it? This stuff is good for you," Hikari said.

"So is milk; but you don't drink it unless it's with cereal or cookies," Kohan said.

"So I'm a strange girl. Sue me," Hikari joked with a smile.

"Shino, do well in your match today," Shibi said. Shino nodded.

"You shouldn't put so much pressure on your son before his big exam," Hikari said.

"You shouldn't be telling me how to raise my kid since you're still a child yourself," Shibi said. Hikari raised up her shirt and pointed at the scar on her hip.

"See that? I had to grow up quickly. Forgive me if I like to act like a child at times; just remember I'm your best friends' daughter," Hikari said, eating another piece of toast. Hikari realized she had made Shibi feel a little bad and smiled.

"But again, I'm fourteen; what do I know? I'm just glad you took me in. You've been acting like a dad to me, thanks," Hikari said, giving him a hug. He patted her arm and she let go. Shino sighed.

'She's so strange at times…' he thought. Hikari grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"See you guys later!" Hikari shouted over her shoulder. Shino's parents waved as they walked out the door.

"Hikari, let go," Shino said. Hikari let go and smiled.

"Why are you in a good mood today?" Shino asked her.

"Because. I didn't have a nightmare; nor did I have a scary part of anything in my dream. It's been a long time since I've been able to have one of those. Let's go see if Kimi and Kiba are up yet," Hikari said, walking along. She took the longer route because she wanted to avoid the large crowed of people coming to watch the matches. She was about to knock on the door when Kiba came running out laughing.

"Kiba it isn't funny! Get back here!" Kimiko shouted, running out.

"I think we missed something…" Hikari said. Shino nodded. Kiba came running back up and hid behind Hikari.

"What did you do?" Hikari asked.

"I might have taken her towel again this morning and Akamaru got in the shower with her pretending to be me," Kiba said. Hikari sighed and threw him over her shoulder. Kimiko walked up with a smile.

"Thank you Kari," Kimiko said. Hikari nodded.

"No problem."

"You guys heading to the stadium? We're going to go find Hinata, so if you want go ahead of us," Kiba said, still laying on the floor.

"Alright. I want to talk to Naruto and Sasuke for a minute if I can… Sasuke's match worries me," Hikari told them.

"I wouldn't doubt it. His opponent is scary," Kiba said getting up.

"It's his strong suit… Trying to get him to even say a word is difficult enough. Imagine trying to hit him?" Kimiko said. Hikari nodded.

"Well, see you guys later," Hikari said, following Shino as he walked away.

"She actually slept well," Kimiko said once they were out of earshot.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

"She didn't yell at you for one. Her eyes weren't tired looking like normal either," Kimiko said with a smile.

"Do you think they're?"

"No, they're not dating. Moron; it takes Hikari months to warm up to someone to do that. Kankuro didn't because he asked her day after day, practically stalking her; but at least she's doing good at his house," Kimiko said. Kiba nodded. Kimiko walked back inside to get a ribbon to tie her hair up and pick up Akamaru before they left.

Hikari seemed distant the rest of the walk there. Shino noticed and decided to ask.

"You're quiet. Why? Is there something bothering you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just thinking… Don't worry about it," Hikari said with a smile. Usually Shino would just nod and agree; but she had gotten a full nights rest and not one thing bothered her. If something was on her mind now; there had to be something wrong.

"Too late."

"Can you butt out of my personal thoughts for one night please?" Hikari asked.

"I could; but normally you don't sleep well. You did last night. For you to act this way peaks my curiosity. Why you ask? Because, for you to start thinking about something when you actually slept well is worrying."

"Worry about your match with Kankuro. Not about what's going on in my head. I'll see you after the exam is over," Hikari said, walking into another door than him when they reached the stadium. She walked and found a few seats, but ended up sitting over near the end of the seats. She saw Kiba and Hinata sit a few rows away and Kimiko was walking toward her.

"Why are you sitting away from everyone?" Kimiko asked.

"I want to keep my eye out for everyone. If I move, then follow. You can go back and sit with Kiba and Hinata; they look a little lost without you over there," Hikari told her.

"Keep your eye on everyone?"

"Corners are the best place to do that. There was no spots at the top though. I like the outside left side," Hikari said. Kimiko looked up and saw an ANBU black ops ninja and kept looking around, spotting a few more.

"I always knew you did. I'll let them know," Kimiko said, walking back over.

"Why is she over there?" Kiba asked.

"The keep her eyes out. ANBU is here, she knows there's something wrong," Kimiko whispered. Kiba nodded.

"Akamaru sniffed them out too. Looks like the match has started," Kiba said, looking back at the match. Hinata was coughing, and later on she started coughing up blood.

"Hinata? Are you going to be okay?" Kiba asked. An ANBU walked up, picking her up and Kiba and Kimiko followed him. He set Hinata down and started to heal her.

"Th-Thanks," Kimiko said. She had a bad feeling about this one though. She saw Hikari was watching from the corner of her eye and looked back at the match. They stayed with Hinata, when another one walked over saying she should be at the hospital. Kiba started following them; but Kimiko wanted to tell Hikari.

"She'll figure it out. Come on," Kiba said, pulling her with. Kimiko nodded.

Naruto won the match, and Hikari smiled.

'Surprising he can channel his fox's chakra! I can't even channel the demon inside me yet… I bet Jiraiya did this. Maybe I should take him up on his offer? No, I don't want to be alone with him… Sasuke's match is next; but he hasn't shown yet. Sasuke, where are you?' Hikari thought.

"Come on! Start the next match already!" some guy shouted behind her. She sighed. They skipped over, and it was Kankuro and Shino's turn. Hikari's breath caught in her throat; but Kankuro forfeited.

'What? Why? What is he thinking? Wait… What are they planning?' Hikari thought. Shikamaru was pushed down by Naruto, and their matched started because Temari was impatient. It took a while, and Hikari wondered what Shikamaru was doing. She realized she was near Asuma and heard him explain how Shikamaru has an I.Q. of over two hundred.

'Jeez, this kid is smart… I wonder how he'll, wait… that's it! I know what he's doing!' Hikari thought. Hikari felt something on her arm and looked down to see a lady bug. She got it to crawl on her finger and looked at it carefully.

'Odd. This isn't the type of place you'd have a lady bug land on you,' Hikari thought as it flew away back to where the contestants where standing.

'Shino… What are you thinking right now?'

"Excuse me, are these two seats by you taken?" someone asked.

"No they're open. You can sit," Hikari said, still looking where Shino was standing. The person sat down and dropped their crutch on her foot. Hikari picked it up and handed it back and was shocked to see Gai and Lee sitting there.

"L-Lee! You're your of the hospital!" Hikari said, hugging him. Lee laughed.

"You seem happy to see me out," he laughed.

"I knew you'd be better! I told Neji! Speaking of Neji, he got beat by Naruto. Can you believe it?" Hikari asked.

"It's hard, but it's something that I thought would be impossible."

"Yeah… I'm afraid to actually fight him, not just help him find a better defence…" Hikari admitted. Lee nodded. Sasuke showed up, on time. Hikari could tell Lee was frustrated by it. She felt bad for him. She linked her arm carefully with his and helped him up.

"Come on, let's go find Sakura. You can go sit with her," Hikari told him.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, blushing lightly.

"It's obvious you like her Lee. Don't argue with me, now come on," she said, carefully pulling him along. He leaned on her for support and they reached Sakura, Ino, and Chouji. Lee went and sat next to Sakura, who was also glad to see he was doing better. Hikari smiled.

"You want to sit with us to?" Ino asked. Hikari looked at her a little surprised.

"Huh? Oh, no; I should go get Lee's crutch. I need to talk to Gai-sensei anyways. I'll be back," Hikari said, walking back to her seat. She sat back down next to Gai, who smiled.

"That was nice of you to do for him," he told her.

"It was an idea, turned out to be a good one. I have to ask you about somethings though," Hikari said. Gai nodded.

"How much does Shibi know about my family?"

"He went to the academy with your father. They were in the same class. Your father was also friends with the fourth. You were supposed to be left in the hands of the fourth; but since he passed, it was Shibi who was to look after you. The Hokage and Shibi had explained your family situation to me personally. Shibi wishes for me to make sure you don't end up hurt like Lee had. Maybe you should ask him about it sometime. Is there anything else?"

"Jiraiya… He asked me if I wanted his help in training. A kind of special training… I don't know whether I want to go with him or not. He asked me to think about it and to give him my answer the next time I see him. I'd have to be pulled from your team for a while for it, but I don't want to leave the team as soon as I got on it."

"Why is that? If you feel you need the training; then go when you have the chance. If you don't then stay."

"I made a promise."

"I see… Your promise with Lee. He won't want you going easy on him."

"If I don't he could get hurt… Against, he's way faster than me. I want to train and get better in Taijutsu with him. Do you think it'd be a good idea?"

"Well, what exactly is the training for?"

"Strength and chakra control," Hikari said, fingering her necklace. Gai then knew what she meant.

"Like I said, if you feel like it. If it's something you're worried about then go. I'm sure the others would understand if you were to explain it to them."

"That's the thing… If I explain, then others may find out… Only Kimi, Shino, Iruka, and Shino's parents know. Kankuro has seen what might happen; but I told him I was having a really bad day."

"Right. Think about it more and let me know. I support your decision no matter what."

"Thank you sensei," Hikari said, getting up to take Lee his crutch. Gai stopped her.

"Just one last thing. How are things going at the Aburames'? Are you comfortable there?" he asked, he sounded concerned. Hikari nodded with a bright smile.

"Very. They treat me like I'm family; not like some stranger or guest. Shino may be quiet and not fun most the time; but sneaking up on him and scaring him in his own home is fun too," Hikari said. Gai got up and followed Hikari over to Lee, where they met Kakashi. Lee got up and took the crutch, standing back over by Hikari and Gai. Kakashi and Gai spoke for a moment, but Hikari was too busy watching the match. Soon, Naruto showed up; talking about how Gaara's point of life is to kill people. Hikari looked back at Naruto. She knew he was right; but she was to afraid to speak up. She looked back at the match, but her eyes hit the floor and she bit her lip.

"You have to believe me!" Naruto shouted. Lee nudged Hikari.

"You knew him once… Is he right?" Lee asked quietly.

"If we're not careful, we'll all die…" Hikari muttered. Kakashi and Gai kept talking, and Hikari saw that Sasuke had used Chidori. As Gai explained it, Hikari hoped he'd leave out the part where Hikari had used it once. He did, and Hikari was glad.

"I've also heard someone else has used my jutsu. She must've picked it up while I was on a mission a few years back," Kakashi said, putting his hand on Hikari's shoulder. She froze up and looked back at him. It was hard to tell; but he was smiling, and she could see the crease in his mask.

"Such a young age for a girl to learn so many jutsus," Kakashi told her. She heard Gaara scream and looked, shivers running down her spine.

"He… He hit him. He actually did it," Hikari whispered. Then she had a bad feeling. An arm came out and tried to attack Sasuke. Hikari gasped. She knew what it was. His shell broke and fell down, revealing that Gaara was bleeding. Hikari was shaking, she couldn't believe Sasuke was able to hurt Gaara. Soon, Hikari started to feel sleepy. She knew what is was and released the jutsu along with Kakashi, Gai, and Sakura. There was a loud boom and smoke from where the Hokage and Kazakage were sitting. Hikari gasped, realizing what Kankuro was talking about the other day.

"This isn't good…Not good at all!" Hikari shouted, running up the stairs.

"What are you talking about Hikari?" Gai asked when Kakashi grabbed Hikari's arm.

"K-Kankuro… The other day, he said he couldn't talk to me anymore. He wouldn't explain why; but that he would when it all blew over… They're behind this. I know it… I just don't know why-" Hikari said, then cut her sentence short when she had a huge pang of pain in her head, like she had just walked into a concrete wall. More like ran head first into it. She grabbed her head and kneeled down in pain. Images of her parents, that night, the forest she ran away with Kimiko in, raced through her head. Sound ninja and an ANBU blocked their path, but Hikari wasn't paying attention. Gaara and his siblings ran off, and Sasuke followed. Hikari looked up where the Hokage was, a barrier around them for no one to get through. She tried to stand up; but the ANBU mumbled something and the pain in her head got worse, and her scar opened up again. She screamed and Sakura ran over to her.

"Hikari! What's wrong? What is it?" Sakura asked, trying to shake Hikari to get her attention.

"It's… It's him… He's here, in the village," Hikari said through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Sakura asked her.

"Kakashi, look inside the barrier," Gai said.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi muttered. Sakura stood up with a gasp. Sound ninja went to attack Sakura, but Kakashi stopped them. Him and Gai, and a few others that showed up, started fighting them off. One of the sound ninja had picked Hikari up.

"You're also coming with me," he hissed.

"Put me down!" Hikari shouted, as he tried to run off. Gai tried to grab her, but the ninja kicked Gai away.

"I said… Put. Me. Down!" Hikari shouted, as her leg was covered in fire and kneed the ninja in the gut. He grunted in pain and fell over on top of Hikari. She scrambled out from underneath him, a little scared of what she just did. A blood puddle started to form from underneath him, and Hikari stared with wide eyes.

'Wh-What did I just do?' Hikari thought. Another one jumped at her, and she screamed. Gai appeared and blocked him.

"Go! Get out of here! Now!" Gai shouted at her.

"Bu-But Gai-sensei," Hikari started, but Gai cut her off, "Go now Hikari!"

Hikari nodded and got up, running out of the watching area into an empty hallway. She slid down the wall, holding her head in fear; thinking of what just happened.

"B-But I… I've never… H-How… Kimi!" Hikari shouted, getting up. She ran down the hall further and found Kiba on the ground. She gasped and got on her knees, waking him up.

"K-Kiba! Get up! H-Hurry! Come on!" She shouted. Kiba mumbled and sat up, looking at Hikari.

"That ANBU! It's Kabuto!" Kiba shouted.

"I know… Look, the village is under attack… It's the sand and sound, Orochimaru has the Hokage… W-we need to get out of here right now," Hikari told him. Kiba nodded.

"I'll head back to the hospital and find Hinata and Kimiko, you go find Shino," Kiba said getting up. Hikari nodded and they separated ways. Hikari ran to where Shino was supposed to be; but he wasn't there.

"Dammit!" Hikari cursed, not caring anymore. She performed her crystal ball jutsu stage two to look for Shino. She found him, and he had found Kankuro and Sasuke. He let Sasuke go after Gaara as he decided to fight Kankuro. Hikari released her jutsu and gasped.

"Oh no," she muttered. She started to run out of the stadium, but decided to take the necklace off and kicked through a wall. She took off in the direction of where Shino was. A sand ninja tried to stop her; but she jumped over him and kicked him from behind as a leaf ninja came in.

"You need to get to safety!" he shouted at her. A group of sound ninja jumped both of them. She backed into him, realizing it was Ibiki.

"You're that Maki girl," he said with shock.

"Who'd you think I was? Watch out!" she shouted, bouncing off his back and making him step forward to dodge a group of kunai being thrown. Ibiki started fighting them off.

"Run! Get out of here!" he shouted at her. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She started making hand signs as he defended them away from her.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Trust me!" she screamed at him. Ox, rabbit, dragon, tiger, rat, ram, snake, horse, tiger. She put her hands out, feeling a burning sensation from her palms to her finger tips as she started to spin.

"Ibiki, get out of here!" she screamed. He jumped up and soon a sphere of fire started whirling around her, burning all the ninja inside of the sphere with Hikari. The sphere got closer to Hikari, and Ibiki was afraid she might get burned; then it turned to water a foot before Hikari then was dropped. Hikari was breathing heavily but smiled. Ibiki jumped back down to her.

"I won't ask how you did that right now; but you will be questioned later. Go," he demanded. She nodded and took off running again. She kept the necklace in her pocket incase she ran into more enemies. She used her Kakke Gen Kai to see Shino had almost caught up to them. She quickened her pace and jumped into the trees. Hikari noticed a bunch of sound ninja on the ground, all of them were dead. She stopped to count to see if she should be worried ahead of herself, when a kunai came at her. It nicked her shoulder and she looked around. She couldn't see anyone, then she couldn't move. She sighed in relief, knowing Shikamaru didn't know it was her.

"It's pointless, you're going to have to show yourself now- Hikari?" Shikamaru asked when he made her walk out of the tree.

"Yeah, you nicked my shoulder you jerk. Let go of me!" she shouted.

"How do I know you're not an imposer?" he asked, watching her carefully. She sighed.

"Because I beat Chouji and Kiba in the eating contest a few days ago. Both of them wouldn't believe it and you laughed. Surprising, because usually you're bored by everything unless it's strategic."

"You're right, and the way you were able to eat more was to let them get full by eating faster."

"Exactly. For a lazy guy, you're pretty smart."

"Yeah, whatever. Why are you out here?"

"You mean Shino slipped by you and you didn't realize?"

"Wait Shino's out here too? Man what a drag…"

"Shikamaru! Keep your guard up next time, stop staring at the clouds."

"Well you stopping to count the enemy isn't very smart either," he criticized. She sighed and rubber her head.

"Is there anymore ahead of us besides the sand siblings?"

"They're all related?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Don't be so surprised. I'll take that as a no too," Hikari said. He nodded.

"Why would Shino follow them?"

"Kankuro… He was supposed to fight with him; but Kankuro withdrew."

"Not to mention that kiss he gave you," Shikamaru added. She glared.

"Don't bring it up!"

"Touchy, jeez. Calm down why don't you?"

"I am calm."

"Doesn't seem like it," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Well, I am. Just be glad," Hikari said, looking down at her leg. She thought of what had happened. She had the necklace on too.

'How could I have done that?' she thought. Shikamaru cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up.

"Something on your mind?"

"You wouldn't listen."

"You're probably right; but you look a little scared of something," Shikamaru told her, pointing out the obvious. She nodded.

"So, you going to tell me or what?"

"Back at the stadium; while you were out, my leg… I have no clue what happened; but all I know is I was picked up by a sound ninja and-"

"That fire kick. How did you do that?"

"You were awake? Idiot!"

"Forget it and answer me!"

"Impatient much? I have no clue how I did it honestly… I mean I had the necklace on and everything…"

"Necklace?"

"Yeah it restrains me. Ninety percent of my strength and seventy-five of my chakra is being held back with it on. Well about, I'm not honestly sure I just know I'm not supposed to take it off," Hikari told him. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why?" he poked further. Hikari swallowed.

"It's… Complicated."

"I like complicated," Shikamaru said, raising his brows. He sounded flirtatious. Hikari looked at him puzzled.

"Are you… Trying to flirt with me?"

"Huh? Wha- No!" Shikamaru tried to defend himself. Hikari smirked.

"Sorry Shika. You're cute an all, but you're way to lazy for my taste," Hikari joked. His face went slightly red and he looked away. Hikari tilted her head and stepped closer.

"You… Kimiko was right! You and Chouji? Or just you?"

"Just me. You're smarter than you look," he said, looking at her.

"Thanks… I don't have time to worry about relationships right now. I have to train and all that," Hikari said, about to go continue to follow Shino. Shikamaru caught her arm real quick though. She looked back at him, and he had a slight smile.

"Maybe after everything calms down, we can go on a date," Shikamaru suggested. Hikari blinked. She didn't know what to say.

"I guess one date won't hurt any…" she said.

"Not one of those dates that end up being a relationship; just a date to hang out and get to know the other better. You've been here over a month and I still don't know much about you."

"That's what I do. Leave everyone mysterious without acting mysterious," Hikari said with a smile. He smiled kindly back and let go of her arm.

"Be careful," he said.

"I will be. See yu later Shikamaru," Hikari said, jumping up into the trees. She went looking after Shino, and then there was a crash. It threw Hikari's balance off and she fell, hitting a few branches down and felt horrible pain in her left arm. She grabbed onto a tree branch with her right hand using chakra to strengthen her grip. She groaned as she pulled herself up, but another shake just pushed her out of the tree. She hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Augh! Dammit!" she screamed again. She was able to kick start her Kakke Gen Kai without the hand signal. Shino and Kankuro were both out. She sighed and hit her head on the hard ground. She felt her left arm and looked at it. It was broken. She used her Kakke Gen Kai to look for Shikamaru, who was walking in direction carefully.

'He's close enough if I yell. This better work and not get us killed,' Hikari thought sitting up. Her back had pain shoot up it. She looked down to see her right ankle was twisted.

"Dammit… Shikamaru!" Hikari shouted. She shut off her Kakke Gen Kai when she saw Shikamaru running her direction. She tried to stand up, but wobbled a bit. She knew Shibi was not going to be happy with her for trying to go after Shino.

"Hikari! What happened?" Shikamaru asked when he got to her.

"Something shook the whole forest and I fell out of the tree. Well, first I hit a branch and almost got up on it, then another shake sent me off," she told him. He sighed.

"Troublesome… I said be careful and you get hurt. Of course," he said lazily. She wanted to hit him, but she decided not to. He put her right arm over his shoulder.

"Just put your weight on me," he told her.

"Won't work, my ankle," she said. He looked down and it was bruising and swelling. He sighed and picked her up bridal style.

"This will work, right?" he asked annoyed.

"I guess. I'm not happy about it, but I can't complain right now," Hikari said. Shikamaru started walking back to the village.

"Well, we have time on our hands; I wasn't supposed to move from where I was, so we'll have to wait for Asuma to get us."

"Great," Hikari muttered.

"You healed others, can't you heal yourself?"

"No. I'm not that good at medical jutsus yet. I only figured out how to heal others because of Kimiko when she had gotten really hurt once," she told him rudely. He sighed and put her down against a tree and sat in front of her.

"How do you even know where Shino is anyways?"

"I just know."

"You can't just know. Did you use some kind of tracking jutsu on him or something?"

"What made you think you could go up against nine sound ninja and not get killed?"

"Shadow possession jutsu. It's used to slow the opponents down."

"You're very good at it. I see everyone here as their own jutsu they use."

"Everyone specializes in something."

"You're a tad bit too smart for your own good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll overestimate the enemy you don't know then by their appearance, attitude, and what they have done so far; and guess they have more they can do."

"It's better to overestimate than underestimate."

"That may be true; but is it really worth risking when you have no clue what you may be getting into?"

"What are you getting to?"

"The reason I knew where Shino was is because of a Kakke Gen Kai I have… I still don't know what it is really called; but it works like the Hokage's crystal ball, being able to see who he wants and where. I have three stages of it I can use."

"So you used it to see where he had gone and found out he was following Kankuro."

"Yeah…"

"What does each stage do?"

"Stage one, I can see the opponent that I am fighting. If he was to run off or attack from behind; I can still see what he is doing. Stage two, I can picture someone and see what is going on like the crystal ball. Stage three, I can see what someone else sees. That's how I passed the exam."

"Interesting… I remember seeing something about a Kakke Gen Kai like that somewhere when I was younger… I just don't remember where…" Shikamaru looked up at the clouds, "I'm taking it Kimiko can't use it huh?"

"She's not my blood sister, no."

"Hikari! What are you doing out here? I looked for you at the stadium and Gai said he made you leave. I'm sure he didn't mean out here," Shibi shouted, appearing from the trees. Hikari jumped a little and looked over. Shibi did not look happy; but Hikari didn't care, he had Shino with him. Hikari tried to get up but fell back down.

"I-I was going after him! That idiot followed Kankuro! I was just trying to get to him before things got bad; but I ended up getting hurt myself…"

"Did someone do that to you?" Shibi asked.

"No… I fell out of a tree. Can we stop worrying about me for a minute? Your son was hit with a poison smoke bomb!" Hikari shouted.

"You're not supposed to be out here!" Shibi yelled back.

"Be glad I Shikamaru was here," Hikari said.

"I'm just waiting here for Asuma," Shikamaru defended himself. Shibi sighed angrily and got Hikari to get up.

"Ow! My ankle Shibi!" she shouted. He let go of her arm and looked down. Asuma walked up.

"Is something wrong here?" he asked.

"Hikari and my son are both injured. Shikamaru was waiting for you," Shibi said. Hikari exhaled loudly to show she was annoyed. Shibi glared at her from the side of his eyes. Hikari bit her tongue.

"I'll take Hikari to the hospital, we'll meet you there. Come on Shikamaru," Asuma said as he picked up Hikari. Shikamaru nodded, following Asuma. Shibi was already gone with Shino.

"Man he can be harsh," Shikamaru said.

"Tell me about it…" Hikari mumbled.

"Shibi is that way toward you for your own well being. He cares about you don't forget that. He took you in," Asuma told her.

"Because he made a promise to my father. He knows my family history better than I do, yet he keeps it from me," Hikari told him.

"I know I shouldn't be the one to say this; but your father did have many friends. Almost everyone was. Even Kakashi, Gai and I. If Shibi won't tell you, try asking the next person you think will. It's not safe for him to keep it from you," Asuma said. Hikari gasped and looked at Asuma with a little shock. He smiled down at her.

"We're here. I'll take her in Asuma," Shikamaru said. Asuma nodded and handed Hikari to Shikamaru carefully. Shikamaru walked inside and Hikari was taken to a room immediately. Shikamaru followed and they wrapped Hikari's arm up and her ankle.

"You'll be better in a few weeks, just try to stay off your ankle," the woman said and walked out. Hikari sighed and looked out the window. Shikamaru walked out with the woman to speak for a few minutes. He walked back in and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news; but you're going to be stuck here for a few days," he said. She sighed.

"Great… Just great…"

"That's not all…" Shikamaru sat down.

"What is it?" Hikari asked. Shikamaru's tone had changed and he looked at her, eyes full of sadness.

"Orochimaru… The Third…He's," Shikamaru couldn't exactly finish his sentence; but Hikari knew what he was trying to say. The one man who helped her. The man who kept everyone feeling safe… Was dead. Hikari covered her mouth in shock, keeping the tears back; but she failed. She didn't know the man for very long; but he was kind to her. Shikamaru hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. He tried keeping in tears of his own, and had trouble with it. After a while, Hikari puled back from Shikamaru and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"H-Hand me that crutch over there," she told him.

"Why? You should just rest, your ankle isn't in any condition to walk on either," he told her. She was going to get out of the bed, and then he grabbed it for her and handed it to her.

"I want to go see Shino," she said. He nodded.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah…"

"Is he why-"

"Relationships complicate the life of a Shinobi. Emotions make things more difficult. You may want the simple life; but my life is always going to be far from simple."

"I see. You don't want to choose someone to care more about than others," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I also don't want you to get your hopes up in something that may never happen," she said as she limped out. Shikamaru sighed.

'She's not my type anyways. She's way to energetic and is probably difficult to live with is Asuma told me right,' he thought, sitting back down in the chair to wait for her.

"You should be resting," Shibi said walking out of a room.

"I'll be fine. The nurse took my necklace and refuses to give it back, get it from her please? I want to see Shino," Hikari told him. Shibi snickered with a smirk and nodded, holding the door open for her.

"Go right on, he's sleeping though. I'll get your necklace for you," Shibi told her. She nodded and walked in. He closed the door and left.

'Damn nurse… Said she'd be better in a few weeks; she doesn't even know that she heals a hell of a lot better without that necklace. By the time she's supposed to be out, she'll be healed,' Shibi thought as he walked down the hall. Hikari limped over. Shino was just in his mesh shirt and pants on the bed.

'Looks like they took his sunglasses too…' Hikari thought. She sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at him.

'I still haven't seen him without those glasses… Maybe if I'm lucky…' she thought, but her hopes were left down when Shino started speaking.

"If you were hoping to see my eyes, you are out of luck. Who are you?" he asked.

"You really can't tell it's me? Usually you can tell who it is. Don't I feel special…" Hikari pretended to pout. She seen a flicker of a smile on his face, but it was gone after she blinked.

"Where are my glasses?" he asked.

"Probably with my necklace… Stupid nurse."

"Kankuro is a promise opponent."

"Why do you think I was so worried?"

"Is that why you followed?"

"How did you know?"

"I felt a sort of… Presence. I figured it might have been you; but you weren't anywhere near."

"I must be slipping with it then… Dang."

"Slipping?"

"Oh nothing. Feeling alright?"

"I don't understand why I am here; the poison was already taken out." Hikari realized the only reason Shibi left Shino here was because she was stuck here too. She grunted.

"I'm going to hurt your dad," she groaned.

"What did he do this time?" he asked, sitting up; but still not opening his eyes.

"You'd understand why you're here if you opened your eyes nitwit. I've been living with you for a month, I think it's safe to say I won't tell anyone."

"Still not taking any chances," he said. She sighed.

"How about if I covered my eyes?" she asked. He nodded. She covered her eyes with her headband and was going to use her Kakke Gen Kai, but he grabbed her hands.

"I know that trick. That's how I found out you were following; I felt it. Yes, you are slipping."

"Or I've been spending too much time with you… Kimi knows how to block it out."

"Why exactly are you stuck here to? You only have a few bruises," he said.

"What?" Hikari shouted, lifting her headband up to look at her arm and ankle.

"Th-they were broken… How are they fine now?" she asked aloud moving her arm around and standing on her ankle.

"Broken?"

"I fell out of a tree three kilometers up. My arm was broken and so was my ankle, and my back hurt too. How the… What? I don't get it," Hikari said, looking at her arm. Shino had closed his eyes again. Hikari looked at him and sighed. She grabbed his headband of the table and tied it around his eyes.

"Trying to keep your eyes closed is hard to do for long periods of time. That's why I tie a ribbon over mine when I use my Kakke Gen Kai. There, now you don't have to worry about it," she said. He nodded.

"A thank you will suffice," she told him. He got up and grabbed her shoulder and pulled him to her, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. Her face went red, and she was glad he couldn't see her. He let go of her shoulder and sat back down on the bed.

"I left Shikamaru in my room; I came to check on you. I'll see if he'll go get out things cause I think your dad just left," Hikari said, walking out. Shino just nodded and took his headband off in time to catch a glimpse of her red face as she walked out and closed the door.

Hikari walked down the hall and Shikamaru had fallen asleep in her bed. She sighed and walked over.

"Hey idiot. Get up, I need you to do me a favor," she said. He yawned and looked at her.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Go get my necklace and Shino's glasses from the nurse? Tell her my broken bones are healed too. I have no clue how either," Hikari said. Shikamaru looked at her completely confused and got up.

"What do you mean their healed?"

"I mean I can walk and hit you if I wanted to like there was nothing wrong. Now just go get our stuff," Hikari told him.

"So bossy… I'll go get them," Shikamaru said getting up.

"Thank you," Hikari said. He nodded then smirked.

"You're face is red. What happened?" Shikamaru asked like a nosy brat. Hikari lifted up her hand and he ran out.

"I'll be in Shino's room!" she called after him.

"Got it!" he shouted back. 'Man she can be scary…' he thought on his way down.

Hikari walked back to Shino's room and he was just sitting on the bed like he was waiting for her. She stepped over; but stopped when she realized she had a free feeling that she didn't realize before. Shino noticed this and decided to question it.

"What is it?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"I-I don't know… I just… Feel kind of… Free. Like my mind has been stuck in a cage and now it's out. My whole body feels lose instead of tensed up like it used to."

"My father told me about what happened to the Hokage and Orochimaru. He sealed his arms." Hikari nodded. Shikamaru walked in.

"Shino's sunglasses and your necklace. Is that all?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again Shikamaru," Hikari said. Shikamaru nodded, still curious to how her fractures were healed. Hikari handed Shino his sunglasses and he put them on. Shikamaru left without a word, he just wanted to go watch the clouds.

"Has he always been so lazy?" Hikari asked. Shino nodded.

"We should leave now," Shino said. Hikari nodded ad followed him as he walked out. The nurse tried to stop Hikari, but was puzzled when her injuries were healed.

"Did you heal yourself?" she asked.

"No… I was hurt, and then I was fine," Hikari told her. She nodded.

"Alright… I'll have to report it; but you can go," the nurse said, letting them leave. Hikari stopped and asked if Hinata was there.

"Mhm, she's right down the hall," the nurse said. Hikari nodded and walked to Hinata's room. Shino followed; but when they walked in only Kiba was in there with Hinata, who was sleeping.

"Shino, Hikari! I heard you guys might have been hurt. Good to see you're fine," Kiba said. Shino nodded.

"Where's Kimiko?" Hikari asked.

"She went to go find your room after Asuma and Kurenai came in here. She wanted to go find you when you went looking for Shino; but I wouldn't let her," Kiba said. Hikari nodded and Kimiko walked back in. Kimiko sighed in relief when she saw Hikari standing there.

"I was worried about you! Asuma said your arm and ankle were broken!" she said.

"They were… Let's take this in the hall so Hinata can sleep," Hikari said, pulling Kimiko out.

"The nurse took my necklace, I think that's what did it. I had Shikamaru go get my necklace for me; and I'm just covered in bruises," Hikari said.

"What happened?"

"I fell out of a tree when the forest shook," Hikari said rubbing the back of her neck with a cheeky smile. Kimiko sighed and shook her head.

"They say it was that Orochimaru guy that invaded with the sand. Isn't that the same guy Sakura was talking about during the second part of the exam to you?" Kimiko asked her. Hikari sighed and looked down.

"With Orochimaru knowing where we're at now… Kimi, Orochimaru's the man that killed our parents," Hikari said looking up at her. Kimiko's eyes widened a little.

"Now I see why you kept it hidden and why we left the sound. It wasn't cause you knew I'd end up getting hurt alone… Is he after you too?" she asked.

"I don't know… I think because one of the sound ninja that were at the stadium tried to take off with me. We need to be careful now," Hikari told her. She nodded. Kiba and Shino stepped out.

"We all ready to go?" Hikari asked. The boys nodded as they left the hospital.

"We'll see you guys later. Hana and Tsume are probably worried about us," Kimiko said, walking toward Kiba's house.

"Bye Kimi!" Hikari shouted with a smile. Kimiko knew it was just to make things seem better than they really were; but it didn't help like it used to. Hikari kept walking with Shino; and once they reached his house and walked inside, Ibiki was sitting with Shibi. Hikari sighed and knew he was waiting for her.

"I did some asking and found that you live here. I want to ask you about that jutsu you used earlier, and then you kept running. How could you even still be standing after using a jutsu that contained three elements?" Ibiki asked, standing up and looking down at Hikari.

"I well… I did fall out of a tree later on. Does that make you feel better?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I heard the Maki's were strong like the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's. I just didn't think they could perform something like that so young. I've never seen something like it," he continued. Shibi cleared his throat.

"Ibiki, she's Hikari Maki. Straight from the top bloodline Maki's. Daughter of Hikarou Maki and Reiko Maki."

"Hikarou Maki eh? He was always a strong kid; but was also a handful," Ibiki said, "Did you know your father had beaten the fourth Hokage in a training battle a month before he was given the title?"

"No. Did you know Orochimaru killed them seven years ago?" Hikari said back, a bit harshly.

"Orochimaru? No one had told us that, we were all told it was an assassination ninja that was hired. Shibi? Did you know?" Ibiki asked, looking back at him. He nodded and Ibiki grunted.

"This won't settle well with Kakashi… Do you have any pictures of your parents kid?" Ibiki asked, looking back at her.

"The only thing I have to remind me of them is this necklace, same with Kimiko," Hikari answered.

"The adopted one. Alright, I'll be back next week to see if Shibi has told you anything else. Good day to you both," Ibiki said, walking out.

"If it's possible to make better," Hikari muttered. She looked at Shibi. Once Ibiki was out the door and it was closed, she spoke up.

"You knew and yet you kept it from everyone else?" she shouted.

"The Hokage knew and said to keep quiet about it. It was out of my hands when he was notified," Shibi said, but something in his voice hinted that he was lying about something. Hikari sighed.

"Kohan is on another mission this week. You two go along now," Shibi said. Hikari ran up the stairs and closed the door to her room, locking it.

"She's upset," Shino said, "You shouldn't keep things from her like this."

"If you tell her, you'll get hurt yourself. We have to wait until it's time to tell her. Don't go after an enemy like you did like that again without someone for backup."

Shino just nodded and walked upstairs. He went in his room to change into something more comfortable, not planning on leaving the house later. He laid on his bed.

'It still smells like her. I wonder if she's okay in there…' Shino thought as he stared at the ceiling.

Hikari was sitting on her bed looking into a mirror she had in her hand.

"I need to dye my hair again… Maybe I'll go over and have Kimi do it again. They won't care if I left for a few hours. Plus Shino's being extra quiet now," Hikari said, getting up. She walked out and went downstairs, passing Shibi as she walked out the door. Shibi just shrugged. Hikari walked down the road and found herself at Kiba's sooner than she expected. She knocked, Akamaru barked, and Kiba yelled for her to come in. Hikari walked in and Kiba was talking to his mother and sister.

"Kimi's in the room," Tsume told her.

"Thanks Tsume. I think the red lipstick goes better than the purple one, goes with the fang markings," Hikari said, walking to Hana and Kimiko's room.

"Thank you! Kiba why can't you be nice like your friends?" she asked her son.

"Hey Hikari, you spill something on your head? You've got purple in your hair," Kiba asked.

"Uh yeah… I just need Kimiko's help, don't worry about it," Hikari said walking in. Kimiko was reading and Hikari closed the door.

"You have the hair dye…" Hikari said.

"I noticed that earlier. Come on, let's get to work then," Kimiko said with a smile. Kiba was curious; but both girls barked and shouted at him to leave them alone. It was 'girl' stuff. Tsume laughed at him when he whined. Once they were done, Hikari's hair was wet, but the purple was gone.

"What'd you do take a shower or something?" Kiba asked.

"She needed me to wash poison out of her hair idiot," Kimiko lied. Hikari nodded.

"Ohh, okay. What's Shino doing?"

"Last I saw he was sleeping. So I came over just to annoy you," Hikari laughed. Kiba sighed.

"See what I have to put up with Mom? You think Kimiko is mean to me, Hikari's three times worse!" he complained.

"Have you hit him?" Tsume asked, towering over Hikari. Hikari hid behind Kimiko when she nodded.

"He deserves it. She means it with love Kiba," Kimiko giggled.

"Yeah cause I totally think of this dog boy like a brother," Hikari said sarcastically. Kiba growled and tackled Hikari over. The two ended up wrestling on the floor. Kiba bit her hand when she smack him and Hikari kicked him over her and got up.

"You bit me!" she yelled as he laughed. She looked at her hand; she wasn't bleeding, but there were teeth marks.

"That's what you get for starting it!" he shouted back.

"Take it outside!" Tsume shouted. Kiba lunged at Hikari again; but she was out the door with a laugh. He followed and jumped at her. She stepped out of the way and elbowed his back so he stayed down. She grabbed a hand and a foot and started spinning in circles. Kiba was getting dizzy, and then Hikari let go. He grabbed the tree and bounced off of it. He ran at her and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" she shouted.

"Alright," he said with a smirk, and let her go over his shoulder. She landed on her back and grabbed his ankle, making him fall on his face. Kimiko giggled.

"Ow," Kiba groaned.

"Truce?" Hikari asked.

"Truce."

Hikari took a deep breath and sat up. Ibiki was walking toward them.

"Not you again. What do you want now?" she shouted getting up.

"To ask you what I couldn't in front of Shibi. That necklace, I know what it does. That jutsu is a sealing jutsu; which means you have something inside of you," Ibiki said.

"I have the same one too," Kimiko cut in.

"Her too?" Ibiki asked.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"No. Mine locks it away; but hers has a different jutsu on it. Hers is the release and if it touches mine, it breaks out. Mine takes decreases my strength, speed, and chakra; hers helps her," Hikari said. Kimiko tried to pull Kiba away, assuring him it was nothing; but he didn't buy it.

"Then it's true. The elements; why you were able to do that jutsu. I've only seen one other person do that and it was your father. It's why Orochimaru is also after you," Ibiki said.

"I can take care of myself. Just worry about the other kid okay? Leave me out of this! I came here because I wanted to get away from all this! Not be reminded!" she shouted at him. Ibiki glared.

"Hey now, Ibiki; no need to make her get angry with you now. Let someone else talk to her," Kakashi said walking up.

"Kakashi? Well, fine. It may as well be you then right?" Ibiki asked. Hikari sighed.

'More people who know what I don't… Great. Just what I need!' Hikari thought, glaring at them both. Kakashi told Ibiki to leave, and waited for Ibiki to be out of ear shot. Kimiko stepped back over with Kiba.

"What did he mean? What's inside Kari?" Kiba asked.

"Hikari? Would you like to explain?" Kakashi asked. Hikari took a breath.

"There's a demon that was able to control all the elements. Wind, fire, earth, water, light, dark, and electricity. It was called Tishibi. We used to live just outside of Konoha, not far from the Uchiha's compound. I was told that the house we stayed in was a Maki home passed down from generations… Tishibi took the form of a normal person; but was killing people in other villages and had made her way to Konoha. With my Kakke Gen Kai that my dad had, he was able to find her quicker than the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's… Only because she tried to attack my house first. Now she her soul and chakra are sealed in me… That's why I took off the other night. Shibi was visiting the night it happened… I was about six months old."

"Jeez, Kari. Why didn't you guys just tell me earlier? Does Shino know?"

"Yeah. I figured his Dad already told him.."

"Hikari isn't the only one though. Hikari, would you mind to come with me so I could talk to you alone?" Kakashi asked with a hidden smile. Hikari nodded and followed him.

"Now I see why she acts like she does… She tries to be happy so those around her don't worry," Kiba said.

"Well that and she hates seeing others upset. Her happiness seems to rub off on others," Kimiko said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"Do you know what sets it off?" Kiba asked seriously.

"I have no clue… I've never seen her freak out. Shino must have done something to make her run out that night, which means Kankuro might have done something last time," Kimiko said. Kiba nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hikari, are you aware that your father had many friends?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Ibiki said that earlier. What does it have to do with anything?" she asked.

"A lot of things really. Not only am Gai and I 'rivals' as he says. He had another rival too. Mainly someone he couldn't stand was stronger than him yet still good friends."

"He was a part of that stupid rivalry you guys have?"

"Actually he started it with Gai. Gai also had liked your mother."

"You make it sound like my mom was the eye candy of the village." Kakashi laughed.

"She was an excellent kunoichi, I'll give her that. Her people skills though… they could have used a little work. She wasn't a social butterfly like your dad. She was quiet until you actually got to know her. Like Kimiko is."

"What are you getting at Kakashi?"

"When Gai brought up liking your mother, your father brought it up. It went from a verbal fight to a physical one. I decided to jump in before they got themselves really hurt. I knew how your mother felt about Hikarou; and I decided if I had the chance, I'd help him out."

"That ended up putting Gai against you?"

"Yes. Your father was good friends with Gai, Shibi, Asuma, Iruka, and I. Granted Iruka was younger than us all, your mother acted like family to him."

"Wasn't my father also older than you guys?"

"By about four or five years yes; but he acted much younger. He was very social, like you. He liked to make people feel better about themselves. He could be arrogant too."

"If my father was so friendly, then why did that…" Hikari didn't even want to finish her sentence.

"I don't know. Nobody knew about it except for the Hokage and Shibi. I guess he saw it coming and didn't want others to worry… I wish I could ask him about it now," Kakashi said. Hikari sighed. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and smiled his hidden smile with his eyes closed.

"Back to my story though. When I jumped in to help your dad, it did spark that 'rivalry' between Gai and I; but I didn't really care. My sister was happy I jumped in to help. She liked your father very much," Kakashi said.

"Your sister?" Hikari asked, puzzled. Kakashi nodded.

"Your mother," he said. Hikari stepped back from him.

"But you said- That night at the park- My hair color. You lied?" she asked. He nodded.

"I didn't think it would be important until now. Shibi told me Ibiki was questioning you and then he told me what really happened to them. He felt it was better for me to tell you than Ibiki ask if you knew it."

"Then why did they choose Tsume and Shibi to take care of Kimiko and I? Why not you?"

"I wouldn't be the best person to take care of someone. Shibi and Tsume were on the same team, and well; Shibi had been Hikarou's friend for years. Longer than the rest of us. Same with Reiko and Tsume. Because of Tsume; your mother got the courage to ask Hikarou out."

Hikari didn't know what to say. Kakashi's her uncle, Shibi was best friends with her dad, Tsume friends with her mother, Gai having a rivalry against her father.

"Is that why I was placed on Gai's team?"

"I had asked for them to place you on his the same time Gai asked them to place you on his. They wanted to place you on mine; but I knew you'd distract Sasuke."

"Oh, man what a loser…"

"Funny. He says the same thing about Naruto. Sasuke was the who all the girls attention was focused on. Now you come along; and his attention gets focused on you. As does Shino's, so that's why you weren't placed on team eight. Also Tsume asked Kurenai to ask for her. Is she doing well?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Better than I am at the Aburame's. She's opened up a lot more with Kiba," Hikari said with a smile. Kakashi chuckled.

"I wish Shino would be like his parents though and take those glasses off when he's in his own house. It makes me feel like I'm making him a stranger in his own sanctuary."

"Well, tell him that then. I'm sure he'd understand."

"He seems to be well at that. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Your conversation with Gai. About leaving with Jiraiya. I think it's best for you as well. All of the Jounin and most of the Chuunin know what is inside of you by now. Most of the Genin don't and we could keep it that way for a bit longer until it's time to explain. Just don't do something you will regret doing later." Hikari nodded and hugged him. To her surprise, he hugged back.

"You should get back to the Aburame's. There's a beetle on your shoulder. No doubt it's one of theirs."

"Most likely Shino's… Shibi saw me leave. I'll talk to later then," Hikari said, walking away. Kakashi waved, before pulling out his little orange book and walking away while reading.

When Hikari walked inside, Shibi was sitting on the couch reading a book while drinking tea.

"Hi," she said. He just nodded.

"Dyed your hair I see," he mentioned.

"Yeah… Ibiki is on my case about what I pulled earlier. Oh and how could you keep that Kakashi is my uncle from me?" she shouted, turning back to look at him.

"I figured he should be the one to tell you. If he told you this early, that means Ibiki was going to tell you things you don't need to know now. In time, things will be clear."

"You…! Ugh! Whatever… I'm gonna be upstairs if you need me," Hikari groaned as she walked up the stairs. Shino was laying on his side on his bed, eyes closed. I quietly stepped in and put my hands on my hips.

"Did you bug me Shino Aburame?" I shouted.

"Augh!" he shouted when he jumped and fell out of his bed. He rubbed his head and looked up at her, his dark eyes looking annoyed. Hikari gasped and he realized he didn't have his sunglasses on. He sighed and stood up.

"Yes, I did put a beetle on you. I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"I didn't think you'd fall out of your bed. I don't see why you hide your eyes, their actually nice looking," Hikari said with a smirk. He glared at her lightly.

"I wear the glasses the same reason you dye your hair. It keeps the enemy on their toes as well when they can't read my eyes."

"My hair has nothing to do with that," she defended.

"You just recently dyed it. The reason you went to Kiba's. What color is it really?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"You caught me without my glasses."

"Which reminds me. Stop wearing them in your own house. I feel like I'm making you uncomfortable in your own home."

"Well that's ridiculous. I'm perfectly comfortable with you here," he said, taking a step over to close the door. Hikari was questioning his action in her head.

"I just liked to wear them around you at home to annoy you," Shino said with a smirk. She lightly punched his shoulder.

"Jerk…" she said. She's never seen him really act like this before, and it put her nerves on the edge. He had smiled again; but it was soon gone. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she froze up.

"You're the one who seems to be uncomfortable at the moment. What did you and Kakashi talk about?" he asked. He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her; but he was afraid it would set her off like it had at Kiba's house the other night.

"Oh um… About my parents… He says my Dad was friends with them all, and the so called rivalry that is going on between Kakashi and Gai started with my dad and Gai liking my mom."

"Really? I'm guessing Kakashi did as well?"

"He defended my dad because he knew my mom liked him."

"Were they close?"

"They were siblings." Shino was silent, disbelief in his eyes.

"Kakashi is… your Uncle?" he asked. Hikari nodded. Shino swallowed and looked at her. There was something in his eyes that made Hikari a little nervous.

"I don't know why my dad would keep that from you... I don't know why he's keeping these things from you honestly. There is one thing I want to explain to you though," Shino said. Hikari nodded and sat down on his bed. He sat next to her as he tried to find the words to put into a sentence to tell her. He would look at her, then look at the floor and his hands. Open his mouth then sigh. Hikari put her hand on his and smiled.

"It must be hard to explain huh?" she asked. He half smiled and nodded. She hugged him.

"Well, whatever it is; you can tell me anytime. Just let me know when you have the words formed," she told him. He hugged back and nodded. Neither of them wanted to let go. Shino knew why; but Hikari didn't know why she didn't. She, finally, felt safe and comfortable. It was strange for her. How could one person just hold her and make her feel so… Warm. They separated and she smiled. He smiled slightly; but then it was gone like usual.

"I'm going to take a shower," Hikari said, getting up. Shino nodded and laid back on his bed. Hikari walked out and went down the hall. She heard someone downstairs talking to Shibi. She quietly walked to the opening of the staircase and listened.

"Look I don't care if it takes years! I'll be back once I know things will be safe. I stay here; I'm screwed beyond belief. I have to go now," the man said.

"I understand; but you have to realize that she wo-" Shibi was cut off by the door slamming shut. The man left. Hikari stepped down and looked at him.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about it. Just an old idiotic friend. Make what you want for dinner, I'm going to sleep early," Shibi said walking down the hall to his room. Hikari nodded and went back to take her shower.

Kimiko was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew that the person who killed her parents was after the bloodline; she just never knew it was someone as horrid as Orochimaru. Hana walked in and sighed.

"Still haven't moved huh? Kiba's shocked about learning what the necklace is keeping back. You sure she's safe at the Aburame's?"

"She's perfectly safe. Shibi knows what to do if something bad happens," Kimiko said as she sat up.

"I meant are you sure she's safe for Shino's sake? Kiba's kinda worried about his best friend."

"She wouldn't hurt Shino. I know that for a fact," Kimiko said with confidence in her voice. Hana smiled and nodded, Kiba was standing behind Hana with a smirk on his face. He poked his head around Hana and smiled.

"I think I know why. I'm going to bed. Night," Kiba said, walking back to his room. Once again, everything was silent.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week after the Hokage's funeral, and the teams were training like usual. Except Naruto was busy with Jiraiya. Kakashi allowed the other two to take the day off as he wandered to where Gai's team was training. He was curious on just how strong his niece was; if it had gotten Ibiki all riled up, he wanted to see why. Once he reached them Gai approached him loud as usual; but noticed Hikari was missing.

"Kakashi! What brings you here today?" Gai asked. Kakashi looked at his comrade, "I came to see Hikari. Is she not here today?"

"Actually I was about to send Lee to go ask Shino is she is alright. She's hasn't been here since our mission just past the outskirts three days ago. Why?"

"I just came to check on her. See why Ibiki is snooping into her business. Is she really that strong to have someone like him be worried?"

"Oh Kakashi, you doubt her abilities? She's as promising as Lee has been to me!"

"Mhmm, and have you been treating her right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? She's Reiko's daughter after all! She looks almost just like her too… She seems to hold a grudge against him for what happened…" Kakashi nodded, then it hit him. He knew where she might be.

"Alright, well I'll go look for her. I have an idea where she might be," he said. Gai nodded.

"I was going to check there too if Shino didn't know," Gai said, before turning back to his students. Kakashi walked off and Lee walked up.

"What did Kakashi want sensei?" Lee asked.

"Oh, he was just asking about Hikari."

"I heard, that's why I asked. Who is Reiko?" Lee asked. Gai had tears form in his eyes as he smiled.

"One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in this village! Oh, and she was sweet. I'll never forget the day I saw her." Lee was slightly amused by his sensei's passion for the woman.

"Was she special to you?" Lee asked. Gai nodded.

"She was also special to Hikarou. Oh, how I loathe him still! But, he made her happy. That's all I could have asked."

"Who was she exactly?" TenTen joined.

"Reiko Maki. Hikari's mother, and Kakashi's sister," Gai told her with a smile. The three teammates all gasped.

"So you're saying that Kakashi-sensei is Hikari's uncle?" TenTen asked.

"Oh! I wasn't supposed to let that out until he told her himself… Oops," Gai muttered, "Back to training!" the three went back to training like nothing had happened.

Shino was trying to help Hinata with a stance to get better balance when she kicked when Kimiko walked up with a slight worried expression on her face. Kiba had noticed Kimiko was a little depressed today as well.

"Hey Shino? Can I ask you something?" Kimiko asked, walking up. He nodded.

"Did you see Hikari this morning? Was she alright?" she asked.

"When I woke up, her and my dad were gone. I guessed she went to training early. Why?"

"Well… You see, today is, well… Kind of a, well," Kimiko didn't know how to put it. Kiba caught on and Akamaru barked, only confirming Kiba's thoughts. Kiba whispered it in Shino's ear and Shino nodded.

"You're afraid she might be distracted today?" Shino asked. Kimiko nodded. Akamaru barked at Kiba again and Kiba sighed.

"I told you, later okay? We have plenty of time to figure it out," Kiba told him, distracting Kimiko from her conversation. Hinata asked, and Shino explained the situation to her.

"Later what?" Kimiko asked. Akamaru kept barking at Kiba and Kiba was growling at Akamaru.

"It's something I have to talk to Hikari about. Don't worry. Shut up Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked once more and faced away, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Again? Really? You can't stay mad at me forever Akamaru. After training, we'll track her down okay?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. Kimiko sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, thanks Shino. If you see her, just try to make her smile alright?" Shino nodded and went back to helping Hinata.

Hikari was standing in front of a large house. It was still abandoned. It didn't surprise her any. Who would want to live here now? She pushed open the door and took a step inside. It smelt murky and still slightly reeked of blood. She fully stepped in the house. The room was empty except for the stains on the floor. She knelt down and ran her fingers over the huge stain on the ground. Tears formed in her eyes as she stood up and walked to her old room. The room wasn't empty; but it was trashed. It had been the first time she had been here in eight years. Since that night. She looked around the room and found that the board where she hid her old desirables was still untouched. She got on her knees next to it and pried it open. Everything was still there. Pictures she had long forgotten about when she was just an infant, a couple of old dolls her mother had made for Kimiko and her, a blanket she had since she could remember. She looked through the pictures. There was one of her parents holding her when she was just a few weeks old. Another one of when she and Kimiko were just a year old and playing in the play pin. One of Kakashi holding her as she fell asleep in his arms, and another of Shibi sitting with her on the floor with another child. It wasn't Kimiko, or Sasuke… she gasped as she realized the other baby in the photo was Shino. There was more. Pictures of her and Sasuke and their parents and Itachi. One of Hikari pulling on Itachi's hair when she was an infant. All her baby pictures were hidden under this board and she had just found them all. She was glad she had brought her backpack with her. She put all of her old belongings in the bag and put the board back after she put it back on. She heard someone walk in and quickly ran across the hall into her parents old room. She moved the wood from the closet and pulled out her mother's old katana. She held it up right and stood behind the door.

"Hikari? Are you here? The door was half way open you know," she heard Kakashi say out loud. She exhaled in relief and walked out from behind the door. He was standing in the door way, looking at her.

"I see you found your mothers old katana. If you learn to use that just right; you'd be very strong, though I don't think it's you," he said.

"It's not. I think maybe Kimiko is off having it," Hikari said. Kakashi nodded.

"I thought I would find you here. Why exactly would you come here after so long?"

"I had things I left here. I thought it was finally safe to come back… I didn't think you'd find me either," she told him.

"Eight years today. How could I not forget? Gai said you haven't been to training in three days."

"So I've been upset. So what? They were my parents Kakashi, how can I not be?"

"Don't forget she was my sister as well. I'm sure Kimiko misses them as much as you do. Gai sure does, and Iruka does too. None of us have forgotten," he said.

"Is that why some of the ninja ignore me? Ibiki he… didn't seem fond of me during the first round of the exams. I started laughing when the others were confused at the end."

"Don't worry; your father did the same. It probably just brought back old memories of him. Is there anything else you want to get while we're here?" Kakashi asked. Hikari thought for a moment then nodded, crawling under her parents' old bed. She grabbed an old shoe box and pulled it out. Kakashi looked at it puzzled and Hikari opened it to reveal a scroll.

"He told me that if something was to ever happen; wait until it's safe to get it. Then open it when I feel the time is right. I still don't know what's inside; but I don't want to open it yet."

"Understandable. Let's go, this place kind of gives me the chills," Kakashi admitted. Hikari giggled and agreed. They left and started heading back to the village. They walked silently until they got back inside the gates and he walked with her back to the Aburame's.

"You should go put your stuff away. I'll let Gai know your fine, just taking a small break for now," Kakashi said and walked off. Hikari walked inside and went upstairs. Before she reached the top, she heard someone upstairs and she could smell Kiba.

"Get out of my room! You stink Kiba!" Hikari shouted as she finished going up the stairs.

"Hey! Good your home before Shino! I need your help- what is all that?" he asked when she walked in. She put the stuff on the bed and looked at him.

"Stuff from home. That's where I went, what you need?" she asked him.

"You went to your old house? What for?"

"It's not important."

"Alright. I want your help in picking out a puppy for Kimiko. You've known her since you guys were little; and you know what she'd like. There are a few pups for adoption at the shelter my sister and mom work at, and they said it might be a good idea to get her one. What do you think?" Hikari smiled.

"That's a great idea! Let's go, if you're off of training; there's no doubt Shino will be home soon to see if I'm here," Hikari said, grabbing Kiba's arm and pulling him along out the door. They walked to the shelter and were able to not be seen by any of their teammates. When they walked in, Kiba took her over to the pups he was talking about. Hikari's eyes landed on one that she knew Kimiko would love.

"That one. No doubt," Hikari said.

"Really? She's like Akamaru, but chocolate instead of white," Kiba said. Hikari nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I can tell Kimi loves Akamaru; and well Kimi loves chocolate too," Hikari said and scratched the back of her head. Tsume walked up with a smile and laughed.

"Looks like Akamaru was right, Kimi would love that one," she said. She picked it up and the puppy barked and licked her face.

"She's kind of shy at first; but she's really sweet. Kind of like Kimi," Tsume said, "We'll keep her here until Hana and I get off and we'll surprise her tonight. Thanks Kari."

"You're welcome Tsume. Oh and Tsume? How well did you know my parents?" Hikari asked. Tsume looked at her and laughed.

"Because of me yelling at your mom and threatening her, they got together. Your father though, he was a nuisance. I never understood why your mother loved him like she did until I had Kiba. He's half as annoyed sometimes. You're just like him though. A mirror image of your mom; but you act just like your father. Anyways; you two should get going, Shino is walking inside right now. Use the back door," Tsume told her. Kiba nodded and pulled Hikari with him out the back door. Hikari laughed.

"We got close to being caught," she said with a smile.

"My mom called me annoying! That was harsh…"

"Hey, she meant it with love. Get over it," Hikari said and patted his head, "Where's Akamaru?"

"With Kimi; and um, you're bugged. Shino is trying to find you."

"Well, let's just make it more difficult," Hikari said with a smirk. She picked up the beetle and put it on Kiba.

"Just leave it alone. Head back to his house, I've got somewhere I have to go," she said. He nodded with a playful smile and took off. Hikari started walking toward the academy. Iruka was busy trying to fix the roof and Hikari jumped up to help him with a heavy piece of board.

"Ah, there you are. I was starting to think you might not show up Hikari," Iruka said with a smile. Hikari smiled back.

"Sorry, I kind of got a little side tracked. I'm not too late am I?"

"No, no. After we get done up here I said we'd help out with repainting the classes."

"Great! I'm not supposed to really be doing anything today, just trying to keep my mind busy," she said as they put the board down and made sure it stayed in place. Iruka surprised Hikari with a hug. His body was hot from working in the sun.

"You know, it's okay to be upset today if you want. It's alright," he told her.

"I'm fine; but after we repaint some of the classes I need to go meet up with some of the younger girl students. Moegi wanted me to dance with them today."

"Dance? Sounds like fun," Iruka said with a smile as he pulled away from her. Hikari nodded and they went back to work on the roof. Hikari saw Jiraiya walking toward them and he smiled up at her.

"Hey there Hikari! I was just on my way to go get Naruto to go on a mission with! Would you like to come?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'm kind of busy right now, sorry! Maybe next time? I'm still thinking about your offer so I'll let you know soon enough," she told him.

"Fair enough. You have a nice day now, buh-bye," Jiraiya called over his shoulder as he walked away. Iruka was a little confused.

"Offer?" he asked.

"A training offer to help me control myself," she said, pointing to the necklace. Iruka nodded and they moved more boards. After a few hours, they moved inside to repaint the classrooms. Konohamaru had come up from behind and painted her cheek. He laughed as he ran away, and she chased him laughing.

"Be glad I'm wearing just normal clothes!" she shouted as he ran. He turned around and splashed her shirt and got it on the wall. Iruka sighed.

"Stop messing around you two! Get back to work!" Iruka shouted. Konohamaru nodded and went back to painting with his friends.

"Iruka c'mon. We were just having a little fun," Hikari defended as she went back to painting.

"There's too much work to do right now," he told her as she sighed.

"Someone get the ceiling," someone else called. Hikari took off her sandals and start walking up and painted the ceiling.

"This is a lot more difficult than it looks, but it's fun!" Hikari said with a smile. Kimiko walked in and laughed as her best friend was getting paint in her hair and on her clothes.

"Hikari, ever heard of a ladder?" Kimiko asked.

"Hey! Don't ruin my fun with your logical stuff!" Hikari defended herself with a smile.

"You know Shino has been wondering where you have been for the past three days. I guess I found out," Kimiko said.

"Oh, and he planted a beetle on me. I put it on Kiba about five hours ago, so he should be on his way here now since there is one on you too," Hikari told her. Kimiko looked and saw it on her shoe, kicking it across the room. Hikari jumped down and picked it up.

"Hey, these guys have feelings too. It's like kicking a puppy!" Hikari said. Kimiko sighed and Iruka gave Hikari an awkward look.

"Well… you'd be afraid if a giant kicked you across the room! Right?" Hikari asked. Moegi tapped Hikari's arm and she looked down.

"Yeah Moegi?"

"Konohamaru told me something and I wanna know if it's true or not," she said. Hikari crouched down.

"What'd he say?" Hikari asked.

"He said that the bug kid you guys are talking about is your boyfriend," Moegi said. Hikari's smile fell and she glared at him.

"Konohamaru! Do you know how many times I have heard that? Don't run from me, get back here!" Hikari screeched as she chased him out into the hall. Iruka and Kimiko laughed and he came running back into the room and hid behind Iruka. Hikari ran back in, and Kimiko grabbed her from behind.

"I was only joking Hikari! I didn't really mean it! I'm sorry!" he cried. Hikari squirmed and got free from her friends arms. He ran out from Iruka and she caught him. He was about to cry because he was scared; but she kissed his forehead.

"Next time ask before you say something like that okay? Rumors aren't nice to start and they hurt people's feelings. Understand?" she asked him. He nodded and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hikari," he said. She hugged back and smiled.

"It's alright, now go back to painting okay? You guys are doing a great job," she said and stood back up. She walked over to Iruka and he was smiling.

"I've never seen someone mix fear with a lesson like that," he said.

"You scare them bad enough then confuse them like that they'll remember it every time it happens. You just don't have the heart to be mean like that," Hikari told him and he laughed.

"Still so much like your father… He was the same way with me when I didn't listen during class sometimes. Though your mother said that when I was over it was like having two more of him around," he said.

"I believe it," Hikari said, grabbing her paint can and brush going back up the wall to finish. Shino walked in and looked up at her.

"Does Dad know you're here?" he asked.

"Why? As long as we're both home before it gets dark I don't think he really cares unless we're on missions," Hikari said. Shino shrugged.

"You moved the bug onto Kiba. Did you not want me to find you?"

"I did it for fun. A little trick," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry if she's been giving you any trouble Shino. She's always been that way," Iruka said.

"She's not any trouble at all. Just a bother to find," he said.

"So I like to play hide and seek, sue me," she said playfully. Kimiko giggled. Hikari went to dip her brush in the can and dropped the can. It landed on Iruka, spilling the paint all over him. Hikari and Kimiko gasped.

"I am so sorry Iruka! I didn't mean to drop it!" Hikari said, jumping down Iruka took the bucket off his head and sighed.

"It's alright. It'll take a while to get it out, but it's fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Iruka nodded and rubbed his head before smearing it on Hikari's face. Her eyes went wide with surprise and she laughed.

"See! You _can_ still be fun! Unlike Shino, he's boring," Hikari teased. Shino merely sighed and shook his head at her amusement of poking fun at him. She only smiled and put her arms around his neck from behind.

"Well you are. I mean come on, when Sasuke and I were kids he was more entertaining than you," she said, before she kissed his cheek and walked over to help Konohamaru and his friends. Kimiko and Iruka blinked completely confused.

"What was that about?" Kimiko asked him. He hid his blushing cheeks as he answered, "Pay back."

"Pay back?" Iruka asked, looking between the two.

"Long story," Shino said. Kimiko and Iruka looked at each other puzzled before shrugging it off. Shino moved quickly over to Hikari and caught her. The other two hadn't even realized she had frozen up and was about to collapse.

"Hikari!" Kimiko shouted running over. Iruka followed her. Hikari had her eyes closed tightly as she was shaking.

"Hikari, open your eyes. Look at me," Iruka said. Hikari shook her head and Shino helped her stand up right.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked. Hikari pulled down her head band and looked at them all.

"My eyes… Th-they're stuck. I didn't even do it either. It just happened and I can't stop them," she said. Her sight went from looking at the room she was in and started moving. She saw Kakashi with Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. She caught a glimpse of two others before a pair of red sharingan eyes burned into her vision.

"Gah!" Hikari shouted, pulling her headband of and trying to cut off her sight. It finally worked and she sighed, looking at them again.

"Something's wrong with Kakashi…" she said, rubbing her eyes, "Man I've got a headache… that's never happened before." She noticed Shino had the other two step back.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kari, your eyes… They're different colors around your pupil," Kimiko said.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, get out of here; now," Iruka demanded. The three of them ran out of the room. Hikari felt her left arm get hot then cold and then a shock went through it.

"Ow!" she shouted, looking at it. She touched her index finger tip to her thumb and when she separated them, a small strand of electricity was between them.

"Um… what on Earth?" Iruka asked. Hikari looked down to realize her necklace was gone.

"It must have slipped off while I was upside down… Do you guys see my necklace anywhere?" Hikari asked. She was actually really calm for what was going on.

"Hikari, are you alright?" Kimiko asked.

"Course I am; but um… I dunno, I think my eyes were playing tricks on me. I think Kakashi is hurt and there's two other people but I don't know… I'm just looking for my necklace," she said. Shino nodded, signaling that Hikari was fine.

"Kari, your leg!" Kimiko shouted. Hikari looked down and her leg had turned into water.

"Uh… Maybe I should… I'll be back," Hikari said, jumping out the window and took off.

"Let's just find the necklace," Shino said.

"Kakashi and Gai told me her leg had turned to fire when she kicked a sound ninja when they invaded… I don't think this is good, it's trying to find ways to get out," Iruka said. Kimiko nodded.

"I have a few parasitic insects on her, she saw them. That's why she left, it'll take a while for them to drain her out of enough chakra to keep everything under control." The other two nodded and helped him look for the necklace.

Hikari kept running until she ran into Gai who was with the other four Jounin and she fell backward.

"Ow… Oh, Gai-sensei. Hey there…" she said rubbing her head. She still had a major headache and it was taking its toll on her.

"Hello Hikari, I think you know this; but your leg is… Water…" Gai said, a little puzzled by it.

"Yeah… I'm having some… Issues. First my eyes turned themselves, then I saw what was going on and then a pair of sharingan eyes ended up giving me a massive headache and- that's what it is! It was Itachi wasn't it? He's here?" she asked. Gai put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. She nodded and noticed Kakashi nodding, answering her question. She sighed, she knew things were going to get bad.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, he's with Jiraiya going on some kind of mission or something… Why?" Hikari asked. The look in Kakashi's eye gave it away. They wanted the fox. She realized it was a good thing Itachi thought she was dead. Just hopefully she didn't run into him herself…

"Alright. Anyways, I'm going to try and blow off some chakra right now. You'll be alright Kakashi?" she asked standing back up. He nodded and she walked off, realizing her leg was normal now. She could still feel the beetles eating at her chakra, so she decided she'd walk back to the academy now. She was halfway there when she saw two men dressed in cloaks. Black with red clouds… She had seen them before, and she knew who it was now. She darted down an alley and took another route to the academy; where Shino and Kimiko were waiting with Iruka outside. She skipped up with a smile; but couldn't hide the worry in her eyes as they darted around, checking out the area.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"We found it… But…" Kimiko said, Shino held up the necklace and pointing out a large crack going straight down the middle of it and through the swirls. Hikari sighed and put it on.

"Better together than broken," Iruka said. Hikari nodded. Moegi walked up with a few other of the girl students and smiled.

"Are we going to go?" she asked Hikari.

"Uh… Yeah! Let's go," Hikari smiled.

"Go where?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, they started this cute little dance group and wanted me to join them. Wanna come?" Hikari asked her with a smile. Kimiko nodded.

"I'll watch; but I'm not coordinated to dance. You know that," Kimiko said. Hikari nodded and looked at Shino.

"How about you? Or would you rather go do something else," Hikari asked with a playful tone.

"No, I have other things to do. Maybe next time," Shino said, turning around to walk off. Hikari scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"He can be really boring…" she muttered as she walked with the girls to a small grassy field. Kimiko leaned over to whisper to Hikari, "Why do they ask you to come?"

"This is why," Hikari whispered back. The girls spread out and Hikari jumped up onto a rock nearby as she made hand signs and when she took a step, there was a sound of music like a piano with every step. The girls started mimicking her moves and soon they were all doing the same thing. Hikari jumped down and kept at it, having a blast. Kimiko smiled and giggled to herself and realized someone was watching them. She looked closer and noticed it was Lee watching from under a tree. He looked a little shy to walk out, so she walked over to him. He didn't realize she had since he was watching Hikari with the kids.

"She's surely something isn't she?" Kimiko asked with a smile. Lee jumped and Kimiko chuckled. He looked at her and smiled, rubbing the back of his head while he nodded.

"How can someone do that? Mimic a sound with their feet as they walk?" he asked.

"Something she came up with to entertain herself when we were kids and it rained outside. Dad taught her to make other sounds too; she just has to imagine the noise. I tried learning it; but when I tried musical instruments it didn't work out well."

"Amazing… Gai-sensei said her mother was beautiful and if she's a mirrored image of her than I can believe it," he said; then blushing furiously when he realized he had said it out loud. Kimiko laughed and smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not the first one to think she's pretty. She got Shikamaru to admit he was starting to like her the other day. Actually, I think she was supposed to hang out with him today. Either way, all you have to do is just talk to her. She doesn't bite," Kimiko told him. He nodded, and she pulled him out from the trees. The others had stopped, tired from their fun. Hikari had quit her jutsu and leaned against the rock. She looked over to see Kimiko and Lee walking over.

"Lee! Good to see you back on your feet again," Hikari said with a smile. Lee smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, I am very glad to be back on my feet as well. Are you okay? You've been gone for three days from training. We were all worried about you," he said.

"Even Neji?" she asked, her lip curling up in curiosity and disbelief. He nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you're doing fine huh?" Lee asked and smiled.

"Sorry, I've been helping out at the academy."

"By the way Hikari, don't you have somewhere to be by now?" Kimiko but in. Hikari looked at her and blinked, her face showed nothing but innocence and confusion, then she remembered.

"Shikamaru! Thanks Kimi! I'll see you tomorrow Lee!" she said before she took off running. Kimiko laughed lightly and waved. She watched the girls with Lee and took them home.

Shikamaru was talking with Chouji when Hikari reached him. She was out of breath and smiled.

"Sorry Shikamaru, I lost track of time. Been busy today with helping out the academy and all…" Hikari said. He shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll see you later Chouji," he said. Chouji smirked and nodded, leaving the two.

"You look tired," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Really? Cause I thought I looked pretty wide awake," she said sarcastically. He sighed.

"Are you going to be like this all day?" he asked.

"If you ask anymore stupid questions yes. Where do you want to go?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Your choice."

"How about just walk for now?" Shikamaru and they began walking around the village, talking about miscellaneous things from training to about their teams.

"How about Kimiko? I saw her and Kiba training earlier, she knocked him into a tree. She can be rough huh?"

"Oh yeah. You see me ever try to make her mad? I am never going there again. You think I'm mean… Make her mad, you might as well move to the next nation."

"That bad?"

"Depends on what you do… Kiba seems to be teasing her for the fun of it and he's able to handle her, surprisingly. I observed that you shouldn't use the small f word with Chouji, unless you're talking about it being on actual meat."

"With his jutsus he needs to eat as much as he can. Least he enjoys food. What can I say? He's a good guy too."

"He seems like it. Everyone does."

"Except Sasuke. I don't think he really cares for anyone much. I don't see why all the girls are always all over him either."

"Sasuke cares, he just hides it. Well, he hides everything really. He didn't used to be like this you know. I don't see why they are either. If they knew him like I knew him, they would probably go all over Kiba or you."

"Why Kiba and I? How long have you known him?"

"Well, Kiba's the playful teasing and flirting type. You're the chilled laidback lazy type. Sasuke and I have known each other since before I even left Konoha eight years ago."

"Eight years?"

"Today."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I mean, yeah I'm upset; but sometimes you have to be able to let go and move on right?"

"Right; but what that person did was…"

"Yeah… That's what makes it hard. That I can't get over. I don't understand why he would target them unless he was after something… But their gone now and there's nothing you can do about it," Hikari told him with a smile. He half smiled back.

'She's got a strong punch and spirit. I guess she's not as troublesome as I thought.' Shikamaru thought, "Why wouldn't they go for someone else, say Shino?"

"Bugs."

"That's kind of mean if you think about it. I mean, he was kind of born into that clan. He can't help it," Shikamaru said. Hikari was slightly shocked and nodded.

"Yeah. You shouldn't let what his clan can do affect how you see him… If they really got to know them like I have over the past month he's actually a nice guy. Sure, he's quiet and holds a grudge at times; but still, he's a nice guy. I'll give him the boring score, yes; but creepy? That's like calling Naruto annoying. You don't know why he is the way he is until you get to know him well. You don't judge a book by its actions. You have to open it and read about it before you can started to get the idea; but what on the pages shows much more than the summary."

"Well, he can be annoying; and loud."

"Kiba is loud and annoying too; but yet you tend to think of Naruto when you say those words right? Naruto can't help it; he was shut out his whole life by others… they all looked at him with… Those same eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Those eyes that said get lost, you're a freak. No one wants you here… They were either full of anger or fear… Those eyes that made him feel lost and all alone; and since he had no one else there to help him through it and to tell them their wrong just made it worse, I'm sure…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, "How do you know how they looked at him like?"

"Because I got looked at the same way when Kimiko and I fled to the grass nation. I was always looked at like I was a murderer… Just because I got stuck having a demon sealed inside of me doesn't make me any different than someone else does it?"

"You don't seem any different. You seem like a normal person," he told her.

"As does Naruto. See, you can't just say something about someone and not know their background. You though; I can say you're lazy, and actually get away with it. You've been spotted laying on hills watching clouds and sleeping all around."

"Well it's obvious I'm lazy. It's obvious your protective of those your close to. It's obvious Naruto and Kiba are both idiots. It's obvious Shino and Hinata are quiet, and that Sakura and Ino like Sasuke."

"I'll agree that their idiots. Especially Kiba."

"Speaking of Sasuke," Shikamaru muttered, his eyes darting at Sasuke walking this way toward them. Hikari sighed.

"Hikari, can I speak with you?" Sasuke asked when he reached them. She raised a brow and looked at him with the same bored expression as Shikamaru.

"Bout?" she asked. He looked at Shikamaru.

"Something… Personal," he answered, looking back at her. She looked back at Shikamaru and he nodded. She glared and he smirked.

"I'll catch you later Hikari," Shikamaru said walking away. She sighed and looked back at Sasuke and started walking with him.

"What do you need? I'm kind of busy," she lied. He knew she was.

"No you're not. You're just talking to Shikamaru."

"So? What do you want?"

"Is there a reason you're avoiding me lately?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I haven't even seen you since the Hokage's funeral."

"Even then you wouldn't speak to me. I tried calling you out the past three days too when I saw you; but you just kept walking."

"You called me out? I didn't notice," she said. She really hadn't.

"Somethings on your mind. What is it?" he asked. He remembered how when they were kids and if he ever called her name; she'd hear it unless she was thinking to herself deeply.

"It's nothing," she said. They were walking on a stone path next to the woods. Sasuke grunted and kept pace with her.

"You're lying," he claimed. She glared and shoved him.

"It's not right to assume something so quickly," she snarled. He glared back.

"How can you say you have nothing on your mind today? Do you even remember?" he asked rudely. She gritted her teeth.

"Of course I remember! I'm trying to not think about it. Is that an issue? Not everyone deals with their problems the same way okay? Just get off my back about it Uchiha!" she shouted, walking from him. He grabbed her, making her turn to look at him as he planted a kiss on her lips. She jerked back from him as her fist came down on his face.

"Do that again, and I won't hesitate to break your neck," she hissed. He smirked.

"Still so resisting. Any other girl would have melted."

"I'm not like other girls; you should know that by now," she told him and continued to walk away from him. He snickered and looked at her.

"I don't want to push any further; but one day you won't be able to resist anymore. I'm sure of it. Also, Sakura and Ino just saw that," he warned her. She sighed annoyed and kept walking.

"In your dreams," she told him. She heard him say something; but didn't bother with it as Sakura and Ino were running up to her.

"I thought you said you didn't have feelings for him like that? You liar!" Sakura screamed. Ino was about to hit her when she grabbed Ino's wrist.

"Drop it girls. Listen, I don't. I can't stand him anymore. He's changed and he's ignorant and just a downright jerk. I don't see what you see in him; but I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. Take this to him, not me. There's no chance in hell I'm going to end up with that Uchiha, go back to fighting over him now and leave me out of it," she told them. The look in her angry eyes scared them both and they nodded, dropping it and backing away. She sighed and sat on the bench and looked up at the sky.

"This day never can go by easily can it?" she murmured.

"Talking to yourself?" someone asked sitting next to her.

"I'm not crazy if that's what you think," she told them as she looked to see Gai sitting next to her. He laughed and smiled.

"Oh I know you're not. Just ambitious. Lee told me you had been helping out with rebuilding the academy and taking care of the kunoichi to be when they take their break. Seems you've been quite busy huh?" he asked.

"I know I shouldn't blow off training; but how can I not help them? They need all the help they can get right now… I'd feel bad if I didn't. I talked to him for a little bit before I had to meet up with Shikamaru. Then I got pulled off by Sasuke, now here I am."

"Lee has just been itching to train with you since we were given the okay to let him train again. I think you two could come up with some two person strategies to use on missions," Gai said with confidence. Hikari nodded. She already had a few in mind. Most of them would need the use of Lee's speed and her jutsus.

"How about you and Lee have a training session just you two? I don't want him to over do anything, and you'll be there to help him in case. I'm sure he'd enjoy it," Gai asked. Hikari smiled.

"Just what I need to keep my mind off things. Great idea Gai-Sensei!" she said as she got up. He laughed.

"I know! I came up with it after all! He's still at the training grounds three we were at this morning," he told her. She nodded and hopped off to go find Lee. When she found him, he was doing pushups. She heard him count to two hundred before he got up to do squats.

"You know, you keep doing this you're going to overdo it an end up in the hospital again," she warned him. He jumped a little when he heard her.

"Hikari! You startled me! I'm sorry; I have just been cooped up for so long it feels good to be back out," he said with a small smile.

"I would be out here too. Gai suggested we have a training session just you and me. I saw how fast you were against Gaara; so I wanna use that as an advantage in a few new tricks."

"Alright! Sounds good," he said. She nodded.

"Okay. Let's see… there was one with fire I wanted to try; but I don't want to burn you. Let's start with something more simple," she said. She rubbed her chin, trying to decide on either water or air. She didn't realize Lee was up close in her face.

"Your necklace is cracked. Gai told me what it does for you. Kakashi also explained it to me too. Being able to use elements is a great advantage. Let's start with water!" Lee said. Hikari stepped back from his closeness and nodded.

"Alright. Cup your hands," she said. He nodded and took the necklace off and sticking it in her pocket.

"Are you sure you can train in those clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah, if they get dirty they get dirty," she said. He cupped his hands and she created a ball of water in them. She pulled back, her hands still up focusing on it.

"Okay, don't worry I still have a handle on it for now. Start slowly running around me in a circle and speed up as you go around each lap," she directed him. He nodded and started jogging, his pace started to quicken. She had more water going around, following behind him. Once he was running at a normal persons pace, she decided to make him go fast.

"Lee now!" she shouted. He took off and soon all she could see was a ring of water around her. She had the water get thicker.

"Now, throw it at a tree!" she told him. He did so, and the water broke a hole right through the tree to the other side and splashed against the one behind it. Lee laughed in surprise when he heard the crack and saw the hole.

"That was cool!" he shouted, walking back over to her.

"I knew your speed and my ability with the elements would be a great idea!" she shouted, hugging him. He hugged back and spun her in a circle.

"If we can learn to do that with each element, it would be a great technique. Especially fire," she said when he put her down. He nodded with a smile.

"We shall work on it until we get it perfect then!"

"Just not in one day. Looks like we already have water down, which means air won't be a problem… If I was able to have you run in a circle and get you to run on air then I could probably have a spiral of fire surround the enemy but that's too risky to work with right now… Lee can I ask you a favor?" she asked, looking at him. He nodded.

"Take off your weights and run in circles like you just did and strike at me at any given moment you wish. I want to get a hang on something," she said. He tilted his head to one side.

"Of what?" he asked.

"I usually don't let others see this but for you I'll make an exception because I'll be needing to use this if we create more techniques," she told him. She put her hands into a triangle shape and closed her eyes, moving one hand toward Lee to focus on him in stage one of her 'crystal ball sight'. She opened them and Lee gasped.

"Suishougan!" he shouted. She squinted, then pulled her headband over her eyes.

"What? Sorry, trying to keep my eyes uncovered makes me go blind. I can't really see directly in front of me with it like normal."

"Suishougan is like Sasuke's Sharingan. It's a bloodline trait, and I thought maybe it didn't exist anymore because my academy teacher said the clan that used it was wiped out. It's stronger than Sharingan and Byakugan. Are you really able to see what kind of fate someone else has?"

"Fate? I only know three stages. How many are there?"

"Three? There's about ten I think."

"Wow, well my dad never taught me how to use them except for the first one. See what the person or enemy is doing and see their moves before they even make it so you can protect yourself. Second stage I can focus on two opponents near me or one that's far away. Third is to see what someone else sees through their eyes."

"Wow, that's really cool Hikari."

"Thanks," she giggled and he started running around her after he took his weights off. Every time he struck at her, she blocked it. He struck one hundred times and he thought she was going to block all of them when he heard her gasp and realized she didn't guard her stomach. She flew into a tree and her head band came off. Her eyes were back to normal and she spat out blood.

"Ninety-nine. Not bad Hikari; but are you okay?" he asked, walking over. She stood up and wiped her lip.

"Okay Shino, come on out," she said, ignoring Lee's question. Shino stepped out from the tree line.

"You made me miss one. Don't sneak up on someone like that when their busy," she told him.

"It's the best time. I didn't think you wouldn't have been able to block it in time," he said. She just smiled.

"Just ninety-nine," Lee said.

"Ninety-nine what?" Kakashi asked walking up with Gai.

"Gai-sensei! You missed it! Hikari and I made that hole in a tree with just water! Then she blocked ninety-nine out of one hundred hits," Lee said, jumping up and down. Kakashi was a little surprised and Gai was in complete shock.

"I used what Lee told me was a Suishougan? I've used it ever since Dad taught me. I would have blocked all hundred but my attention was directed when Shino showed up. He was hiding, so I was just checking it out," she said with a shrug.

"Ha-ha! You sure you want her on my team now Kakashi? She may be able to take that Sasuke of yours down now!" Gai claimed confidently.

"Yes, she certainly could take Sasuke down. Maybe even Neji as well; but could she defend herself against two Jounin like us?" Kakashi said. Hikari sighed, afraid she knew where this was going.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"He means he wants to see if I could fight you two by myself," Hikari said with a hand on her hip and a raised brow.

"She certainly catches on quickly too," Kakashi said with a smile. Gai didn't like the idea of having a student of his fight against him and his friend/rival.

"Come on Gai-sensei, it might actually be fun," Hikari said a little tauntingly. She liked the idea of a challenge.

"Maybe another time. Right now, I want to see how you and Lee put a hole in that tree," Gai said. Hikari nodded. Lee walked over and put her headband back on her forehead and cupped his hands. They repeated the technique and it did the same thing as the first one. Gai shouted in happiness and Kakashi chuckled.

"You are a promising student! I knew you would be! I don't see why you dropped from the exams," Gai said. Hikari stayed silent.

"She didn't want to ruin Sasuke's chances of fighting Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I also didn't want to be stuck going against Kankuro. If I had been stuck against him, he'd be dead,' Hikari said with a half smirk.

"You must really not like him," Lee said.

"He knows exactly how to push my buttons," she said.

"Can we see you do that trick with another element?" Kakashi asked. Hikari swallowed and bit her lip.

"If we do an Earth element, there is less chance of me getting hurt right?" Lee asked. She nodded.

"First let's see what happens with air," she said. Her hands hovered above his and worked around them in circles.

"It'll be around your hand since air is a lightly element then the rest. You'll just have to tap the tree,' she told him. He nodded and began running around her. They could hear the wind building up and he ran and tapped the tree. He was back next to her with a frown as nothing happened.

"Wait for it," she said, "Now." Right on cue, the tree fell over and was sliced cleanly in half. Lee jumped in joy.

"Good job Lee and Hikari!" Gai said, giving them a thumbs up. Hikari gave a lose thumbs up back and crossed her arms as the tree behind it fell too.

"I think we might have over done that one. The third tree is all scratched up," she said as she went back to thinking to herself. If they did a fire technique, he'd get burned because she wasn't good at controlling it. Lighting he'd get shocked. If they hit it with darkness, it'd die. Maybe they should do that? No, she didn't know what kind effects it could have. Light? Still didn't know. She was starting to think she should go with Jiraiya after all when Kakashi stepped into view.

"Hello? Earth to Hikari? We would like to see the Earth technique now if you please," he said. She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. Lee cupped his hands, but Hikari shook her head.

"This one is different, I'll create small rocks, and toss them. You hit them toward the trees. Let's use this for target practice once you get used to hitting them," she said. He nodded and started running. Rock after rock, he hit it and it would fly into a tree with inhumane speed. He slowed down, breathing heavily from fatigue.

"You should sit down Lee, you're about to overdo it," she said. He nodded and sat down to rest.

"Amazing! You two would be great for a two person team if the team was to split up," Gai said. Kakashi limped over and leaned down to her.

"I see your abilities are getting better," he whispered. she nodded and he started breathing heavily and leaned on her.

"K-Kakashi? Kakashi, are you alright? Uncle Kakashi!" she shouted. Gai was over there and helped Kakashi back up; but he had already passed out.

"I'll be taking him now. You two keep at it alright?" Gai said. Hikari nodded and looked at Lee. He smiled.

"Let's try the blocking again. Shino, would you like to join?' she asked. He shook his head, "I'll just watch."

"Suit yourself, Hikari is an excellent opponent and teammate!" Lee said getting back up. They started at it again as Kimiko came running up with Kiba and Akamaru, she had the puppy Hikari helped choose out in her arms.

"Kari!" she shouted. Hikari was distracted; but still caught Lee's ankle and stopped him.

"Hm?" Hikari looked at the four running up. Kimiko smiled and held out the puppy.

"Isn't she adorable?" Kimiko asked. Hikari smiled and nodded. Kiba smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Kimi, Hikari helped me choose her out. She said you'd love her. She was right," he told her. Kimiko looked at Kiba with realization and then hugged Hikari, who still had a hold of Lee's ankle.

"What should we name her?" she asked Hikari.

"She's your puppy. You name her," Hikari told her and let go of Lee's ankle, she took a step away.

"You can't talk and fight!" Lee complained.

"Oh yes she can. Just go at her!" Kimiko shouted at him. Lee continued where he left off striking at Hikari.

"How about Reiko? " Kimiko asked. Hikari froze and jumped over Lee's kick.

"Like Mom… Yeah, if you like it," she said, looking at Kimiko. Lee stopped, going to hit Hikari's back; but instead wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

"Lee! This isn't a part of the training!" Hikari squealed.

"Neither is talking to your friends!" he said, spinning her. Hikari grabbed a tree branch and pulled herself up. Lee laughed and smiled.

"Missing something?" Lee asked, holding up her necklace. Her eyes widened.

"How did you even grab it?" she asked, standing upside down on the branch.

"When you were talking. That's why," Lee said, putting it back on her.

"Well, for me it's something the opponent should be worried coming off. Not me," she told him. She jumped out of the tree. He sat back down and smiled.

"I'm going to rest a bit. I'm kind of tired," Lee said. Hikari nodded.

"Maybe you should take a break too," Kiba asked. Hikari shook her head.

"No, there's something I want to work on," she said. Kimiko tilted her head in confusion.

"I did it earlier with fire, I want to try to do it with water," she said with a smile. They all looked at her puzzled and she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, starting to spin. Before they knew it, she had created a dome of water around her.

"I wonder…" Kiba mumbled as he threw a kunai at it. It went in; but shot back out at him. He ducked.

"That was cool!" he shouted with a open smile. Hikari stopped spinning and the water was spinning in a ring around her. Her brows were furrowed as she concentrated on the water in front of her. Both palms facing it at her sides.

"Don't over work yourself!" Kimiko shouted at her.

"I'm… Not… I've got this…" Hikari huffed as it turned into vines. She smiled then yelped as it turned into lightening and shocked her hand.

"Let it go!" Kiba shouted. Hikari shook her head and bit her lip.

"She's going to over work herself," Kiba said to Kimiko.

"I know… Just look though," Kimiko said, pointing at Shino. He was standing there, doing nothing.

"Is he planning on cutting off her chakra?" Kiba asked. Kimiko shook her head.

"He hasn't moved yet. When he does is when she needs to stop," Kimiko said. Kiba nodded and Reiko barked and started to play with Akamaru. Their owners smiled at them and chuckled lightly.

"Yes! I got it!" Hikari said as it turned into air, and then flames surrounded her as a ring. She had a smile, and then realized it was slowly turning into light.

"You're pushing it! Remember what happened when you tried to use light last time? You need to stop!" Kimiko screamed at her. She was starting to get deeply worried about her friend. The ring turned into a glowing white light, and then burst into darkness. It surrounded where Hikari was at in a large black ball.

"Hikari!" Lee shouted.

"I'm over here! My bad, at least this time I got away from it!" Hikari called from behind Shino. Shino looked behind him.

"How did you move so quickly?" Lee asked.

"I got scared," she said quietly. Kiba laughed.

"You afraid of the dark?" he teased. Hikari glared at him and lightening ran through the dark ball. Hikari jumped as she saw faces.

"Oh no, not again… Kimi, we got an issue!" Hikari shouted over. Kimiko looked at her worriedly and looked at the orb. She gulped.

"What do we do this time?" she asked.

"I don't know! Kakashi is out cold, he might not wake up for a while! Lee… G-Go get Gai-sensei," Hikari said. Lee was up and gone as soon as she spoke.

"What is that thing?" Kiba asked, walking toward it.

"Don't! Stop!" Hikari shouted. A voice started to come from it. A soft, sweet, caressing voice. It was calling out to them, asking for help. Hikari and Kimiko's legs started shaking. Kiba almost took a step forward when Kimiko held him back.

"Don't… It's dangerous," Kimiko warned him. Shino stepped back beside Hikari.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

"I…I let the shadows of my nightmares out again…" she responded, her whole body shaking.

"How did you get rid of it last time?" Kiba asked. Hikari swallowed.

"I don't remember…" she admitted. Gai was back with Lee a few seconds later. Gai was taken back when he saw the dark orb, growing slightly bigger with each passing moment.

"Help… Me… I just want out… Please," the voice begged.

"What on earth is that thing?" Gai shouted.

"The shadows of her nightmares… She went a little too far with her jutsu and it got out again," Kimiko told him.

"A… Again?" he asked, looking at Hikari; who was completely terrified. She looked as if she was going to breakdown any second.

"Hikari, listen to me. Just face it, it should go away!" Gai yelled.

"Should? I don't know how I got it to go away last time! I don't want to…" Hikari didn't finish. She took a deep breath and walked toward it, step by step.

"Yes, come here and help me child. You can do it. I know you can. Come closer," it said. Hikari bit her lip and put a weary hand up to it. A discolored hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Hikari held in her scream as it pulled her in slowly.

"Hikari!" Kimiko shouted. She tried to run to her, but Kiba held her back. A face showed itself and Hikari couldn't breathe. They face looked familiar as the eyes mimicked her own; but she knew it wasn't her mother.

'Wh-Who is that?' Hikari thought.

"Help me child!" it screeched as it pulled her in. Kimiko cried out and Hikari wasn't visible anymore.

"What did you do?" Kimiko shouted at Gai. Gai stood there, frozen. He knew this wasn't good; but the orb slowly got smaller.

"She's almost out of chakra and you sent her in there! What kind of sensei are you?" Kimiko screamed at him.

"I-I… I don't have a clue what that thing is," he said quietly. Someone in a mask jumped out of the tree in front of it. There was a scream as he cut through the orb, his blade glowing vibrantly as he did so. Soon, the ball was gone and he carefully put Hikari on the ground.

"Take her home. Now. Let her rest," he said, and before anyone could say anything, he jumped back into the tree and was gone. Gai went over to Hikari and picked her up.

'She's hardly breathing, shouldn't I take her to the hospital?' Gai thought.

"No. I said, take her home," the man said, hanging upside down from the tree.

"Who are you?" Gai asked.

"No one of importance; just someone who knows what to do when that thing appears, I've been trained to watch and take care of her from afar. Now just take her home," the man said. Gai looked at him, not trusting him exactly; but nodded.

"Alright; but I will be looking for you later," Gai told him.

"Good luck finding me," he said, and then used a jutsu to transport. Hikari gasped and woke up, sitting up in Gai's arms.

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

"You… Don't remember?" Kiba asked.

"I remember the black ball and a face…" she said quietly.

"Some guy showed up and cut you out," Lee said. Hikari blinked and Gai started walking to Shino's house with her.

"I can walk Gai-sensei," she said annoyed.

"How do I know you won't run off?" he asked.

"Cause Shino won't let me go anywhere," she told him. He put her down.

"Make sure she goes home with you. I need to go report this to the other Jounin. No more training today," Gai said, then was gone. Hikari stumbled and Lee caught her.

"Thanks… My legs feel like jelly," she told him.

"Shino, you should take her. I'm going to go home and rest… I'm worn out," Lee said. Shino nodded and Hikari leaned onto him. Lee ran the other direction from them and Hikari sighed.

"I told you to stop didn't I?" Kimiko nagged her. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"At least I was able to last longer than last time," she defended herself.

"You should have listened to her," Shino said.

"You know, you have no say in this what so ever. I don't care what you think; it's not your problem. I've dealing with this with Kimiko only the past several years. I don't need your help," Hikari snapped. Kimiko closed her eyes and pushed on a pressure point in Hikari's neck to make her pass out. Shino caught her and looked up at Kimiko as he got Hikari on his back.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"She's tired and at the moment still scared. She'll be a little mean and rude when she wakes up; but you have to learn to calm her down," she answered. He nodded.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Shino said quietly before walking off home. Kiba took Kimiko's hand. She looked and laughed when both pups were on his head.

"C'mon, let's go home," he said. She nodded and they didn't let go of each other's hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Hikari was still sleeping when Shino woke up. He was glad because he had fallen asleep cuddling with her. He looked up and his dad was smirking.

"So, I see you have no problem with sleeping in the same bed again. Did you even go through her bag?" he asked. Shino shook his head.

"She's got a lot of old pictures in there," Shibi said.

"That's invasion of privacy," Hikari mumbled. She rolled over on her back to look at him.

"Sorry, I was just curious," Shibi said.

"Then could you tell me who that guy is?" she asked, getting up and pulling the picture out of her backpack. Shibi looked at it then at her.

"I'm not supposed to say anything unless he reveals himself," he said. Shino sat up.

"There was a guy yesterday… He cut through the dark orb to get you out. He wouldn't tell us who he was," Shino told him. Shibi looked at him and blinked.

"Well… I guess I could tell you then. The man in this picture is related to you. He's your cousin from your fathers' side. If you see him again, keep this with you," he said, handing her the picture. She nodded and pulled out another one where it was Shino and her asleep on her dads' chest.

"Never really let him come over huh?" she asked, showing it to him. Shino's face went slightly pink. Hikari giggled.

"Once your father decided to let you train with Sasuke as kids; I figured I'd pull back from having Shino over. He said he wanted you with one of three boys out of the clans," Shibi said. Hikari looked at him confused.

"Three?" she asked.

"Yes. He thought it would be a great benefit if you ended up with Sasuke of Neji, or even Shino. Though, if you didn't he wouldn't have cared."

"My father sounds more like an idiot the more I learn about him," Hikari sighed with a smile.

"He was. Always competing with Gai. Having Kakashi back him up even when he was wrong… I'll never forget the time he fought with Gai and Fugaku at the same time. Said he could take them on. Regretted those words when he lost."

Hikari rolled her eyes.

"I could take on Sasuke and Lee and beat them if they didn't tag team against me," she claimed.

"That's what he didn't think about. Breakfast is ready when you are. Lee is downstairs too. Wants to make sure you're alright," Shibi told her, walking out. Hikari went through the pictures once more, finding the one of her uncle without his mask. She smiled to herself and put them in a locked drawer. Shino stood and looked over at her.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with training today?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Oh, and uh… Sorry about going off on you like that yesterday," Hikari told him. He nodded and put his glasses on before walking out and closing the door so Hikari could change. Afterward, she walked out and slid down the railing of the stairs. She landed and stepped over to Lee.

"Hey Lee, how are you today?" she asked.

"I'm great! Are you okay today? Gai and I were worried, so I came over to see if you were going to come train today!" he said. She nodded, grabbing a muffin off the table.

"I'm out Shibi! Bye Shino!" Hikari shouted as she walked out the door with Lee.

"I wish she wouldn't just up and leave like that… She'll get hurt one day," Shibi said as Shino walked down.

"She knows what she's doing. Don't worry so much about her," Shino said.

"How? If that guy has shown himself; then something may be wrong. Has she decided wether of not if she's going to leave with Jiraiya to help her control it yet?" Shibi asked. Shino froze and looked at his father, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Shino asked.

"She didn't tell you? Strange, she must've not made up her mind yet," Shibi said. Shino only nodded and left as well, walking to Kiba's.

'Maybe she told Kimi? If Kimiko doesn't know; then she must want to wait to tell us before she leaves… She wouldn't just get up and leave us all like nothing right?' Shino thought. Once he reached Kiba's, he knocked on the door. Hana answered.

"Yes? Oh, hey Shino. Kiba just got up, come on in," Hana said, moving out of the way. Shino walked in and Kimiko was laying on the couch with her puppy Reiko. Hana retreated back to her room to get ready for work. Kiba was eating at the table.

"What brings you here so early bug nerd?" Kiba asked. Shino glared at him from behind his glasses and looked back over at Kimiko.

"Did Hikari tell you anything about possibly leaving with Jiraiya to help control her abilities?" he asked. Kimiko sat up and Kiba choked on his water.

"What did you just say?" Kimiko shouted. Kiba continued to choke until Akamaru jumped onto his back to help him out.

"I guess not," Shino muttered. Kimiko stood and rushed out the door to find her closest friend. Kiba grabbed his jacket and followed, Shino soon behind him. Akamaru and Reiko were following Hikari's scent trail. Fifteen minutes later; they found her training with Lee on the lake. She was trying to help him get to the point where he could run on water without his tracks being seen. They had a long way to go… Hikari was using some water jutsus to grab his feet and drag him down and slow him.

"Hikari Momo Maki!" Kimiko screamed, throwing a kunai at Hikari. Hikari let herself fall under the water and appeared behind Kimiko.

"Don't use my middle name! Holy Kami, you're pissed," Hikari said when her friend looked at her. Her eyes filled with anger as she tried to jumped her friend. Hikari jumped back and guarded herself.

"What is wrong with you?" Hikari shouted.

"How can you not tell us about the possibility you might go with that pervert to learn to control yourself? When were you going to tell us? Were you even going to tell us?" Kimiko yelled. Hikari put her hands up in defence.

"I was still thinking on it Kimi. I was going to tell you guys; but I didn't know if I wanted to yet… After the scare yesterday it may be the best idea. I don't want to freak out and almost lose it again," Hikari said calmly. Kiba was holding Kimiko back; who was still furious. Kimiko took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine. Just don't get up and leave us without a warning. How did Shino know?" she asked. Hikari was puzzled.

"How did he know? I didn't tell him- Shibi?" Hikari asked, looking at Shino; who nodded. Hikari groaned.

"He'll tell others; but won't tell me about things that involve me?" Hikari complained. Lee walked over.

"Leave us? How? What if we need you on a mission?" Lee asked.

"You'll guy will be fine, I know it; but I haven't seen Jiraiya for a while. Not since he left with Naruto on a mission. So I don't know yet," she told him. He nodded.

"Well, we're going to go train. I could blow some steam off. We'll see you later," Kimiko said, still slightly angered at Hikari. Hikari waved as they left and TenTen showed up with Neji and Gai.

"I see you two have been working hard already!" Gai shouted.

"We were working on water Gai-sensei," Hikari sighed.

"Even better! Hikari, I want you to train with Neji for today; Lee, work with TenTen."

"Wh-what?" Hikari and Neji shouted. They both hated the other.

"Oh, you'll be fine! Both of you need to get used to the fact the other is on this team for life," Gai told them. He laughed a hearty laugh and put a hand on Neji's shoulder and ruffled Hikari's hair. Both grunted in disapproval as he walked away to watch Lee and TenTen.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Hikari groaned.

"You're better off training with Lee anyways. You won't get hurt with him," Neji complained. Hikari glared.

"Wanna pass that by me again?" she asked.

"Aren't you our age? Why is Kimiko on a team with people a year and a half younger than her?" he asked.

"Don't ask me! I didn't put her on it did I?" she shouted. He glared at her.

"Don't shout at me!" he yelled.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a stick in the mud!" she screamed at him, her face getting closer to his.

"Stick in the mud? I could take you on with one hand tied behind my back!" he shouted, their foreheads touching and pushing against the other. Their glares met, hers had more fire in it than his. He saw this and backed off, smirking.

"You may be our age; but you act as immature as Naruto. If you're not careful, you'll end up hurting yourself," Neji said mockingly. Hikari scoffed.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that," she muttered, collecting chakra in her hand behind her back. He activated his Byakugan to see this. She smirked and had a clone kick him from behind as she put her arm in the arm from behind her back. Soon the chakra turned into bolts of lightning. Neji stood and looked at her shocked.

"Y-You shouldn't be able to do that! How can you be a Genin and have such power?" he yelled. She smirked and closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes had turned a bright yellow. He gasped and Gai was in front of her.

"You can't attack him like that, Neji find some way to deflect it!" Gai shouted. A bolt went to Neji as he used rotation. It bounced back and struck Hikari's hand, cutting a small sliver and drawing blood. She stopped and her eyes went back to normal as she looked on her hand.

"Ow… I wonder what your element limit is," Hikari looked up with a smile. Gai sighed and rubbed his face.

"Kakashi was right, you will be more of a handful… Neji, don't make her mad," Gai warned him. Neji just scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Now who's being immature?" Hikari asked with a smirk. He glared at her again.

'What is her deal? First she's mad, then she's smiling… What goes on in her head?' Neji thought.

"Hey, you strike with chakra in your hands right?" Hikari asked. He nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, what if I used some sort of Earth mixed with Fire technique to throw at you and you bounce it off as a counter attack?" she asked him. He thought for a minute then nodded. Hikari closed her eyes and he re-activated his Byakugan. She was able to lift dirty to turn into a rock and throw it at Neji as her eyes were a deep brown when she opened them. He hit it, letting it fly toward the water and she made a fire hand sign and it turned into a ball of flames before it hit the water. Neji raised his brow and smiled a bit.

"Interesting," he said. Hikari nodded and looked at him.

"You're eyes change color according to which element you're about to use… Is there some way you can change that?" he asked.

"Yeah; but we'll worry about that later. Are you going to be able to read which element it is with your Byakugan?" she asked him.

"Each element takes a different amount of chakra to use; I learn those through your moves, I should be able to learn which one is which," he told her. She nodded.

"I can use my Suishougan to see where you're at and where the enemy would be at; but I'd have to cover my eyes anyways, or I'd go blind."

"The Kakke Gen Kai of the Maki family… I have heard much about that, I just didn't know you were a user of it. I apologize," Neji said. Hikari just waved it off and laughed.

"It's fine! Really, let's just work on this okay?" she asked. He nodded. As they worked on it, Kiba was explaining some of his jutsus to Kimiko. The two had been getting close lately, even sharing the same bed as Shino and Hikari did at times; but they weren't afraid to admit it. It was no doubt that the two were going to eventually end up with each other soon.

"No, no, no… That's not it, this is it!" Kiba told Kimiko, getting in his man beast position. Kimiko nodded and copied him. Akamaru barked and Reiko barked back. Kiba laughed and fell over. Kimiko stood and looked at him confused.

"Maybe you should explain to me how to understand what they're saying," she told him, towering over him.

"Wow, Akamaru you're right…" Kiba muttered.

"Right about what?" she asked. He smirked and shook his head.

"Oh nothing," he said. Reiko barked and whined and Kimiko nodded.

_"Those stupid perverted boys. Kimi, do you see what they're doing? They're always staring at us like weirdoes,"_ Reiko barked into Kimiko's ear. Kimiko blinked and looked on her shoulder at her pup. Akamaru barked in defence and Kiba kept laughing harder.

"D-Did I just understand you?" Kimiko asked. Reiko barked with a nod.

"See? Before you know it, you'll be just like us!" Kiba shouted. Shino over heard the conversation a bit and tried to keep back a small smile. He realized Hinata walked up with a smile on her face.

"It looks like Kiba has found someone he really likes huh?" she asked. Shino nodded, watching the two fight with their weapons as the two pups just rolled around. Hinata sat on the log next to him.

"Do you think those two w-will end up to-together?" she asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he answered quietly. Hinata made a noise, mentioning that she wanted to say something; but stopped. Shino looked at her curiously.

"Uh, I… I was thinking… D-Do you think that you… Maybe, um… Might end up with Hikari?" she asked. Shino was a little taken back by her questions.

"Why?" he asked.

"W-Well, you know… Y-You are kind of p-protective of her like Kiba is to Kimiko."

Shino wasn't sure how to respond. He knew he had feelings for her; but so did Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke. How could he compare up to Sasuke? Even Lee was stronger than he was, and he was on the same team as her. Shino stayed silent.

"Sh-Shino?" Hinata asked. He shrugged.

"It's hard to say when there are others who like her," he said quietly. Hinata nodded.

"B-But if you don't tell her, s-someone else m-might," she told him.

'How come she can tell me this; but not take her own advice with her feelings toward Naruto? Poor girl… Though, she's right… If I don't someone else might come a long,' Shino thought. Shino wasn't paying attention and Kimiko threw Kiba his way, knocking the bug boy off the log as the dog boy toppled on top of him sideways.

"Oof! Thanks for breaking my fall Shino!" Kiba said with a laugh. Shino grunted and pushed Kiba off of him. Kiba sat up with a wide smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Kiba asked, looking at Shino and Hinata.

"I-I was talking to him a-about Hikari," Hinata answered. Kimiko jogged over and leaned down.

"What about Hikari?" she asked.

"Nothing," Shino said quickly.

"Well, what a quick response. I've never heard you speak so fast before like that. Something going on in your head?" Kiba asked.

"No. Mind your own business," Shino snapped.

"Someone's a little emotional today," Kiba scoffed. Kimiko giggled and helped Shino up.

"Come with me, if it's about Hikari your best bet is to talk to me about it," she said. He nodded, following her away from the training grounds and out of ear shot from the other two. She sat on a bench and he sat next to her at arm's length. Kimiko looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"What's on your mind bugs?" she asked.

"Don't call me that," he told her.

"Fine, fine. What's going on? Even I can tell you're a little off your game. Is it about what we talked to Hikari about earlier?"

"Not only that… Hinata and I and most the rest of the village can see that you and Kiba have something. It's obvious really," Shino told her. Kimiko's face turned a light pink and she nodded.

"Yeah… I don't doubt it," she said with a small giggle.

"Hinata asked me the same about her."

"And you're worried she might not?"

"Slightly. There is still Kankuro, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke."

"Not Chouji; he enjoys her company and that she can eat as much as he can and still not gain weight, but he doesn't like her more than a friend because he likes Ino and Shikamaru likes Hikari. He told her that; but they agreed it wouldn't work cause she thinks he's too lazy to keep up with her and he think she's to troublesome too get involved with like that."

Shino nodded, "Lee is on her team, and how do I compare to Sasuke?"

"She actually can't stand him right now. She's his friend and all; but she'd never, I mean never, end up with him. She'd kill him before that happens. Lee likes her yeah; but even he realizes how she feels toward someone else. He wouldn't try to get in between something like that. As for Kankuro, forget about him. She wants to kill him too," Kimiko told him. Shino felt a bit better, even though he felt strange about what the whole situation had involved with. He nodded and she smiled.

"Though Hinata is right. You need to tell her before someone else comes along. I know Hikari, and she won't wait forever," Kimiko told him. He nodded.

"Well, we should get back to the other two right?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah… I'll talk to her later," he said. Kimiko smiled.

"Good!" Kimiko got up and skipped back to Kiba and Hinata, Shino walking behind her. Neither of them realized the same masked man from yesterday had been listening to them from the tree above them.

'Though, he tells her too soon; she'll leave him no doubt to go with Jiraiya to think about it,' he thought before finding his way to watch her train with Neji. They had gotten better at the technique they started with and she was covering her eyes so she could use her Suishougan. Neji had gotten to the point he could tell what element she was going to use next. Both were getting exhausted. Once more smack from Neji on a large rock, that didn't change as it landed in the water. Hikari waited a second before she blew the rock up, causing water to shoot in the air and fall down like rain. Both ninja collapsed on the ground, staring up at the sky as the water hit their faces. Hikari put her headband back on her forehead and took a deep breath.

"You two certainly wore yourselves out! Great teamwork guys!" Gai shouted, giving them both a smile and thumbs up. Both were too exhausted to say or do anything back.

"Well, you guys have to rest of the day off. It's about five, and we have a mission tomorrow that Lee won't be participating in since the doctors says he still needs to rest before he goes back," Gai said.

"Kay, thanks," Hikari huffed. She sat up and looked over at Neji. He sat up too, still breathing heavily. Every muscle in Hikari's body hurt at the moment and she was too tired to stand. Neji stood up slowly and walked over to Hikari.

"You're tougher than I thought. I was close to passing out ten minutes ago," he said, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Her legs were shaky and she laughed.

"Any longer and I wouldn't be able to move. Don't push yourself like that though. We should get home and rest," she told him. He nodded.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm all good. You go on, Shino and the others are headed this way," she said, pointing at team eight who was walking over. He nodded and left her standing there. Kimiko ran up to her and caught her before she fell.

"You over did it didn't you?" she asked. Hikari laughed and nodded.

"Just a bit. Though, I have a mission tomorrow and Lee won't be going; so I guess it's a good thing I trained with Neji today," Hikari told her. Kimiko sighed and shook her head, dropping her friend. Hikari sat up and rubbed her head.

"Hey! That hurt!" she shouted.

"That's for earlier! Now get up, you should go home and rest. I'm going with Hinata and Kiba to help out at the school. Shino will take you home."

"Alright," Hikari grunted as she struggled to get up. Shino helped her as the others started to walk toward the academy.

"See you guys later!" Hikari called after them. They all waved and she slowly started to walk home, leaning on Shino for support.

"You really over did it didn't you?" he asked when they got home and he set her on the couch. She groaned as she laid on her side. He sighed.

"My whole body aches… I kind of just want to lay on the floor and spread out," Hikari complained. Shino chuckled lightly as he walked to the kitchen to get her some water. Hikari rolled off the couch and hit the wooden floor with a thud. Shino sighed.

"You're just going to make it worse," he called from the kitchen.

"I don't care, it's cold on the floor and it feels nice. I don't wanna go tomorrow… I think I'll just sleep right here," Hikari said, finishing her sentence with a yawn as she curled into a ball before falling asleep. Shino walked out and put the glass on the table. He leaned down and picked her up. She grabbed onto his jacket subconsciously as she muttered something in her sleep. They had only been there for nearly eight months already, and yet he had a certain affect on him. He put her in her bed and closed the door when he left. He was wondering how and when he'd tell her.


End file.
